


My Secret Boyfriend

by simpforboys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 71
Words: 45,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforboys/pseuds/simpforboys
Summary: In which (y/n) Weasley, the twin sister of Ron Weasley, falls for her family’s enemy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) sat with her younger sister on the Hogwarts Express, a book in her hand, her  
(e/c) eyes roaming over the pages. 

"(Y/N)?" Ginny asked timidly, her brown eyes glancing up at her sister. (Y/N) hummed in response, flicking her gaze up. 

"i'm scared about coming to school. did you know Sirius Black escaped Azkaban?" Ginny whispered, looking around anxiously. 

"yes, Ginny. i was there when we had the conversation with dad. there's nothing to worry about, not while Dumbledore is Headmaster, okay? and besides, you have me, Freddie, George, Percy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. there's not reason to be scared, Gin." 

"thank you." the twelve year old nodded, turning her attention back towards the window. 

suddenly, the train started to feel very slow. almost as if it was stopping completely. (Y/N) set down her book, glancing outside to see that the train had indeed stopped. Ginny immediately grabbed onto (Y/N)'s arm, hiding her face in her shoulder. 

the redhead looked around, a cold breeze coming through the train. ice filled the window, and the ginger could see her breath. that's when she saw it, a Dementor had been making it's way through the isle. 

(Y/N) looked away, the hooded figure gliding past their seats. moments later, the train started to move and a man with a mustache came walking down the middle. 

Draco Malfoy peeked his head out of a compartment, his face pale. Ginny removed her head from (Y/N), looking around in fear. 

"just a dementor, Gin. passing through." (Y/N) explained, standing up and Ginny followed after her sister. 

"scared, Malfoy?" (Y/N) taunted, looking at the frightened boy as he walked through the isle. 

"you wish." he retorted, bumping her shoulder as they walked past each other. 

(Y/N) and Draco had been enemies since they met on the Hogwarts Express in year one. he was infuriated by how she already befriended Harry Potter, and she was Ron's twin sister. 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, opening the compartment to the Golden Trio. "sorry to bother, but Ginny here is a bit shaken up. Ron, do you have any chocolate?" the ginger asked, her (e/c) eyes looking over the three students. 

Ron dug into his pocket, pulling out a clump of frozen chocolate. "thanks." 

(Y/N) grabbed the bar, handing it to her youngest sibling. the two redheads left the compartment, entering the one with Fred and George. 

"what's up, little sisters?" Fred asked, standing up and ruffling their hair. 

"can't we come hang out with our brothers?" (Y/N) grinned, shoving Fred away from her as her and Ginny sat down. 

"no. you always want something, so spill it." George teased, handing the girls sugar quills.

"eat your chocolate, Ginny." (Y/N) said, breaking apart the bar into squares. 

"guess what? Malfoy ran into here when he saw the dementor, looked terrified." Fred laughed. 

(Y/N) grinned. "such a coward."


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) sat at the Gryffindor table, Ron on her right and George on her left. 

"Potter?" Malfoy asked, causing the four of them to turn around. 

"Potter? is it true you fainted? i mean you actually fainted?" Draco taunted, his face in surprise. 

"shove off, Malfoy." (Y/N) rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her food. "i swear, i'm going to have it out with him one day or another." Ron groaned. 

"remember when you tackled him in first year?" (Y/N) reminded him, speaking loudly so Draco could hear. Ron smirked, fist bumping his twin under the table. 

the next morning, (Y/N) climbed up to Divination with Dean and Parvati. the class went by fairly quickly, Trelawney predicting Harry was going to die. 

the Gryffindors walked down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest scared, whispering about the brunette. "you guys really believe that?" (Y/N) asked Dean, rolling her eyes. she followed behind Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

"and how do you expect us to do that?" Draco asked smugly, inspecting The Monster Book of Monsters. 

"you stroke the spine, of course!" Hagrid smiled, grabbing Hermione's book. he took his large finger, running it down the spine. 

(Y/N) watched as Draco followed Hagrid's instruction, running his two fingers along the book. 

"what's got you blushing?" Ron asked, snapping his sister out of her trance. "nothing." (Y/N) rolled her eyes, walking over to the other students. 

"oh yeah, terribly funny. really witty. god this place is going to the dogs. wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco shot out, causing the Gryffindors to glare at him. 

"shut up, Malfoy." Harry spat. Draco smirked, walking up to the brunette. 

suddenly, Draco started to back away in fear.   
"Dementor! Dementor!" he shrieked. Harry turned around quickly, along with the other students that were listening. 

"wooo" Draco and his goons gushed, wiggling their fingers at Harry. Hermione gave them a smug look, grabbing Harry and turning around to the front. 

Draco glanced over at (Y/N) to see an annoyed look on her face. grinning, he watched as Hagrid pulled out an animal that was half horse half eagle. 

Hagrid explained to the third years that the animal was a Hippogriff. as (Y/N) was trying to focus, staring at the creature in awe, she felt someone grab her book. 

glaring, she saw Draco standing there with a wicked grin. "give it back, Malfoy." (Y/N) groaned, trying to reach for the book as he kept moving it away from her. 

"you have to get it first, Weaselbee." Draco smirked, putting the book behind his back. 

"bloody hell, you're so annoying. give it back!" (Y/N) was getting angrier, her heart thumping as she finally grabbed the book. 

when (Y/N) turned back to the class, she saw Harry and the Hippogriff flying away. "gee, great job, Malfoy. thank you so much for being you." the redhead snapped. 

"calm down, Weasley." Draco rolled his eyes, his lips in a scowl as he watched Harry fly back onto the ground. 

"give me a go at that thing. if Potter can do it, it must be easy." the blond pushed his way through, walking up quickly to the Hippogriff. 

"you're not dangerous at all, are you? you great ugly brute-" 

"Malfoy, no!" Hagrid shrieked, and a scream was heard as the Hippogriff bucked up.   
Draco was laid on the ground, blood all over his robes. 

"it's killed me! it's killed me!" Draco exclaimed, rolling around on the floor. 

"Hagrid! he needs to go to the hospital wing!" Hermione yelled. Hagrid picked up Draco, the last thing coming from the blond,

"oh, you're gonna regret this! you and your bloody chicken!"


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy didn't return back to class until Thursday morning. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and (Y/N) sat at the Gryffindor table. 

"he's unbelievable." (Y/N) heard Ron mumble, causing her to turn her head and see Pansy touching Draco's arm delicately. 

"does it hurt terribly, Draco?" her high pitched voice asked. 

"it comes and goes. still, i consider myself lucky. if it wasn't for Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two and i could have lost my arm." 

"he's definitely faking it." Harry rolled his eyes.   
(Y/N) wickedly smirked, an idea coming to mind. 

"Malfoy!" the redhead said, getting up from her table. she walked over to the blond, who had his eyebrows raised, and sat next to him. Pansy huffed, turning to Blaise. 

"come to see my injury, Weasley?" Draco grinned, his pale eyes watching the girl in front of him. 

"you said your arm almost came off, right?" Draco nodded confused. 

"well, show us the scar. surely, you have one, right?" Draco's face dropped. 

"uh, Madam Pomfrey said not to take the bandage off." Draco stammered, his eyes narrowing. (Y/N) grinned. 

"aw, such a shame." she teased, ruffling his soft hair as she left the Great Hall for Potions. 

Draco stood there seething as he saw (Y/N) high five Ron. he followed them to Snape's classroom, settling for the spot next to her. she rolled her eyes. 

Snape said they were trying a Shrinking Potion, and Malfoy started to whine. "sir.. sir i'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm." 

"Miss Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him." Snape said without looking up. 

(Y/N) gaped at Draco as he smirked at her. 

"there is nothing wrong with your arm!" (Y/N) fired at him, shoving the boy over with her hip.   
"watch it, Weaselbee. you could have touched my injury." Draco spat, watching the ginger furiously cut up his roots. 

"Professor, Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir." 

Snape approached the table, eyeing the Weasley girl as her face went as red as her hair. 

"Miss Weasley, switch roots with Malfoy." 

"but, Professor-" 

"now." Snape shot, glaring at the girl and walking away. 

(Y/N) threw her perfectly cut roots down by Draco's cauldron, rolling her eyes as he winked at her. 

"i'm going to strangle him." she mumbled, running her hand through her hair. 

"what was that, love?" Draco teased. 

"i said i'm going to strangle you." (Y/N) repeated loudly. 

"five points from Gryffindor for threatening Mr Malfoy." Snape's cool voice said from behind her. 

(Y/N)'s jaw dropped, and she waited until Snape walked away to punch Draco in the stomach. 

"oy!" he yelled, causing Snape to turn around. 

"what happened?" he asked. Draco glanced at (Y/N) seeing her eyes cold. 

"nothing, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/N) stood in the staffroom with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Lupin was instructing Neville on how to beat the Boggart that had taken a liking to the wardrobe closet. 

"then you shout, Riddikulus!" Lupin said. 

"this class is ridiculous." (Y/N) heard Draco mumble, causing her to roll her eyes. 

"alright, ready, Neville?" asked Professor Lupin. Neville nodded nervously, raising his wand. Lupin raised his, a light flicking out. quickly, Snape came out of the wardrobe. 

"go on, Neville!" Lupin encouraged. 

"R-R-Riddikulus!" Neville stuttered, and Snape's black robes transformed into a lace dress, a vulture hat on his head. the class erupted into laughter, causing Lupin to grin. 

students ran up, the Boggart transforming into different fears. 

"(Y/N)!" Lupin said. (Y/N) nervously stepped up, the boggart turning into her family. she watched in horror as they all slowly died, the classroom falling silent. 

(Y/N)'s lip trembled as she watched, her mind instantly going blank. 

"Riddikulus!" Lupin shouted, the boggart flying away. 

"Ron, please escort your sister out." Lupin murmured. 

Ron grabbed onto (Y/N)'s shoulders, leading her out of the staffroom and into the corridors. she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. 

"it's not real, it's not real." Ron repeated, rubbing her back soothingly. 

"my mind went blank, Ron. i completely forgot the charm." she sniffled, wiping away her tears as she pulled away from him. he rubbed her biceps, not knowing what to say as Lupin rounded the corridor. 

"Miss Weasley.. i deeply apologize. i had no idea." he said, pulling the girl into a hug. (edit: after seeing a few comments i just wanted to say that i had no thought or idea of this action being creepy. i think of Lupin as a father figure, so that's where i came in with that. sorry if it came out being weird or creepy.)

"it's okay. i apologize for forgetting the charm." she mumbled. 

"don't worry about it." he gave her a small smile, patting her on the shoulder as the bell rung. 

the three walked back to the classroom, Ron grabbing his stuff and double checking his twin. 

"i'm alright, Ron." (Y/N) weakly smiled, grabbing her brown bag and throwing it on her shoulder. 

"i love you." 

"i love you too." 

(Y/N) sighed as Ron shut the door, leaving her alone in the classroom. she exited, only to be met with Draco. 

"Weasley." he said, leaning up from off the wall. 

"what, Malfoy?" she snapped. 

"calm down, spitfire." he teased, causing her to roll her eyes. 

"leave me alone." she said shortly, trying to move past him in the corridor as he was blocking the way. 

"are you okay?" he asked quietly. 

she paused, her face dropping. 

"what did you just ask?" she whispered, turning to face him. 

"are you alright?" he repeated, his grey eyes looking over her face. 

"fine." she spat, bumping his shoulder and walking past him. 

Draco stood there in the corridor, watching as her red hair disappeared. he rolled his eyes, walking the other way.


	5. Chapter 5

the weeks went by slowly, and it was finally October 31st, (Y/N)'s first Hogsmeade trip. she stood in line with Parvati and Lavender, their scarves and robes wrapped around them tightly as Filch checked off each student. 

(Y/N) turned her head to see Draco glaring at her. she rolled her eyes, looking for her twin to make sure he was okay. Ron gave her a slight nod as he stood with Hermione, and (Y/N) turned back around. 

the three girls walked excitedly down to the village, their money jingling around in their pockets. "look!" Lavender pointed to Honeydukes. 

the girls ran over to the candy shop, filling their pockets up with whatever they could. 

they walked out of the shop, (Y/N) opening up her sugar quill and sticking it in her mouth. 

(Y/N) eventually found Fred and George, who gave her a warm butterbeer. "what did you do to it?" (Y/N) raised her eyebrow, inspecting the liquid. 

"nothing!" they said defensively, the girl narrowing her eyes at the twins. she nervously took a sip, instantly becoming warmer. 

"thank you." she smiled at them, walking off with Neville.   
the pair walked around more shops, buying whatever they thought pleased them. 

"i'm surprised you could afford all that, Weasley." a snarky voice said from behind. 

(Y/N) turned around, her lips curling into a snarl. 

"i'm surprised you're still faking your injury." she spat. 

"it's not fake." he rolled his eyes. 

"whatever, Malfoy." (Y/N) turned around, but heard footsteps behind her. 

"Merlin, leave us alo- oh hi, Cedric." (Y/N) blushed, looking at the tall fifth year Hufflepuff. 

"hey little Weasley." he joked, ruffling her hair. 

(Y/N) and Cedric had been friends since she arrived at Hogwarts, but rarely hung out as the age difference and different houses. 

"i got you a lil' something." he grinned, pulling out a chocolate frog. 

"thank you." she blushed deeper, pulling the boy into a hug. 

Cedric and (Y/N) walked back to Hogwarts, parting ways as they reached the Entrance Hall. 

she placed her items down onto her bed, passing by Harry and giving him a jelly slug. 

"thanks, (Y/N)." the brunette said sadly as the redhead walked back through the portrait hole. she made her way to the Great Hall, sitting down next to Ginny and George. 

"got a thing for Pretty Boy Diggory, do yuh?" Fred snickered to his little sister. (Y/N) gasped. 

"i do not!" 

"sure, sis." George raised his eyebrows, causing Ginny to giggle. 

"go bother Percy about Penelope." (Y/N) rolled her eyes, shoving her brothers slightly. 

"oh, we've done plenty of teasing to our Head Boy." Fred winked, causing (Y/N) to grin.


	6. Chapter 6

after the feast (Y/N) made her way up to the Gryffindor tower, only for a large crowd to be surrounding the portrait hole. "what's going on?" she asked Dean, who only shrugged. 

"get Professor Dumbledore now." she heard Percy say. 

moments later, Dumbledore came down the steps. his face dropped, and he searched the paintings for the Fat Lady. he ran over to her. 

"dear Lady, who did this to you?" 

"eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. it's him, Headmaster. the one they all talk about. he's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" 

(Y/N) felt her stomach drop. Dumbledore announced everyone was sleeping in the Great Hall, and told them to make their way over there. 

the Gryffindors joined the other houses in the Great Hall, everyone grabbing a sleeping bag. (Y/N) walked over to a corner, and smiled at Parvati, Ginny, and Cho as they walked over to where the ginger was. 

Ginny immediately curled up to (Y/N), the poor girl shaking in fear. 

the girls finally fell asleep around two in the morning, waking up bright and early as the sun shown through the windows. 

(Y/N) got up tiredly, bags under her eyes as she followed her housemates to the common room to get ready for class.

a hour later, (Y/N) walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ron and Harry. the three made small talk, Ron sitting next to Bem and (Y/N) sitting next to Harry. 

she rolled her eyes when she saw Malfoy sit at the table next to them. before she could give him a snarky remark, Snape came in through the door and shut all the windows. he pulled down the projector, turning to the class. 

"turn to page 394." he said coldly. 

"werewolves?" Ron asked from next to them. 

"but, sir, we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks. we're not meant to start that for weeks." Hermione said from behind. 

"quiet." Snape snapped. 

"now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf? no one? how disappointing." Snape ignored Hermione's hand. 

"please, sir. an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. a werewolf has no choice. with each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. he'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call of it's own." Hermione explained. 

Draco howled, his friends laughing. 

"thank you, Mr Malfoy. that's the second time you've spoken out of turn Miss Granger. are you incapable of restraining yourself.. or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" 

"Professor, you asked a question and got mad when she answered it!" Ron snapped. 

"ten points from Gryffindor. as an antidote for your ignorance, and on my desk by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis on recognizing it." 

"sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow." 

"then i suggest you take extra care, Mr Potter."

Snape's voice got drowned out as (Y/N) saw a piece of parchment come flying towards her in the shape of a swan. she grabbed it, opening it to reveal a drawing of herself crying. 

she crumpled it up and glanced at Malfoy. he raised his eyebrows at her. she looked at Snape to make sure he wasn't looking, and threw the parchment at him (which hit him in the forehead.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/N) made her way down to the Quidditch pitch with Lavender, Ginny, and Parvati. Ginny clung onto the girl, rain and wind rippling past them. 

"such a shame us Slytherins can't play today because of my injury." Draco spoke loudly as he saw the girls walking by. 

"your fake injury!" (Y/N) piped up, flashing Draco a sarcastic smile. she saw him roll his eyes, causing her lips to curve into a grin as she lead the girls to the stands. 

they huddled closely together, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Neville joining them. 

everyone watched as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff walked onto the field, brooms in hand and Madam Hooch in the middle with the Quaffle in her hand. she blew her whistle, throwing it up in the air. players jumped onto their brooms, flying into the air. 

(Y/N) could barely see anything through the storm. she watched, her (e/c) eyes narrowed. her hair whipped through the wind, causing her to push her beanie down further. 

"go Harry!" Hermione shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth as the crowd cheered. the students watched as Cedric went for the Snitch, and Harry followed behind. 

they went up to the clouds, the crowd roaring for the Seekers. moments later, something came falling from the sky. only it wasn't something, rather someone. 

Ginny gasped as Harry came tumbling towards the ground. just as he was about to hit the grass, a light shot at him causing him to fall softly. Madam Hooch and the other Quidditch players came flying down, grabbing onto the boy. Cedric had caught the Snitch, causing Gryffindor to lose. 

(Y/N), Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus all ran off the stands and down to the field. Fred and George were carrying Harry, rushing him to the Hospital Wing with the others following closely behind. 

they all stood by his bed, muddy, cold, and wet. Harry awoke a few hours later, his green eyes flicking through the group of students at his bed. 

"what happened?" he asked tiredly. 

"Dementors came onto the field." Fred and George explained. 

"and you fell of your broom." Ron added. 

"Merlin, Harry. i thought you were dead."  
(Y/N) sighed, rubbing Ginny's back as the younger girl wiped her tears. 

"yeah, you scared Gin have to death." Hermione stated, patting the youngest girl on the shoulder. 

"Dumbledore is furious. he's the one who saved you from hitting the ground too hard." said Hermione. Harry sat up, but Madam Pomfrey came rushing over. 

she told the group to leave, and that Harry needed his rest. 

"poor, Harry." Neville said, clutching onto his sleeves. 

"is he awake? i reckon he was dead." Seamus said from next to Neville. 

"he's awake." (Y/N) told the boys, and their faces lit up. "but Madam Pomfrey told us all to get out." said Ron. 

"Potter's awake?" Malfoy asked, straightening out his robes. 

"no." the group responded, not looking at the blond.


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/N) decided to stay home for the Holidays with the rest of her siblings. it was now the weekend, the second Hogsmeade trip before the term ends. 

she watched the snow fall with Ron and Hermione at the Shrieking Shack, layers of clothing covering their skin. the white snow fell on top of them, coating their hair. 

"it's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. did i mention that?" Hermione questioned. 

"twice." the twins answered. 

"should we move a bit closer?"

"sure." (Y/N) shrugged. the three moved a step forward. 

"i think it's fine from here." Ron said. 

"perfect." Hermione responded. 

"well, well. look who's here. you three shopping for your dream home? seems a bit too grand for you, Weaselbees. don't your family all sleep in one room?" 

"shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron snapped.   
(Y/N) clenched her jaw. 

"now, that's not very friendly. boys, i think it's time we teach Weaselbee to respect his superiors." Malfoy grinned. 

without giving it a second thought, (Y/N) walked up to the blond boy and slapped his right cheek. Hermione gasped, and the boys dropped their jaws. 

"don't you ever think you're superior to someone, Malfoy." (Y/N) spat, pushing Crabbe and Pike out of the way and storming off. 

Hermione was giggling next to Ron, who had a proud smile on his face. 

"how dare you laugh, you filthy little mudblood." Draco said fuming. 

(Y/N) walked through Hogsmeade angrily, hot tears spilling from her eyes. she bumped into someone, just as she was about to apologize she heard their voices speak. 

"what's wrong, little sister?" Fred and George asked concerned, pulling her behind a shop. 

"it's Malfoy. i'm just so tired of his behavior." (Y/N) answered, wiping away the tear streaks on her face. 

"don't give him the time of day, (Y/N). he doesn't deserve you." Fred said, rubbing her shoulder. 

"or your precious time. just ignore him, i reckon that'll piss him off more." George joked, causing (Y/N) to crack a smile. 

"thanks." she sighed, pulling her big brothers in for a hug. 

"i love you guys." 

"we love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

it was now Christmas day, and (Y/N) sat in the Gryffindor common room with the other students who decided to stay for the holidays. 

"mum made me another sweater. maroon.. as always." Ron sighed, causing (Y/N) to grin. 

"she made me a maroon one too." (Y/N) said, pulling out the knitted sweater that had her name letter on the front. 

"mum knitted us a green one." said Fred and George. "how lovely." Ginny replied, coming out in a blue sweater. 

"wait, Harry. what's that?" Ron asked, pointing to the stick shaped broom near Harry's presents. 

"i have no clue." he shrugged, ripping open the wrapping paper. 

"a Firebolt!" the Weasleys gasped, rushing over to the inspect the fantastic broom in Harry's hand. Harry stood there, in shock, looking at the broom in his grip. 

"who's it from?" Ron asked excitedly. 

"it doesn't say." Harry shrugged. 

Hermione walked over, Crookshanks in her arms. "you should get it inspected for hexes." she stated. 

"what? no way! with this broom we'll definitely beat Ravenclaw." Ron said defensively. 

"he's right, Hermione." (Y/N) said quietly, gazing at the shiny wood in awe. Hermione rolled her eyes, walking back over to the tables with her homework and books placed on top. 

Crookshanks hopped off Hermione's lap, and made a break for Ron and Scabbers. 

"get him out of here!" Ron shouted, trying to hold Crookshanks back as Scabbers ran into his pocket. 

over the month, Hermione and Ron had stopped talking completely. Ron had thought Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, while Hermione thought Scabbers had ran away. 

"it really is the stupidest fight ever, huh?" Harry mumbled to (Y/N), causing the redhead to nod her head in agreement. 

it was the morning of the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match, and Harry was walking with (Y/N) and the rest of the Quidditch team to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry had his Firebolt in hand, ready to show off his gift. 

students gathered around the Firebolt, multiple questions coming at the Quidditch team. "Penelope and i have a bet going on. ten galleons, we each swear our house is going to win." Percy announced as Penelope glanced at the Firebolt in awe. 

"so please win, i don't have ten galleons." Percy mumbled into Harry's ear, walking off with Penelope. 

"well, does this broom have protections on it? don't want you to fall off from the dementors again." Draco said smugly. 

"does your Nimbus Two-Thousand and One have an extra arm on it?" (Y/N) asked, raising her eyebrow and glaring at the youngest Malfoy. 

"maybe then you'll catch the Snitch." Harry played onto (Y/N)'s comeback. Draco rolled his eyes, walking away with Crabbe and Goyle. 

Harry high-fived (Y/N), wide grins on their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/N) walked down to the Quidditch pitch with Hermione, who was still angry at Ron, a bit over stressed with her mountains of homework.

"'Mione, maybe you should just drop a few subjects." (Y/N) suggested. 

"i'm fine, (Y/N). promise." she mumbled as they sat down. "if you say so." the redhead sighed, resting her chin in her hand as they waited for the Gryffindor and Slytherin team to come out. Ron came over and sat on the right of (Y/N), not giving a glance to Hermione. 

moments later the teams came walking onto the field, brooms in hand. Harry was showing off his Firebolt, glaring at Draco. 

Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and the players zoomed off into the air with Lee Jordan narrating the match, and the occasional scolding by McGonagall. 

they watched as the Slytherins fought dirty, knocking people over and throwing things at Harry. Draco was right on Harry's tail, Gryffindor was fifty points up. 

Harry was reaching for the Snitch, when Draco grabbed the end of the Firebolt and pulled him back down. Lee Jordan was screaming swear words into the microphone, but no one seemed to care as the other students followed. 

"that dirty cheat!" (Y/n) yelled when Draco came zooming by. "Ronald!" (Y/n) gasped when she heard the slurs coming from Ron's mouth. 

"i'm right, (Y/n)! Harry was about to win the Quidditch Cup!" Ron snapped furiously, watching the game. 

Draco went flying for the Snitch, but Harry's Firebolt was faster than Draco's Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Harry quickly caught up, the crowd on the edge of their seat. Harry's small fingers gripped around the gold, causing Madam Hooch to blow her whistle. 

Oliver Wood came sprinting down to Harry, tears running down his face as he pulled him into a big hug. 

(Y/n) ran down with the crowd of people, giving the team a gigantic hug. Fred and George kissed the top of her head, jumping around happily. 

Angelina and Katie pulled the redhead into a bone crushing grip, tears forming in their eyes as McGonagall came rushing over, a handkerchief in her hands as she blew her nose. 

"you did it, Potter!" she grinned excitedly, watching as Dumbledore came over with the Cup in his hands. 

"party in the Common Room!" Fred and George announced, leading all the Gryffindors to the tower. 

the party lasted until two in the morning, McGonagall crashing it and yelling at the students to go to bed. 

(Y/n) lay in her bed asleep, Hermione and Ginny sleeping next to her. when suddenly, a heart wrenching scream came out from the boys' dormitory. 

they all rushed out of bed, seeing Ron standing in the common room with Harry, more students joining them as McGonagall came rushing in. 

"what on Merlin's Earth happened?" she shrieked. 

"Sirius Black! Sirius Black was standing over me with a knife!" Ron shouted, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

McGonagall shook her head angrily. 

"(Y/n), please contain your twin. Mr Weasley, there is no way Sirius Black could have been in this tower. he doesn't know the password." 

"go ask Sir Cadogan!" Ron shot back. 

McGonagall walked out of the portrait, the students following quickly behind. 

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man into this tower?" 

"why, yes of course!" Sir Cadogan grinned. 

McGonagall's face dropped. 

"h..how did he know the password?" 

"i have no clue, Ma'am. had them all written down." Sir Cadogan answered. 

McGonagall turned at the students, her lips in a scowl. 

"who wrote down all the passwords?" she said through gritted teeth. 

Neville raised a shaky hand.


	11. Chapter 11

the next few months went by in a flash, as it was now exams week. everyday students studied, cried, and quickly became angry with each other due to stress.

it was now the day of Buckbeak's execution. Hermione was a mess, between crying and stress she completely changed into a new person.

(Y/n) watched as the Golden Trio walked down to Hagrid's hut. she sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. 

turning around, she walked along the bridge, running her hand along the wood. her hair swayed as she slugged her feet, the black shoes dragging along the floor. 

she paused when she saw a glimmer of blond hair walk onto the bridge. the pointed face of the youngest Malfoy stood there with Crabbe and Goyle, his lips in a snarl. he smirked wickedly when he saw (Y/n). 

"what a pity that bloody chicken is getting beheaded today, don't you think so, Weaselbee?" 

"wish it was you." (Y/n) mumbled, rolling her eyes as she stared at his pale face. 

"no need to be so rude." he taunted. 

"what do you want, Malfoy?" 

"just want to see you suffer. how about we watch the beheading together?" he smirked. 

"how about you watch my fist come in contact with your nose? oh, wait, Hermione already did that." (Y/n) snickered, sending Draco a sarcastic smile as she pushed past him. 

she walked towards the stone circle, furrowing her brows when she saw Ron fumbling with something. Hermione was yelling at him, and Harry was shushing the two. 

she watched as something fell out of her twin's hand, and he quickly ran after it. Scabbers. 

rushing down, her (e/c) eyes filled with horror as she saw Ron getting dragged by a black dog under the Whomping Willow. 

"Ron!" she shouted, her feet moving as fast as they would carry her. 

"(Y/n)? get back!" Harry yelled, dodging a tree trunk as the Willow thrashed violently. 

"are you crazy? that dog just took my brother!" 

suddenly, the tree stopped moving. they slid down the root, following Crookshanks down the dark tunnel. 

"where the bloody hell are we?" (Y/n) mumbled. 

"i think we're in the Shrieking Shack." Hermione whispered as they climbed the old wooden stairs. 

"Ron?!" the tree of them yelled. 

"get out of here! it's a trap!" Ron shouted. 

not listening, they ran towards where the voice was coming from. Ron was sat in the corner, clutching his bleeding leg. 

"Ron!" Hermione ran over to the ginger. 

Harry gasped, causing (Y/n) to turn around quickly. standing by the door was no other than Sirius Black himself.


	12. Chapter 12

(Y/n) scuffled back, her back hitting the wood dresser behind her. Harry drew his wand, not breaking eye contact with Sirius. 

"if you want to kill Harry.. you'll have to kill us too!" Hermione yelled. 

"no. only one will die tonight." Sirius answered. 

"then it'll be you!" Harry tackled Sirius to the floor, his hands furiously around his neck. 

"Harry! no!" (Y/n) shouted. the three of them ran forward, trying to break Harry out of his grip. they ended up in a giant pile of thrashing, (Y/n) pulling away with a bruised cheek. Hermione had a cut on her lip, Ron's temple darkened. Harry held his wand to Sirius' face. 

"Expelliarmus!" 

"Professor Lupin!" the four gasped, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher running in. 

"looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? finally the skin reflects the madness within." Lupin narrowed his eyes. 

"you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" 

the thirteen year olds watched as the men hugged brotherly. 

"no! i trusted you! i covered up for you. and all this time you've been his friend! he's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes." Hermione yelled. 

"how long have you known?" Lupin asked. 

"since Professor Snape sent the essay." 

"you're the brightest witch of your age i've ever met, Hermione." 

"yes, you glow like the sun. and you howl at the moon. enough talk! he dies. now, if you won't do it with me, Remus, i'll do it alone." 

"wait, Sirius-" 

"i did my waiting! twelve years of it! in Azkaban! trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!" Sirius shouted. 

"all right then, as you wish." Lupin nodded. 

"no! you betrayed my parents! you sold them to Voldemort!" Harry stopped the man. 

"it's a lie! i never would've betrayed James and Lily!" 

"Harry! you've got to listen-" 

"did he listen? when my mother was dying? did he hear her screaming?!"

"no! i wasn't there! and i'll regret it for the rest of my life." 

"this is a lot of shouting." (Y/n) murmured to Ron, who nodded in agreement. he was clutching his leg in pain with one hand, Scabbers in the other, while sitting in the corner with his twin. 

"someone betrayed your parents, Harry. someone in this room right now. someone who, until quite recently, i believed to be dead." Lupin stated. 

"he's as good as dead." Sirius spat. 

"what're you talking about? there's nobody here." Harry narrowed his eyes. 

"oh yes there is.." Sirius turned to Ron. 

"come out, come out, Peter. come out, come out and play..." Sirius sung. 

"you're mad." (Y/n) and Ron said at the same time. Scabbers twisted violently in Ron's hand. 

"Expelliarmus!" everyone's wands flew out of their hands. Snape was standing in the doorway, a small grin on his face. 

"ah, vengeance is sweet. how i hoped to i'd be the one to catch you." 

"Severus.."

"i told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. and here's your proof."

"brilliant! and as usual, dead wrong. now, give us our wands back. Remus and i have unfinished business to attend to." Black crept towards Snape, who pointed his own wand at Sirius' neck. 

"give me a reason, i beg you." Snape growled. 

"don't be a fool, Severus!" Lupin yelled. 

"he can't help it. it's a habit by now." 

"quiet, Sirius!" Lupin shouted. 

"listen to you two. quarreling like an old married couple. the creature and the criminal." Snape raised his brow. 

"piss off." Sirius snarled. 

"witty as ever i see. tell me, will you be so irrelevant when when i turn you over to the Dementors?" Sirius' face twisted. 

"do i detect a flicker of fear? one can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. it's said to be unbearable to witness. but i'll do my best." Snape gestured to the door. 

"after you."

Harry suddenly grabbed Lupin's wand, pointing it at Snape. 

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said, Snape went flying onto the wooden bed, and a bang was heard as the wood fell to the floor. Snape was out cold, a line of blood rolling down the side of his face. 

"you attacked a teacher, Harry!" Hermione said in shock. 

"you said Peter before. Peter who?" 

"Pettigrew. he was at school with us. we thought he was a friend." Lupin explained. 

"no. Pettigrew's dead. he killed him." 

"i thought so too. until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map." 

"the Map was lying then-"

"the Map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. and he's right there." Black pointed at Ron. all eyes shifted to the ginger boy, who's face was pale in fear. 

"m-me? it's lunatic." 

"no, you idiot. your rat." Sirius rolled his eyes. 

"Scabbers? Scabbers has been in our family for-" (Y/n) started, but Sirius cut her off. 

"twelve years. a curiously long life for a common garden rat. he's missing a toe, isn't he?" 

"so what?" Ron furrowed his brows. 

"all they could find of Pettigrew was his-"

"finger. dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. then he transformed into a rat." 

Scabbers squirmed harshly in Ron's hand. 

"show me." Harry said. 

"what are you going to do to him?" Ron asked. 

"together." Lupin and Sirius said at the same time. they pulled out their wands, and a flicker of light came flying out. 

Scabbers then transformed into a human. 

and sure enough, it was Peter Pettigrew.


	13. Chapter 13

"S-Sirius, R-Remus. my old friends.." Peter stammered. (Y/n) noticed he was a short man. ugly, definitely, but very short. 

suddenly, Peter tried to make a run for it. Sirius and Remus grabbed onto him, pulling him back. the teenagers noticed Peter indeed had a finger missing. 

"Harry! look at you.. y-you look just like your father. like James. we were the best of friends, he and i.."

"shut up!" Sirius yelled. 

"i didn't mean to! the Dark Lord, you have no idea what weapons he possesses. ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. what would you have done?!" Peter asked, his big nose twitching. 

"died! died rather than betray my friends! and you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you.." Sirius trailed off. 

"we would." Lupin finished. 

"no... please.. you can't.." Peter frantically looked around the room, his eyes landing on the twins who were standing in the corner. 

"(Y/n)! Ron! haven't i been a a good friend? a good pet? you won't let them kill me, will you? i was your rat..." Peter tried to nuzzle against (Y/n). 

(Y/n) immediately shoved the dirty man off of her. 

"stay away from me, you great big oaf." she spat, wiping away his touch on her shoulder. 

Pettigrew then turned to Hermione. 

"sweet girl.. clever girl. surely you won't let them.."

Lupin and Sirius raised their wands to Peter's face. he trembled in fear. 

"no." Harry said suddenly. 

"Harry.. this man.." Lupin started. 

"i know what he is. but we'll take him to the castle." 

"bless you, boy! bless you!" Peter hugged Harry. 

"get off! i said we'd take you to the castle. after that, the Dementors can have you." 

the group walked out of the Willow, Peter chained to Ron and Lupin. Snape's body floated behind Sirius, (Y/n) and Hermione walking together. 

Hermione and (Y/n) were deep into a conversation when they looked over the hillside. a full moon came shining behind the clouds. 

"Harry!" the girls alerted, but it was too late. Lupin hadn't drank the potion, and he looked at the bright light. 

"run. all of you. now!" Sirius shouted. 

Peter transformed back into a rat, scattering away. "no!" Harry yelled. 

they all watched in horror as Lupin was a giant werewolf. "professor?" Hermione asked through her shaking voice. Ron clutched onto Hermione and (Y/n) tightly, standing in front of his twin. 

"out of the way!" Snape yelled, stepping in front of the kids. (Y/n) was pressed between Ron and Harry, hiding behind Snape's clothes as he grabbed his wand. 

a black dog came jumping at Lupin, leading him away from the kids. 

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, a yelp of pain coming from the dog. Harry dashed forward, and Hermione tried to run after him but Snape held her back. 

"Harry!" (Y/n) called after him. 

"we need to get you guys to the hospital wing. i'll go get Potter, you three head up to the castle." 

Snape ran off, the two girls helping Ron limp to the giant castle. the dim light surrounded them as they approached, leading him to Madam Pomfrey. 

"oh, Merlin! what happened?" she shrieked, setting up a bed for Ron. 

"broken leg." the kids said at the same time, the women placing the ginger boy on the bed. 

"i have to grab the bone regrowth potion. you two, go lay down." Madam Pomfrey pointed to the other beds. 

(Y/n) tiredly slumped down onto the bed, sleep quickly overcoming her body.


	14. Chapter 14

over the next few days, students were packing to go home. (Y/n) had decided to stay behind with Ron while Harry and Hermione went back in time to save Sirius, knowing she would probably mess something up. 

she walked the halls one last time before the students were going to be taken to the Hogwarts Express, sighing as she stared out at the Great Lake. of course she enjoyed being home at the Burrow, but Hogwarts made her feel safe. 

"taking in the luxury before going back to your one bedroom home?" a smug voice asked from next to her. she jumped slightly, being met with the pale face of Draco Malfoy. 

"do you have anyone else to bother? or do you just take pride in harassing me?" (Y/n) shot back, her finger tracing the stone wall. 

Draco went bright pink. (Y/n) grinned. 

"if i didn't know any better, Malfoy, i'd say you fancy me." her grin never left her face. 

Draco's face flushed deeper. "fancy you? who would fancy a Weasley?" he shot back, rolling his eyes. 

"loads of people. haven't you met my brothers?" (Y/n) asked, turning to stare at the blond. 

"your git of a brother? Percy, isn't it? well i'd say no one fancies him." Draco replied, his pale eyes wandering over (Y/n)'s face. 

(Y/n) let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "believe it or not, Malfoy, but Percy has a girlfriend. i guess ladies dig the redheads." she joked, causing Draco to crack a smile. 

"see you in a few months, Malfoy." 

"you too, Weasley." 

the two parted peacefully (for the first time ever), small smiles on their face. 

"was Malfoy giving you trouble?" Ron asked, his lips in a scowl. 

"no, Ronald." (Y/n) sighed, sitting in the compartment with her brother, Hermione, and Harry. 

"good. i hate that bloody twat." Ron rolled his eyes. 

"so Harry, are you excited for the Quidditch World Cup?" (Y/n) changed the subject, her eyes placed on the brunette. 

the four quickly fell into a conversation, whole an hour later a small owl flew in. it was no bigger than (Y/n)'s palm, and it was carrying a letter. 

they watched eagerly as Harry skimmed over the parchment, his jaw dropping. "well, what's it say?" Hermione asked. 

Harry read the letter aloud. 

"i told you Sirius got you the Firebolt." Hermione grinned, leaning back into the seat. 

"oh, Sirius also is leaving this owl for you two. says he feels sorry for what happened about Pete- well, Scabbers." Harry stated, folding the letter up and placing it in his pocket. (Y/n) and Ron's face lit up. 

they arrived at King Cross station, walking out of the platform. "is that your uncle?" Hermione asked, pointing to a short man that was very wide. he had a huge mustache, and looked very angry compared to Molly and Arthur who were smiling brightly at their children. 

"unfortunately yes." Harry sighed, giving his friends a hug. 

"see you, Harry." (Y/n) smiled at him, walking over to her other siblings and parents. 

"hey, mum and dad." the girl smiled, being embraced tightly by the ginger parents. 

Ron walked over, and the eight Weasleys made their way away from the station and back to the Burrow safely.


	15. Chapter 15

(Y/n) sat with her father, Fred, George, and Ron as they waited for the clock to strike five pm. they were waiting to pick up Harry for the Quidditch World Cup, the Dursleys giving them permission to take him. (either way Harry was going- the opportunity was too good to miss). 

she decided to go get the brunette with her brothers instead of staying here with Hermione, Ginny, her mum, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. 

"oh blimey, we're already late." Arthur groaned, grabbing some floo powder. "alright. i'll go first, Fred come second, George third, Ron fourth, (Y/n) fifth. ready?" the four kids nodded. 

"4 Privet Drive!" Arthur said, stepping into the fire. "me next!" Fred said excitedly, grabbing his own powder. 

George followed after his twin, Ron next, then (Y/n). "4 Privet Drive." the ginger said, grinning at Hermione as she started spinning. 

"ouch!" Ron yelled. (Y/n) had fallen right on top of him. 

"dad? where are we?" she asked, crammed against the brick wall. 

"it appears the Dursleys have a difficult fireplace. no biggy- i'll get this sorted." Arthur explained, pulling out his wand causing the kids to groan in pain. 

the fireplace bursted away, the five of them falling on top of each other in the living room. "Harry!" Ron and (Y/n) said at the same time, getting off Fred and George. 

(Y/n) wiped the dust off her, hugging the brunette. "hello, i'm Arthur Weasley." her father introduced to the Dursleys. 

"this is Fred, George, Ron, and (Y/n)." he gave the short man a warm smile. the Dursleys watched angrily as the redheads scattered across their living room. 

"well, where is your trunk, Harry?" Arthur asked. 

"it's upstairs in my bedroom." Harry explained, a wide grin on his face. 

"we'll get it." Fred and George said, winking at Harry and heading upstairs. Arthur tried fixing the electric fireplace, talking kindly to the Dursleys (who had absolutely no interest on what he was saying). 

"what's your name?" Dudley asked. (Y/n) immediately recognized him by what Harry has told her. really, really "big boned", blond hair, and clutching his bottom. 

"(Y/n)." she tried to politely answer, but she couldn't help her face turn in disgust. 

Fred and George returned pulling Harry's trunk along with them. Fred spilled some candies on the floor, rushing to pick them up. 

"well, we best be off." Arthur said sadly, wishing he could stay a little longer and look around at more muggle stuff. 

"go on, Fred." their father motioned. Fred wickedly grinned, watching as Dudley ate the candies hungrily. "the Burrow!" he said, disappearing into the fire. 

suddenly, Dudley started to throw up, but he was throwing up his own tongue. (Y/n) watched in amusement as George smirked widely at his twin's actions, quickly disappearing into the fire. 

"Fred! oh, i'll help! i'm sorry, jokesters, my sons are-" Arthur scrambled over to Dudley, but Petunia and Vernon thrashed the blond around angrily. Vernon started to throw ornaments, almost hitting (Y/n) and Harry. 

"ladies first." Harry said quickly, trying to hold back his laughter. (Y/n) brightly smiled at him, saying the Burrow and spinning. 

when she returned, Fred and George were in a laughing fit on the floor. clutching their stomachs, Ron was laughing next to them. 

"that was bloody brilliant!" (Y/n) complimented, high-fiving the older twins. giggles left her mouth as Charlie and Bill sat there confused. 

"Fred! George!" Arthur shouted after Harry arrived. "you're lucky i don't tell your mother about what you did!" 

"tell me what?" Molly asked, causing the redheads to jump. 

"uh.." Arthur trailed off. (Y/n) quickly scrambled off with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.


	16. Chapter 16

(Y/n) tiredly walked with her family (plus Harry and Hermione), the moon still out. they were on their way to the Portkey for the Quidditch World Cup, dressed like muggles to not alert the non-wizards. 

"Arthur! it's about time son." Amos said, a wide smile on his face. 

"Sorry Amos. some of us had a sleepy start. this is Amos Diggory, everyone, he works at the Ministry with me. and this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am i right?" Arthur asked. 

"yes sir." Cedric replied. the tall Hufflepuff looked at all the redheads, a smile on his face when he saw (Y/n). "hi, Ced." she grinned, pulling him into a hug. 

"are these all your kids?" Amos asked. 

"no, no. just the redheads. this is Fred, George, Ginny, (Y/n), Ron, and his two friends Hermione and Harry." 

"Harry Potter?" Amos repeated, shock in his voice. Amos and Harry shook hands, the other kids standing in silence. 

"there's the Portkey." Arthur stated as they all walked up the hill. 

"shall we? don't want to be late." Amos replied. 

after Arthur explained what a Portkey was to Harry, they all touched the boot. they immediately started spinning, and it was about as quick as lightening before they slammed into the ground. 

"ow.." (Y/n) groaned. she had fallen on her bag, her jean button digging into her stomach. 

"here.." Cedric held out his hand. (Y/n) felt her face grow warm as she placed her hand in his. he helped her up, picking up her bag for her. 

"thank you." she mumbled, adverting his gaze.

"no problem." he laughed, starting to walk with her. (Y/n) glanced at Hermione who gave her a thumbs up and a bright smile. the redhead rolled her eyes playfully, her cheeks heating up more. 

"so uh, are you cheering for Ireland?" she asked, looking up at the Hufflepuff Seeker.

"'course." he grinned, their arms slightly touching. "good." she affirmed, her cheeks starting to hurt from smiling. 

"i think she fancies Pretty Boy Diggory." Fred and George said (not so quietly) from behind them. 

"oy! you bloody twats- i can hear you!" she turned around and yelled, causing George to slightly flinch. 

it wasn't that she fancied Cedric- it was the fact that who wouldn't blush and get all smiley around an older, taller boy (who was sorta attractive). 

the next morning the lot got up very early, slipping off their pajamas and into their clothing. (Y/n) grinned widely when she saw the stadium, walking in between Fred and George. Percy, Charlie, and Bill had joined them the night they arrived. 

"100,000 seats." Arthur stated, smiling brightly as he lead his children over to the entrance. he handed the witch the Ministry tickets, and she gave him directions. 

the stairs were filled with purple carpet, each step taking them closer and closer to the Top Box. 

they found their seats, clutching their ominoculars excitedly. "we can see everything up here!" Ginny squealed happily, jumping up and down. 

"Dobby?" Harry asked, causing Hermione, Ron, and (Y/n) to turn to where he was looking. an elf sat in the seat, shaking nervously. it's big, brown eyes were filled with fear. 

"i am not Dobby, sir. i am Winky, but Winky does know Dobby, sir. Winky is very good friends with Dobby." the house elf said. 

(Y/n) turned her head back to the field, which seemed to be so far from where they were sat. she saw a flash of blond hair come sliding into the seats behind them, her eyes going wide. 

Lucius Malfoy was talking to Cornelius Fudge, Bagman, and Arthur. well, Arthur and Lucius weren't exactly talking, more like glaring. the last time the two had spoken, they had gotten into a fist fight at Flourish and Blotts.

"hello, Weasley." Draco raised his eyebrows. he noticed her red hair had grew, and she was wearing a green turtleneck. 

"Malfoy." she replied flatly, taking in his appearance. a black on black suit, his hair falling in front of his face. 

"you don't look as horrendous when you did a few months ago." she teased evilly, turning her attention back to the crowd. Draco felt his lips curl into a smirk.


	17. Chapter 17

the Quidditch match began, each player zipping through the air as fast as lightening. (Y/n) felt the wind through her hair as she laughed along with Hermione and Ginny, clapping and cheering loudly. 

the Ireland Seeker, Lynch, had slammed against the floor twice due to Krum. 

"ew!" Ginny shrieked, a bludger hitting Krum against the nose. Ireland was up by over 100 points, and Krum was flying quickly through the air, his blood spurting behind him. 

"Krum has caught the Snitch!" Bagman announced, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. Ireland has won, 160-150. 

"why on earth would he do that!?" Ron asked angrily. 

"he wanted the match to end on his terms." Harry explained, a wide grin on his face. (Y/n) was smooshed into a giant group hug by Fred and George, being pushed against George and Bill. 

the Weasleys (plus Hermione and Harry) pulled away, walking down the stairs and back to their campground. 

"there's no one like Krum. he's like a bird the way he rides the wind. he's more than an athlete, he's an artist." Ron stated, Fred and George flapping their arms viciously. 

"i think you're in love, Ron." Ginny teased, causing (Y/n) to grin. 

"Viktor i love you, Viktor i do!" the twins sang, Harry joining in with the boys. 

"boys." Hermione giggled from next to (Y/n). 

"sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred announced, talking about the loud noises from outside. 

"stop! stop it! it's not the Irish. we need to get out of here, now." Arthur shouted. 

they all scrambled outside the tent, (Y/n)'s eyes filled with horror. everything was set on fire, Muggles were being thrown into the air upside down. a lady was hanging from her feet, her knickers on display for everyone to see. 

"go into the forest, we'll get this sorted." Arthur instructed. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting to help the Ministry. 

"come on!" Fred trudged, pushing his siblings towards the thick trees. Ginny clung onto  
(Y/n)'s hand tightly as they ran, Ron protectively in front of his sisters and Hermione. 

George lead everyone through the forest, Fred behind making sure they stayed together. "we're gonna be alright, okay Gin?" (Y/n) assured, her own chest heaving. 

"wait, i lost my wand!" Harry alerted, causing them to stop running. "what, how?" Ron asked, breathing heavily. 

"i..i don't know!" Harry replied, looking around quickly. when they looked back up, Fred, Ginny, and George were nowhere to be seen. 

"oh bloody hell, we've lost them!" Ron groaned. the four huddled closely together, watching in fright as a giant skull filled the sky. 

"get down!" Harry shouted, grabbing onto them and pulling them down to the floor. 

"stop! those are my twins." Arthur yelled. 

"Ron, (Y/n), Harry, Hermione are you alright?" he asked, helping them up. 

"which one of you conjured this?" Barty Crouch asked angrily. 

"you can't possibly..." 

"do not lie! you have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Amos said. 

"crime?" Harry asked confused. 

"Barty, they're just kids." Arthur stated. 

"what crime?" 

"Harry it's his mark." Hermione explained. 

"those people tonight.. in the masks, they're his too aren't they? they're his followers." (Y/n) trailed off nervously, picking her finger nails. 

"follow me." Barty instructed. 

"there was a man. before. there." 

"who, Harry?" Arthur asked. 

"dunno. i didn't see his face." 

quickly, a small house elf came nervously out of the forest. "Winky?" Barty asked, scrunching his brows as the house elf was holding Harry's wand. 

more arguing later, they all agreed that the teenagers couldn't have conjured the Dark Mark, and Winky just found Harry's wand. 

they all wandered back to the tent, Fred sitting with Ginny and George. Charlie and Bill were tending to their wounds, Percy fumbling around. 

"i suggest everyone gets some rest." Arthur sighed, rubbing his eyelids tiredly. after all it was 3am..


	18. Chapter 18

(Y/n) arrived at the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to her mum, Charlie, and Bill. she sat back in the blue cushions, sighing tiredly. 

Hermione and (Y/n) chatted away as boys came and gone, talking to Harry and Ron about the Quidditch World Cup. 

Neville Longbottom entered the compartment, Ron gushing over Viktor Krum and showing him his figurine. 

"we saw him right up close as well.. we we're in the top box-" 

"for the first and last time in your life, Weasley." 

Draco entered the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle, his face turned up in a scowl as he overheard Ron. 

(Y/n) jumped slightly when she heard his voice. she glared up at the blond, her (e/c) eyes narrowed as she took in his appearance. he was dressed in the same black on black suit from the World Cup, his soft hair dangling over his eyebrows. 

"don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy." Harry shot back. 

"Weasley, what is that?" Draco pointed next to Pigwidegeon's cage where the sleeve of Ron's dress robes hung out. the old lace was very obvious as Draco grabbed it. 

"look at this!" he laughed. 

"Weasley, you weren't thinking about wearing these- were you? i mean, they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety.." 

"eat dung, Malfoy!" Ron shot, grabbing the clothes from him. his face was as red as his dress robes, his shaggy hair falling over his face. 

"so.. going to enter, Weasley? going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? there's money involved as well, you know.. you'd also be able to afford some decent robes if you won.." 

"what are you talking about?" Ron asked. 

"are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated. 

"i suppose you will, Potter? you never miss a chance to show off, do you?" 

"either explain what you're going on about or go away, Malfoy." Hermione said sharply. 

"don't tell me you don't know? you've got a father and a brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? my god, my father told me about it ages ago.. heard it from Cornelius Fudge. but then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry.. maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley. yes, they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him.." 

Draco trailed off, his smirk never leaving his face. Crabbe and Goyle snickered loudly, causing Ron's face to flush in anger. 

"you look good, (Y/n)." Draco winked at the redhead, causing her to blush madly. 

he exited the compartment, the two big Slytherins following after him. Ron stood up, slamming the door shut so hard the glass shattered. 

"Ron!" (Y/n) and Hermione scolded. Hermione pulled out her wand, muttering, "Reparo!" causing the glass shards to reconnect.


	19. Chapter 19

(Y/n) sat in the Great Hall next to Ginny and Lavender, pushing her curtain bangs out of her face. Molly had decided it was time (Y/n) had a haircut, styling her daughter's hair how she wanted the day before school started. 

Dumbledore introduced the Triwizard Tournament, sparking interest in many of the students. 

"but, there will be an age limit. no one under the age of seventeen shall enter." Barty Crouch stated. 

"that's rubbish!" Fred and George shouted, causing the headmaster to shoot a glare their way. 

"are you gonna enter, Ron?" (Y/n) asked her twin as they walked into the entrance hall. 

"maybe. if Fred and George can conjure up an age potion." Ron shrugged, but a small smile was plastered on his face. 

the next day (Y/n) stumbled down the ladder of Divination, heading to the Great Hall for lunch. 

Draco was there, reading aloud the Daily Prophet, his lips in a smirk as Ron and Harry stood angrily across from him. 

"get stuffed, Malfoy. come on, Ron.." Harry said. 

"oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter? so tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?" 

(Y/n) felt her stomach drop at the mention of her mum. she marched her way up to the three, causing Draco's smirk to slightly drop when his eyes met the ginger's. 

"you know your mother, Malfoy?" Harry asked in a scowl. (Y/n) and Hermione grabbed onto Ron's robes to stop him from tackling Malfoy. 

"that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?" 

Draco's face went red with anger. 

"don't you dare insult my mother, Potter." 

"keep your fat mouth shut then." Harry snapped. 

a loud bang was heard, causing everyone to jump slightly. one more bang was heard, then the voice of Mad-Eye Moody was echoing through the entrance hall. 

"oh no you don't laddie!" he shouted, limping over. Draco had been turned into a white ferret, running around on the floor. 

"Professor Moody, what are you doing?" shrieked McGonagall as she came rushing over. 

"teaching." Moody answered shortly, raising Draco into the air. (Y/n) couldn't help but laugh slightly. 

"is that a student?" McGonagall asked. 

"technically it's a ferret." 

McGonagall flicked her wand, Draco replacing the ferret. his hair was disheveled, his face remained red with anger. 

"my father will hear about this!" 

"is that a threat?" Moody asked. Draco backed down in fear, standing next to (Y/n). 

"Moody! we give out detentions, we don't use Transfigurations!" McGonagall scolded. 

"oh trust me, he's getting detention too. come on, Malfoy." Moody snarled, grabbing Draco's scruff and dragging him to his office. 

Ron was laughing, Hermione giggling next to him. (Y/n) rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight off the smile that curved onto her lips.


	20. Chapter 20

it was now Thursday, the Slytherins and Gryffindors rushing excitedly to Mad-Eye Moody's class. 

(Y/n) sat down behind Ron and Harry with Hermione, her leg bouncing in anticipation. Draco found himself in the seat next to (Y/n)'s, sending her a wink. 

"leave me alone, Malfoy." she rolled her eyes, but her stomach turned with butterflies. 

"Alastor Moody." a voice said, startling the class.

"Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. i'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. any questions? when it comes to the dark arts, i believe in a practical approach so put away your books. but first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" 

Moody's regular eye stayed on the students as his big one turned around in circles, inspecting each kid thoroughly. Hermione raised her hand. 

"three sir." she said. 

"and they are so named?" Moody asked. 

"because they are unforgivable. use of any one will.." 

Moody cut her off. "will earn you to a one way ticket to Azkaban! correct. now the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. i say different! you need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to put your chewing gum somewhere else then under your desk Mr Finnigan!" 

"aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head."

Moody threw the chalk at Seamus, causing Hermione and (Y/n) to flinch. 

"so, which curse shall we see first? Mr Weasley!" 

"yes.." Ron answered wearily. 

"give us a curse."

"well, my dad did tell me about one.. the Imperius Curse."

"ah, yes. your father would know all about that, gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. perhaps this will show you why." 

Moody opened the jar, pulling out a spider.   
(Y/n) heard Ron gulp as he pushed as far away from the front as possible. 

"Imperio." he said to the spider, taking his wand and gliding it across the classroom. 

"don't worry. completely harmless." Mad-Eye assured the class. "but if she bites, she's lethal!" 

Draco started laughing with Goyle. "what are you laughing at?" Moody glared, dropping the spider on Draco's face. 

"get it off me!" he shrieked, yelling at Goyle who froze in horror. (Y/n) cracked a grin. 

"talented isn't she? what shall i have her do next? jump out the window? drown herself?" 

Hermione and (Y/n) shared an unsettled look. 

after class, Draco practically pushed by everyone to get out. "don't you think, he's a bit strange?" the redhead asked Hermione as they walked into the room with the Goblet of Fire. 

"definitely." Hermione agreed, the two sitting down on the bench. 

they watched as Cedric put his name in, the Hufflepuffs cheering loudly. 

"eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? in three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen." Ron said to Harry. 

"yeah well rather you than me." Harry replied. Fred and George came in cheering, Lee Jordan following behind them happily. 

"thank you, thank you. well lads we've done it." George exclaimed. 

"cooked it up just this morning." Fred added. 

"it's not going to work." Hermione said. 

"oh yeah? and why's that Granger?" Fred and George were now sitting on either side of the girls. 

"you see this? this is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." 

"so?" Fred asked. 

"so a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion." 

"that's why it's so brilliant, because it's so pathetically dimwitted." 

"ready Fred?" 

"ready George." 

"bottoms up." 

they drank the potion, the people around them watching eagerly. jumping inside the age line, they reached up to put their names in when they immediately shot back. the twins have grown white, shaggy beards along with their hair. 

"you said.." George started. 

"you said.." Fred growled, pouncing on top of George.


	21. Chapter 21

(Y/n) sat in the Great Hall bouncing her leg nervously, sitting in between Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. 

Dumbledore was waiting for all the students to arrive so he can pick the champions. Draco walked in cooly with Crabbe and Goyle, looking around the giant room in search for the Slytherins. 

his eyes wandered down to (Y/n)'s, a small smirk curving on his lips when he noticed her staring at him. 

(Y/n) watched as he lead Crabbe and Goyle next to the Durmstrang students as the doors to the Great Hall closed swiftly. 

"sit down, please. and now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Dumbledore announced to everyone, walking around the cup with blue flames. 

the flames instantly turned red as a piece of paper shot out of it, landing perfectly in the Headmaster's hand. 

"the Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!" he said, everyone clapping loudly for the Quidditch Seeker. another name came flying out of the cup, Dumbledore grabbing it quickly. 

"the champion from Beauxbatons.. Fleur Delacour!"

"the Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore finished proudly. 

the Hufflepuffs roared in cheers as Cedric walked down the isle with a bright grin on his face. he made eye contact with (Y/n) who gave him a wide smile and a thumbs up. 

"excellent! we now have our three champions! but in the end only one will go down in history. only one will hoist this chalice of champions, the vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!" the Headmaster showed the bright blue trophy. 

suddenly, the blue flames once again turned red as another piece of paper came flying out. 

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked in shock, looking around the room. 

Harry stood in astonishment, his knees buckling slightly. 

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called. 

"go on, Harry." Hermione said. 

"Harry for goodness sakes." (Y/n) groaned, pushing the brunette boy onto his feet and towards the isle. 

he nervously walked down in front of the students, everyone watching in shock. (Y/n) could feel the anger spewing from Ron as he glared at Harry. 

"he's a cheat! he's not even seventeen yet!" Draco called out angrily. 

"you're all dismissed." Snape said coldly before turning to follow the other professors into the next room. 

students filed out of the room in shock, rage and jealousy. "Weasley!" a voice called out from behind (Y/n), causing her to stop in her tracks and shift off to the side. 

"Malfoy?" she asked, looking at the blond boy who came jogging over. without answering, he grabbed onto her wrist and dragged her to a nearby broom closet. 

"what the bloody hell do you want?" she asked annoyed, yanking her wrist from him as he locked the door. 

"how did Potter get his name in the Goblet?" he questioned, his voice in a whisper. 

"i don't know." she rolled her eyes, feeling his warm breath hit her face. mint. 

"why are you standing so close?" she asked smugly. 

"we're in a tight broom closet, (Y/n)-" 

"that you dragged us into." she cut him off, raising her eyebrows at him in the slightly dim closet. 

"shut up." he snarled. 

"why? can't take it knowing you're wrong?" she smirked, his pale eyes staring sharply into hers. 

"shut up." he repeated through gritted teeth. she immediately felt him take a step closer to her. 

"can't take it knowing Potter's in the spotlight and not you?"

"i said shut the fuck up." he growled, slamming his lips onto hers.


	22. Chapter 22

(Y/n) immediately kissed back, her hands placed on his waist to pull him closer as he cupped her face. 

their tongues danced together roughly as they kissed passionately. "i hate you." he murmured as he backed her up against the shelves, knocking a couple brooms over. 

"i hate you too." she mumbled back, bringing her fingers up to his soft hair. 

"don't touch my hair." 

"i'll touch whatever the hell i'll want to." 

they stared momentarily at each other, eyes narrowed as they looked over the other's face. "Merlin you're so hot." he groaned, his hand coming down to cup her jaw as he placed his lips down on hers once more. 

minutes later the two finally pushed away, stumbling out of the broom closet that was in the deserted entrance hall. 

"your lips are swollen, babe." she teased. 

"mine? you should look at yours." he retorted, a smirk on his face as he shoved his shirt back into his pants. 

"fuck you." she shot, but a small grin was plastered on her lips. 

"leave her alone, Malfoy." a third voice was heard, causing both the blond and redhead to jump. 

"Potter, mind your own bloody business." Draco spat, glancing at (Y/n) before making his way down to the Slytherin dungeon. 

"was he giving you trouble?" Harry asked coming over. 

"what? no.. no. uh, anyways." she trailed off, walking with the brunette up to the Gryffindor tower. 

"so, how did you get your name in the Goblet?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the stairs. 

"i didn't. someone else must have, and i have no clue who." he answered, letting out an agitated breath. 

"oh." 

"please, (Y/n). believe me." he begged. 

"i believe you, Harry. but Ron might not." she replied, looking up at the Fat Lady portrait. 

"Balderdash." she said, the Lady opening up as the two crawled through the hole. 

"well, goodnight." she nervously replied, her heart thumping as she avoided his gaze and went up to the girls dormitory. 

"where have you been?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice. 

"um, out taking a stroll along the castle. what are you doing?" she asked quietly, looking at what Hermione was working on. 

"oh, a thing i'm doing for the house elves. wanna join S.P.E.W?" she asked grinning. 

"i'll think about it." (Y/n) laughed slightly, slipping on her pajamas and falling into bed. 

"oh, don't think i didn't notice your swollen lips." the brunette mumbled. 

(Y/n) was too tired to respond as she drifted off to sleep. surely Hermione didn't know who she was with? 

next morning she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Harry, enjoying the cold Saturday morning. 

she sat across from Harry eating her porridge, occasionally making eye contact with Draco. Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of the table, Ron not daring to look at Harry. 

"has Ron talked to you?" she asked, her eyes kept on the blond who was sat across the room as they made flirtatious facial expressions at each other. 

"he did last night. i think he's really mad though. i have no clue as to why, stupid git." he murmured, playing with his cereal. 

"i can try to talk some sense into him?" she suggested, trying not to laugh when Draco choked on his toast. 

"no, it's okay. thanks though." Harry sighed, getting up and walking out. 

(Y/n) watched him leave, turning her head once more to see a paper swan flying towards her. 

grabbing onto it while trying not to draw attention to herself was quite an understatement. she accidentally fell on top of Seamus. "sorry, Sea." she blushed, sitting back down quickly. 

she opened the paper up quickly, the words scribbled  
meet me in the broom closet after lunch- draco x

she glanced up seeing Draco with his chin in his head staring at her, smirking slightly to himself. she nodded softly at him, taking the last bite of her porridge and heading out.


	23. Chapter 23

the weeks passed by quickly, each day getting closer and closer to the First Task. Hermione, (Y/n), and Harry sat in the library trying to find charms and spells that could help Harry with the task. 

"alright, i have to go. thanks girls." Harry sighed, grabbing a book and exiting. 

"alright, spill it. what's going on between you and whoever you've been seeing?" Hermione asked quietly, ducking her head down. 

"what?" (Y/n) blushed, shocked by the question. every few days a week Draco and her meet back in the broom closet for a quick snog-sesh. 

"i'm not stupid, (Y/n). i've noticed your messy hair, swollen lips, blushing face. who is it?" Hermione replied. 

"that's like me asking you what's going on between you and Viktor." (Y/n) taunted, closing her book and letting out a yawn. 

"i will find out, you know." Hermione smirked, closing her three books and exiting the library. 

(Y/n) let out a sigh, her stomach twisting in knots as she exited the room. she knew what she was doing was wrong, she knew her entire family would be upset, so why did she keep coming back?

the next day she rode down in the stage coach to the location of the first task, her Gryffindor scarf tied around her neck along with her black turtleneck. 

"i'm so nervous." Hermione said through chattering teeth as she walked with (Y/n) and Ron. 

"why? that bloody git signed up for it." Ron huffed, causing the girls to roll their eyes. 

"honestly, Ronald. he didn't do it." (Y/n) said, her mitten-clad hands rubbing against each other to try to create warmth. 

"whatever." Ron sighed, leaning against the wood as they made it up to the arena. 

minutes later Filch fired a canon, Cedric Diggory coming out nervously. 

"there he is." (Y/n) said, pointing at his small frame from where they were standing. 

the Swedish Short-Snout dragon thrashed around violently as Cedric tried to grab the golden egg. the crowd was going between ooh's and awe's. 

at the end, Cedric managed to come out with a burn mark to his shoulder but other than that he was safe. 

Fleur came out next, stumbling over the rocks. moments later she successfully grabbed the golden egg with no injury. 

Viktor Krum came out third, his bad posture and duck-footed feet not doing him justice as the Chinese Fireball almost nicked him. in the end, he ended up grabbing the egg but he stepped on the real dragon eggs. 

Harry finally came out, looking around nervously. "go Harry!" Hermione and (Y/n) yelled in union. 

the crowd watched anxiously as Harry fumbled around, hiding behind a rock while the Horntail blew fire. 

"your wand, Harry! use your wand!" Hermione shouted. 

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry casted. a couple seconds later the broom came flying in, Harry jumping on it steadily and flying into the air. 

only, the Horntail had broken free of the chains and was now following after Harry. "well done dragon!" Fred and George yelled excitedly. 

"please be okay, please be okay.." (Y/n) crossed her fingers, closing one eye but keeping the other slightly open. 

"there!" someone shouted, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers as Harry came flying back into the arena. 

Hermione and (Y/n) hugged each other tightly, letting out sighs of relief as Harry grabbed the egg. 

"well done, Harry!" Dumbledore grinned. 

Harry immediately got swept away into the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey as Dumbledore announced everyone return to the carriages.


	24. Chapter 24

(Y/n) ran a hand through her hair as she sat in the common room working on her Potions homework. 

"'Mione what time is it?" she asked quickly, her leg bouncing in anticipation. 

"five minutes til two, why?" the brunette answered across the room. 

"thanks!" (Y/n) called out, closing her homework and speed walking out the portrait hole. 

she practically ran down the stairs, eager to meet Draco in the broom closet. it was chilly on a Sunday, the first Sunday of December. 

(Y/n)'s life had gone particularly well over the past month. Ron and Harry finally made up, and her and Draco were seemingly starting to like each other. 

so when the redhead arrived at the broom closet, she was shocked to see Draco wasn't there yet. 

confused, she came to the conclusion that he just hadn't arrived yet. closing the door, the only source of light was from the small window at the very top of the shelves. 

ten minutes passed and no sign of the blond. sighing, (Y/n) sat down on the cold stone and began picking at her finger nails. 

five minutes later (Y/n) rolled her eyes and stood up, exiting the broom closet. she wiped the dust off her jeans, looking around the entrance hall seeing it deserted. 

"that twat." she muttered, stomping away. 

"(Y/n)!" a voice called after her. 

"what?" she snapped, turning around to be face to face with Draco. 

"where are you going?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"to the common room." she answered shortly. 

"why? aren't we supposed to, ya know?" he lowered his voice slightly. 

"we were. why the bloody hell are you late?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"i was busy." he answered flatly. 

she scoffed. "yeah, like i'm busy now. go snog yourself, dirty prick-" as she tried to walk away she felt a hand grip her wrist, pulling her back. 

"what did you just call me?" he asked through gritted teeth, his face so close to hers they were breathing on each other. 

"Draco please- people are staring." she murmured, looking around slightly to see five people watching confused. 

"get your filthy hands off my sister, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, stomping over angrily. 

Draco slightly loosened his grip on (Y/n), narrowing his eyes at Ron as he came over with Harry and Hermione- who was looking down at her feet. 

"go away, Weaselbee. this has nothing to do with you." Draco said. 

"stop. touching. my. sister." Ron said angrily, his face red. 

"Ron, please, it's okay-" (Y/n) started, her face flustered as Draco finally let go of her. 

"touch her again and i'll kill you, Malfoy." Ron spat, walking away with (Y/n)'s other wrist in his hand. 

"Hermione, Harry, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Ron demanded, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

Harry and Hermione walked down the other corridor without saying a word, both too shocked at Ron's anger. 

"what was going on?" he asked. 

"please, Ronald. calm dow-"

"tell me what the bloody hell was going on,   
(Y/n)." 

"nothing! it's none of your business!" (Y/n) said, now getting upset with her twin. 

"you're hiding something, (Y/n). i will find out, sooner or later." Ron huffed, walking back to find Harry and Hermione. 

"fuck." (Y/n) let out, her bottom lip trembling as tears filled her eyes. sitting down on the window, she didn't stop the water droplets from falling down her face. 

"are you alright?" a small voice asked. 

(Y/n) quickly wiped her tears, letting out a sniffle as she turned her head towards the voice. 

"i'm okay, Neville. thank you." she gave him a weak smile, her lip trembling more. 

"you can talk to me if you want. secret is safe with me." Neville sat across from the ginger, trying his best to reassure her. 

"i'm so conflicted, Neville. i have no idea what to do." she cried out, burying her face in his shoulder. Neville softly rubbed her back, chewing on his lip. 

"what does your heart tell you, and what does your head tell you?" 

"my heart tells me to go for it. my head tells me, (Y/n) your family will be so disappointed in you! stop!" she explained, her voice shaky. 

Neville stayed quiet for a moment, unsure what to say. "honestly, (Y/n). i say go for your heart, your family might be disappointed but if they know you're happy, then that's all that matters." 

"thank you, Neville. you're an amazing friend." she gave him a smile, placing a kiss to his scalp as she stood up and walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

"i'm so nervous." Hermione stated as (Y/n) started to put on her eyeshadow. Ginny, Hermione, and (Y/n) were all getting ready for the Yule Ball. 

"trust me, Hermione. everyone is going to go crazy when they see you." (Y/n) grinned, referring to the beautiful dress she was wearing with her curly hair. 

"do you think i look too different?" she asked nervously, fiddling with her fingers. 

"are you kidding? you look absolutely gorgeous, Hermione." Ginny smiled, pulling on her dress. 

"oh, Merlin. i look like like a walking watermelon." Ginny sighed, putting half her hair into a side braid. 

"enough, ladies. you both look absolutely wonderful, and we are going to go crush those boys." 

"says you, you don't even have a date." Ginny teased, grabbing her shoes. 

(Y/n) scoffed. "i don't need a date. and, for your information, two Ravenclaw boys asked me but i politely declined." 

"whatever you say." Ginny giggled, walking out of the dormitory to go meet Neville. 

"or do you not have a date because the person you were hoping to go with didn't ask?" Hermione raised her eyebrows as (Y/n) pulled away from her face softly. 

"shh." (Y/n) laughed, but felt an ache in her chest. "mum doesn't really have the best taste." she said while pulling out a dark green dress with ugly flowers on the bottom.

"i'm sure you'll look amazing, (Y/n)." Hermione reassured, slipping on her shoes. 

"thanks." the redhead replied, stepping into it and zipping up the back. "see, it looks better on." Hermione said. 

(Y/n) looked over her appearance one last time. her makeup was neatly done, hints of green and gold simply done on her eyes. her hair was curled, her curtain bangs falling pleasantly on her face. 

Hermione had left the room to meet with Krum leaving (Y/n) alone. sighing, she slipped on her black flats and left the dormitory. 

when she arrived at the entrance hall, students were gathering around with their dates and friends. (Y/n) quickly found Ron, who was wearing ugly dress robes, Padma, Parvati, and Harry. 

"what's up, father time?" she teased, ruffling Ron's hair. "says you, walking vine." Ron taunted back, slightly shoving her. 

"no need to get your knickers in a twist." she rolled her eyes, giving compliments to the sisters and Harry. 

her gaze drifted up to the stairs as she saw Draco come walking down, his pale eyes locked on her. hanging onto his arm was Pansy Parkinson, dressed in pale-pink robes. 

(Y/n) couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy shoot through her. for the past two weeks she had hoped Draco would come without a date, but looking back on it now she realized how silly she was to think that. of course the Slytherin Prince wasn't coming to the Yule Ball alone. 

Draco and her kept their eye contact all the way until he entered the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle following shortly behind (whom weren't accompanied by dates). 

after the Champions got their first dance, the students crowded around the Weird Sisters singing and dancing their hearts out. (Y/n) was dancing next to Angelina and Katie, singing along to the lyrics happily. 

she made her way over to Harry and Ron, who were sulking in the corner, and sat next to them trying to catch her breath. 

"what's up with you two?" she asked, taking a sip of water. 

"nothing." they both shortly replied, their eyes on the crowd. 

"you know, if both of you had man'd up and asked Hermione and Cho then you both wouldn't be pouting like children right now." she snapped. 

"you don't even have a date!" Ron shot back annoyed. 

"i don't need one!" she defensively said, standing back up. "whatever. you two party poopers enjoy yourselves." 

hours later most of the students left the Great Hall as the time reached 11: 51pm. only three couples were left, slow dancing and left in their own world. 

(Y/n) was getting the last of the snacks at the food table, stuffing her mouth with crackers as she watched the couples. 

"stuffing your face, Weasley?" a voice asked from next to her. 

"what do you want, Malfoy?" she muttered, wiping the crumbs off her lips as she stared at the blond. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "why did you come alone?" he asked suddenly. 

"why did you come with pug face Parkinson?" she raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly to herself. 

"touché." he cracked a smile, glancing at who was still here. 

"wanna dance?" he asked so quietly she almost didn't hear it. 

"uh, sure." she blushed, accepting his hand and letting him guide her to the dance floor. 

"i'm warning you though, i've never danced with someone, let alone a Malfoy. aren't you lads professionals?" she joked, placing her hand on his shoulder, her other in his cold hand. 

Draco let out a small laugh. "almost." 

"i never thought i would be dancing with a Weasley." he mumbled, pressing their foreheads together as they swayed gently. 

"i never thought i would ever be this close to a Malfoy." she whispered, taking in his scent of cologne, green apples, and peppermint. 

"you're not so bad, Weasley." 

"you're not either, Malfoy."


	26. Chapter 26

(Y/n) walked down to Care of Magical Creatures with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "i'm excited to see Hagrid." the redhead sighed, putting up her hair. her bangs fell around her face, framing her features. 

"i just hope we can stop doing the skrewts." Hermione mumbled as they approached Hagrid's hut. 

"rotten little things, aren't they?" the redhead agreed, her eyes narrowing when she saw a lady instead of the large male. 

"come on, bell rang five minutes ago." she hissed. 

"i'm professor Grubbly-Plank." she introduced, glancing around at all the students. 

"where's Hagrid?" Harry asked. 

"he has requested me for the day." she answered shortly. laughing came from behind them, and surely enough the Slytherins were walking up. 

Draco wore a smirk as he approached. the last time (Y/n) had spoken to him was a week ago at the Yule Ball when they danced. 

"alright, follow me." Professor Grubbly-Plank said, leading the students into the forest. 

the Gryffindors spoke quietly as they followed the teacher, the Slytherins right behind. (Y/n) kept her gaze in front of her, stealing glances at the blond every chance she got. 

"this is a Unicorn. can i have the ladies up in the front, they appreciate a woman's touch more. men in the back." 

"wow." Parvati and Lavender awed, pushing their way in front of the other girls. 

(Y/n) stood with Hermione, staring at the magnificent creature as it ate the grass below. "oy!" (Y/n) yelped, feeling a pinch at her side causing her to jump. 

"is there a problem, Miss Weasley?" Grubbly-Plank asked. 

"no, Professor." (Y/n) blushed, turning around to glare at Draco. 

"what do you want, shit-bag?" she murmured, taking in the smell of his cologne. 

"your hair looks nice, fuck-face." he smirked. 

"thanks. you smell okay for an arse." she grinned, not hearing his reply as she walked forward to pet the unicorn. 

a few weeks passed and Hagrid still had not returned. it appears that Rita Skeeter, that nasty woman, had outed Hagrid as a half-giant. 

"hopefully we see Hagrid here." Harry said as the four of them walked down to Hogsmeade. 

"hopefully." Ron agreed. 

"i'll meet you guys in the Three Broomsticks." (Y/n) said, earning a nod from the Golden Trio. pulling her sweater tighter, she walked behind Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, her teeth chattering in the cool January air. 

"you look hot, Weaselbee." 

"actually i'm very cold, Ferret Boy." she grinned, causing him to let out a small laugh. he leaned against the wall next to her, looking around to see they were alone. 

"you know, we are-" 

"why did you go to the ball with Pansy?" she blurted out. 

"what?" he asked, scrunching his face in confusion. 

"why did you go to the ball with Pansy?" she repeated nervously. Draco blushed suddenly, awkwardly scratching his neck. 

"she was the only one who asked. plus, i knew it would get under your skin." 

"so you don't like her?" 

"nope. not a chance. the girl i like is much more beautiful." Draco sent her a wink, smirking slightly to himself. 

(Y/n) felt her whole body grow warmer as she blushed furiously. "you're right. Crabbe would be beautiful in a wig." she joked, causing him to burst into laughter. 

"you're cute, Malfoy."


	27. Chapter 27

"go Harry!" (Y/n) cheered loudly, trying not to freeze her butt off as she stood a few kids away from Draco. 

Harry was waiting with the other three champions, their teeth chattering furiously as they stood in the cold February air. 

"go!" 

the four champions dove into the water, the crowd falling silent. all of a sudden, Harry shot up through the water and did a flip. "yes!"   
(Y/n) squealed. 

"have you seen Ron or Hermione?" she asked Ginny. "no." Ginny answered, rubbing her hands together to create warmth. 

"strange." she murmured, pulling her beanie further onto her head. 

"a whole hour without Potter? i can get used to this." Draco smirked, Crabbe and Goyle sniggering. 

"jealous you can't be the one down there, Malfoy?" (Y/n) raised her eyebrows in amusement. 

"you wish. who knows, maybe you could be the one i save." he winked, sending an instant blush to her cheeks. 

"never." she grinned, licking her lips. 

"don't be so cheeky, love." he teased, earning weird looks from the people in between them. 

she playfully rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the water and began tapping her gloved fingers against the freezing railing. 

"seriously, has anyone seen Ronald or Hermione?" she asked loudly. everyone else just shook their heads. 

thirty minutes passed and there was no sign of anyone. (Y/n)'s chest was quickly becoming heavy as she took deep breaths. 

"i 'ought to think someone woulda showed up by now, don't you?" a Ravenclaw fifth year boy whispered in her ear. 

"oh! uh, yeah." she breathed out, startled by his closeness. Jackson Felton was one out of two boys who asked (Y/n) to the Yule Ball, and was rumored to have a crush on her since second year. 

"cold? here you can take my coat." 

"thank you, but i'm okay." she nervously smiled at him, quickly becoming uncomfortable. 

"go away." Draco growled, his front pressed against (Y/n). 

Jackson's eyes went wide before quickly scurrying off into the sea of people. "what'd you do that for?" she asked. 

"he was bothering you." 

"i coulda handled it."

"by doing what? standing there awkwardly?" Draco taunted. 

(Y/n) quickly started to become angry. "fuck you!" she said. 

"fuck you too." he narrowed his eyes.

"Merlin, you're so hot. if people weren't everywhere around us right now i would snog the hell out of you." 

"is that all you want? to snog? Malfoy, sorry to break it to you, but i don't wanna spend my entire Hogwarts years hiding in a broom closet snogging boys. i want a real relationship, i want to feel loved." she snapped, turning to walk down the stairs onto another platform.

loud cheers erupted moments later. Cedric had came up with Cho, gasping for air as they swam to the platform. (Y/n) hadn't even realized Fleur wasn't in the water when she walked down to the bottom platform. 

"good job, Ced!" she grinned, waving to him. he flashed her a warm smile, his teeth chattering. 

"Krum!" the Durmstrang boys chanted. Viktor came up with Hermione, swimming over. 

"Hermione!" (Y/n) gasped, throwing a blanket on her. 

"are you alright? where's Ron?" she asked, trying to dry the brunette. 

"Harry is going to save him." she choked out, shivering into the towel. 

the clock had just rung. one hour had passed and Harry was still under water. 

"Potter!" Dean and Seamus yelled, startling the crowd. Ron and Fleur's little sister came floating up, Harry quickly following by jumping on the platform. 

"i thought you were dead!" (Y/n) said, hugging Ron tightly. 

"me too." he sighed, squeezing his twin firmly. 

"and you! are you okay?" she asked, pressing a kiss to Harry's scalp. 

"i'm alright, (Y/n), thanks." he shivered, standing up. 

"Cedric Diggory has placed first! Harry Potter, for your act of bravery, we shall award you second!"


	28. Chapter 28

(Y/n) walked down to Care of Magical Creatures with Ron and Harry, pushing her hair behind her ears. it was now March, the weather starting to get a bit warmer. 

"poor Hermione. she doesn't deserve that, you know." (Y/n) stated, referring to how Pansy and few other Slytherin girls had been taunting her from what Rita Skeeter suggested about her in the paper. 

that morning Hermione received a bunch of hate mail, and she was now in the hospital wing due to pus coming in contact with her hands. 

the Gryffindors waited by Hagrid's hut as the Slytherins came trotting down the stone steps, Malfoy wearing a smug grin with Crabbe and Goyle. 

"where's your girlfriend, Potter? what got her so upset this morning?" Pansy asked, smirking slightly. 

"jealous much, Pug-face?" (Y/n) shot back, raising her eyebrows at the brunette. 

"maybe you should keep your mouth shut and learn to mind your own business." (Y/n) added angrily. 

"leave it alone, (Y/n)." Harry suggested, and Ron quickly came behind his twin. 

"why would i be jealous, carrot top? i have someone. and he's pretty hot, if you ask me." Pansy grinned, looking at Draco. 

but Draco wasn't looking at Pansy, he was looking at (Y/n) in amusement, a proud smile on his face. 

"how strange, because it appears-" 

"'ello, class." Hagrid came stomping over, unknowingly breaking up the argument.

after he instructed the lesson and handed out Nifflers, he let the students search around.   
(Y/n) found a quiet spot near a tree, sitting down with her Niffler. 

"hello, little guy." she cooed, petting his black fur as it nuzzled into her hand. 

"aren't you the cutest? i hope you don't mind not searching, i'm just not really up to it today." she talked to the small creature a little longer before she heard footsteps. 

"talking to the animal because you have no friends, Weaselbee?" Draco smirked, his own Niffler probably out searching. 

"i think you're jealous Milo is getting more attention from me than you." she grinned, petting the top of its head. 

"you named it Milo?" he raised his eyebrows, sitting next to her on the leaves. 

"yes. adorable, isn't he?" she awed, staring into the creature's black eyes. 

"wow." he shook his head, letting out a small laugh. 

"if you started to appreciate the small things in life, you wouldn't be so mean, Malfoy." she teased, looking up at his pointed face. 

"i'm not mean." he scoffed. 

"uh, huh. when's the last time you did something nice for someone?" 

"i graced you with my presence." he joked, causing her to laugh. 

"something nice for someone that wasn't me?" she restated. Draco thought for a moment. 

"exactly." she said, leaning her head against his shoulder, causing him to slightly flinch at the sudden contact. 

"so tell me, Draco, how touched starved are you?" she mumbled, using her index finger to trace circles on his wrist. 

he didn't get to answer. Hagrid's voice came booming through the woods, announcing to come back and that they have a winner. she stood up quickly, putting Milo on the ground so he can run back. 

"wait, (Y/n)." Draco stood up after her, nervously staring at her. 

"yes?" she asked. 

he cupped her face gently, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. she placed her hands on his waist, pulling him closer. 

"thank you." he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. 

"for what?"

"for being you."


	29. Chapter 29

(Y/n) sat with Ron and Hermione, clapping loudly as the four champions stood in the middle of the arena. 

Cedric was glancing around nervously, sending (Y/n) a weak smile as she gave him a thumbs up. 

"on the count of three. one.." Dumbledore started, but got cut off by Filch blowing the canon. Dumbledore sent him a nasty look as Harry and Cedric made their way into the maze. 

"now we wait." (Y/n) sighed, sitting on Ron's left side as Hermione sat on his right. 

"i'm so nervous." Hermione said. 

"come on, we all know Harry is going to win." Ron declared. (Y/n) looked around the arena, her eyes falling on Draco as he cheered proudly for Krum. 

"does something feel a little.. off?" she asked suddenly, looking at her twin and best friend. 

"maybe it's just our nerves. it's going to be a close game." Hermione sighed, her leg bouncing in anticipation. 

"no, i feel like somethings wrong. my gut is telling me something." (Y/n) claimed nervously, picking at her finger nails. 

she looked at Draco again, seeing him smiling at her as he sent her a little wave. she smiled back, giving him a slight wave. 

moments later red sparks came flying up from the maze. the crowd erupted into murmurs, waiting patiently. 

a hour has passed, everyone's anxiety growing deeply as no one had returned. then, Harry appeared into thin air, falling on the floor with the trophy. 

cheers were shouted amongst the students and judges as the band played music. "good job, Harry!" Ron shouted. 

a loud scream cut the noise. Dumbledore ran down, whispering to Harry. 

"oh my." (Y/n) gasped, her eyes filling with tears as Harry was clutching Cedric's dead body. 

"he's back! he's back! Voldemort's back!" Harry yelled. 

Ron placed his hand on his twin's back, his other hand coming around to Hermione's shoulder as they watched in horror. 

"let me through!" Amos shouted, pushing against the people. 

"that's my son! that's my boy!" Amos sobbed, holding onto Cedric tightly. 

(Y/n) felt hot tears running down her face as her lip trembled. Cho Chang was crying into her hands. 

"everyone! back to the castle immediately!" Dumbledore announced. Moody grabbed onto Harry, guiding him back to Hogwarts. 

Ron dragged Hermione and (Y/n) away, guiding them into the stage coach carriages. 

"i told you! i told you something was off!" she cried into Ron's shoulder. Hermione and Ron shared a sad look. 

"Cedric's dead." she whimpered, feeling her brother wrap his arms around her tightly. 

"i can't believe that. how?" Hermione choked, her own eyes flooding with tears. 

"i'm sure Harry will explain tomorrow." said Ron, rubbing (Y/n)'s back.


	30. Chapter 30

(Y/n) stood outside in the courtyard, waving goodbye as the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students exited the Hogwarts grounds. 

"do you think we'll ever have a peaceful year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked. 

"no." Hermione sighed. 

"no i don't think so." Harry laughed. 

"everything is going to change now, isn't it?" (Y/n) asked, walking in between Harry and Hermione. 

"yes." Harry answered. 

"promise you'll write this summer. all of you." Hermione begged. 

"well i won't. you know i won't." Ron said. 

"Harry will, won't you?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. 

"yeah. every week." Harry replied sarcastically, causing the four to laugh. 

"i will, 'Mione. even though Pigwidgeon is slightly stupid." (Y/n) joked, resting her chin in her hand as she leaned against the stone, looking out at the same view from last year. 

"i've got to go get the rest of my things." Harry said, leaving the three. Hermione followed, the twins now alone. 

"Ron, when are you going to tell Hermione you fancy her?" she asked. 

"what? i.. i don't fancy her." Ron said defensively. 

"mhm." (Y/n) rolled her eyes, watching as Ron's red hair left. she quickly felt her stomach fill with butterflies when a flash of blond hair slid in next to her.

"gonna miss me, Malfoy?" she teased, looking at his pale face. 

"you wish." he grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist, causing them both to blush furiously. 

"will you write to me?" she murmured quietly, avoiding his gaze. 

"i guess i could spare a few pieces of parchment." Draco replied, sighing as he traced circles on her hip with his thumb. 

"i have no clue what i would do if one of my brothers found a letter from Draco Malfoy lying in my bedroom." she laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"i reckon that'll be a hot mess, huh?" 

"it's always a hot mess." 

"i would rather live in a hot mess then a cold, lonely mansion." he mumbled so quietly she almost didn't catch it. 

"Draco.." she trailed off, but they both jumped away from each other when footsteps were heard from behind. 

"the train is almost ready, come on Draco." Pansy narrowed her eyes at (Y/n). 

"i'll meet you there." Draco waved off. Pansy rolled her eyes, glaring at the redhead and leaving. 

"you have got to tell that prat off." (Y/n) rolled her eyes as they began to exit the viewpoint. 

"i think you've got it covered." he teased, referring to that one lesson in Care of Magical Creatures. 

she laughed in response, shaking her head slightly. "by the way, i thought you looked smashingly hot in your Yule Ball gown." he whispered in her ear. 

"really? i thought the dress was horrendous." 

"it was. you made it smashingly hot. you clean up nicely, Weaselbee."

"thanks, Malfoy."


	31. Chapter 31

(Y/n) sat with Ron and Hermione, waiting anxiously for Harry to arrive. "how angry do you think he's going to be?" she asked, tapping her fingers against her thigh. 

"very." Hermione mumbled, jumping slightly when the door opened quickly. 

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up to her feet, pulling the brunette into a tight hug. 

"let him breathe, Hermione." Ron scolded. 

"oh, Harry! we've missed you! are you furious with us? i bet you are." 

"Hermione!" said Ron. 

"good to see you, mate." Ron mumbled. 

"hi, Harry.." (Y/n) softly smiled at him. 

after a long screaming match, mostly from Harry, the three of them finally got through to his head on why they couldn't write to him. 

"Fred!" (Y/n) jumped, startled when her older siblings apparated into the room. he had tugged slightly on her hair, shoving things into his pockets. 

"i reckon you two passed?" Harry asked the older twins. 

"with flying cars." Fred and George grinned. 

"oh, hi, Harry!" Ginny came into the room, her cheeks slightly pink. 

"hi, Ginny." Harry gave her a slight smile. 

"so, is Bill apart of the Order?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed with Hermione and the gingers. 

"Bill and Charlie." (Y/n) nodded, her bangs now fully grown and even with her other hair. 

"what about Percy?" Harry asked. the redheads flinched slightly at the mention of their older sibling. 

"Percy uh, Percy isn't exactly on speaking terms with us." Ron explained. 

"how come?" Harry furrowed his brows. 

"you see, Percy got promoted at the Ministry. and obviously, the Ministry doesn't believe You-Know-Who is back, so he and dad got into it, and Percy said some pretty nasty things. he said that he has had to work his whole career based on dad's reputation and stuff. so he packed his bags and moved here to London." Fred explained. 

"mum went and visited him, but he slammed the door in her face." George added angrily. 

after the meeting, Molly came and got all the kids for dinner. they ate peacefully, (Y/n) sitting with Tonks, Ginny, and Hermione. Tonks was switching her nose to anything they could think of, the four girls laughing at the end of the table. 

by the end of dinner, everyone sat with full stomachs peacefully. until, Molly and Sirius started to get into a very heated argument about whether Harry should know more about the Order of the Phoenix. 

"and you looked after him? you were in Azkaban for twelve years!" Molly shot angrily. the whole room switched demeanors, everyone becoming uncomfortable. 

"come on, Molly. Harry is old enough to make his own decisions." Lupin sided with Sirius. 

"fine. since i'm clearly out ruled here, but don't over tell him! kids to bed!" Molly glared at her children and Hermione. 

"mum! George and i are adults!" Fred reminded her. "fine. Ron, Ginny, (Y/n), Hermione, bed. now." Molly said. 

"mum, Harry is going to tell us everything anyways, right, Harry?" (Y/n) looked at Harry pleadingly. 

"right." Harry nodded at Molly. 

Molly huffed. "right then, you three can stay. Ginny up to bed, now!" Ginny groaned, stomping up the stairs as Harry fired questions away at Sirius. 

Sirius explained everything to Harry, before Molly cut them off once more. "okay. it's too late, you've explained too much. up to bed." 

the six teenagers made their way to their bedrooms, Hermione and (Y/n) joining Ginny in the medium sized bedroom. 

(Y/n) tiredly changed into her pjs, walking over to her bed to see a letter addressed to her. 

"what's that?" Hermione yawned. 

"dunno." (Y/n) said, ripping open the envelope Pigwidgeon had dropped. the small owl was resting in it's cage, sleeping soundly. 

Dear (Y/n), 

I cannot wait to see you again. The house elves are anticipating the day I leave. How rude. Counting down the days, darling 

Draco xx

(Y/n) couldn't help but grin at the letter. the two had sent parchment back and forth to each other's homes all summer, getting to know each other more and more. 

she quickly grabbed a quill, flipping the parchment over to reply. 

Draco, 

Miss me that much, huh? It's alright.. I miss you too. I think Fred and George are getting suspicious of who I'm writing too.. they say I don't have this many friends. Mean.   
Til I see you next

(Y/n) x

she attached the parchment onto Pigwidgeon's leg, ready to go for when the owl wakes up.   
she hopped into bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	32. Chapter 32

(Y/n) sat down in a compartment with a sigh, running her hands through her hair as Harry filed in next to her with Ginny, Luna and Neville. 

(Y/n) had a strong feeling of that Harry was jealous Ron and Hermione had gotten picked to be prefects, after his behavior the previous night at the party. 

deciding not to bring it up, she watched as the train started moving quickly out of the station. "how long do you reckon it's gonna take them?" she yawned. 

"dunno." Harry shrugged, leaning against the window. 

a hour later the door to the compartment opened and Ron and Hermione shuffled inside. 

"i'm starving." Ron groaned, taking (Y/n)'s chocolate frog and biting off the head. 

"you arsehole!" she cursed, throwing the wrapper at him. 

"you guys will never believe who the Slytherin prefects are." Hermione scoffed. 

"Draco Malfoy and that pig Pansy Parkinson." she told them. Harry's jaw dropped, as did  
(Y/n)'s. "Pansy is gonna give me detention upon detention!" she groaned, rolling her eyes. 

"who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked. 

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott." 

"Ravenclaw?" 

"Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil." Ron explained, licking the chocolate off his fingers. 

(Y/n) slumped into her seat. Draco, a prefect? she giggled at the thought. she had been all to excited and nervous to see her, well, friend?

the door reopened, and standing in the doorway was Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

"what?" Harry snapped. 

"manners, Potter, or i'll have to give you a detention." he grinned wickedly. (Y/n) couldn't help but eye him up and down, watching his hair fall neatly in his eyes. 

"you see, i, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that i, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments." 

"yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" Draco asked. 

"shut up, Malfoy." (Y/n) said sharply. 

"don't you sass me, young lady. or else i might have to give you a personal detention." Draco smirked, sending a wink to the ginger as she blushed profusely. 

"get out!" Ron shouted angrily, standing up as Draco left with Crabbe and Goyle. 

"i swear i am going to beat up the bloody-" 

"calm down, Ron." Hermione cut him off, her neck bright pink. 

once the train had arrived at the Hogsmeade station, they all scrambled out of the compartment and onto the platform. Ron was holding onto Pigwidgeon's cage as Harry was clutching Hedwig's tightly. 

the four of them walked down the platform when footsteps were heard behind them. 

"i'm surprised the Ministry is letting you walk free, Potter. better enjoy it while you can.. i expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Draco growled.

(Y/n) jumped slightly at his words, her eyes continuing to trail down his black on black suit. 

"just.. just stay away from me!" Harry yelled, getting held onto by Ron as he lunged towards Malfoy. 

Draco made a look at (Y/n), raising his eyebrows as to telepathically tell her to follow him. 

"what did i tell you? complete nutter.." Draco scoffed, walking ahead to get a carriage. 

"i'm gonna go see if i can find, uh, Lavender.." (Y/n) said not to surely, picking up her pace as she passed the trio. Crabbe and Goyle were standing outside a black stagecoach. 

she ran up to them, looking around before jumping in. Draco grinned at her as she entered. "hello, love." 

"Malfoy.." she smiled warmly as the stagecoach started moving. 

"are Crabbe and Goyle not joining us?" she asked, blushing slightly that they were alone. 

"i told them to ride with Pug face and Blaise." Draco smirked slightly, pulling down the sleeves of his suit slightly. 

"aw, just for me?" she teased, placing her stuff down next to her. 

"course." he grinned, taking his pale hand and moving it up to the back of her hair, pressing a kiss to her soft lips. 

"mm" she hummed, taking ahold of his shoulders as he pressed her into the seat. 

"i missed you." he whispered. 

"i missed you too, Malfoy." 

thank you for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

(Y/n) sat down in Defense Against the Dark Arts tiredly, jumping slightly when a high pitched voice interrupted them. 

"put your wands away and take out a quill." the toad-like woman wearing a bright fluffy cardigan instructed. 

"now, your Defense Against the Dark Arts education has been rather fragmented and disjointed in your past classes, hasn't it?

"well.. know now that this is about to be rectified. i will be following a pre-approved Ministry-prepared, theory-centered defense plan." Umbridge smiled widely to the students. 

she waved her small wand towards the blackboard, chalk writing appearing. 

"copy this down." 

(Y/n) zoned out for the rest of her talking, snapping back into reality when Harry spoke up. 

"what about Lord Voldemort?" he asked, the class flinching slightly. 

"ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter. let me get the record straight, some of you have been told that a certain dead wizard has returned. this is a lie." 

"it is NOT a lie!" Harry yelled. 

"Mr Potter, you have just landed yourself a detention!" Umbridge widened her eyes angrily. 

"so, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead? or are you calling me a murderer?" Harry asked. 

"the boy's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge pressed her lips together tightly. 

"it was a murder! Harry saw it happen!" (Y/n) spoke up, her own blood boiling at the walking candy. 

Umbridge now turned to look at the redhead, as did the rest of the class. "Miss.." 

"Weasley." (Y/n) answered shortly. 

"Miss Weasley.. you have now bought yourself a detention with Mr Potter." 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, muttering bloody wanker under her breath as Umbridge turned around to scribble something down on a note. 

"Potter, take this to Professor McGonagall." she said, her voice high again. 

after class, (Y/n) practically stomped out of the door and all the way to dinner. "nice going, you git." Ron scolded his sister, sitting down next to her. 

"whatever." she groaned, picking at her food. 

"what is she going to make us do? add pink fluff to her cardigan?" she rambled on angrily. Draco caught her eye, raising his eyebrows one time to signal to meet him one hour after supper. 

when dinner ended she made her way to the common room, placing her stuff down next to the couch. 

"wanna see something neat?" Dean asked, sitting next to her. a circular shaped box was in his hands. 

"what is that?" (Y/n) asked, fumbling with the black box. 

"it's a CD player. look." Dean explained, taking the device from her and pressing a button. immediately, music started to play from the small item. 

"how does it do that?" she asked with interest, inspecting it. 

"well these buttons tell you what to do. pause, play, skip, rewind, you know." Dean shrugged. 

"the song i have playing right now is called Beautiful Boy by John Lennon. he died fifteen years ago.." he trailed off. 

"Dean... do you mind if i borrow your box?" she asked excitedly. 

"oh, sure. just for a little bit though, i use it to help me do homework." Dean smiled at her. 

"thank you. i'll return it back later tonight." she grinned, grabbing the black box and walking out of the common room. 

she passed a couple second years on the way down to the broom closet in the entrance hall, looking around before entering the small room. 

"hi." Draco grinned at her in the darkness, the only sense of light coming from the small window above the shelves. 

"hi." she smiled, taking in his cologne. 

"i wanna show you something." she suggested, pulling out the CD player. 

"this is a CD player. Dean let me borrow it." she explained, letting him see the box. 

"your mudblood friend gave you this?" 

"don't call people that, Malfoy." she said sternly, taking the item back as if it was delicate. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "what does it do?"

"it plays music. listen." she said, pressing the button with an arrow on it. Beautiful Boy started playing again, the soft music making (Y/n) grin. 

"the song is called Beautiful Boy by John Lemon? what a strange last name.."

"so, Malfoy, will you dance with me in this broom closet?" she asked nervously. 

Draco immediately blushed. "sure, but i won't enjoy it." he teased, placing his arms around her waist as she did the same to his neck. 

their foreheads pressed together, the sweet melody consuming their bodies. silence fell between them, the only sound coming from the CD player. 

"(Y/n)?"

"hm?" she hummed, her eyes closed. 

"will you be my girlfriend?" 

"of course." she whispered in response, pressing her lips against his. they kissed quickly. 

"we have to keep it a secret. my brothers can't know right now." 

"alright. my parents would kill me, also." Draco agreed. 

"keep acting like we hate each other, but we'll meet up here every night, okay?" 

"mhm." he hummed in agreement. 

"okay." she sighed, letting her fingers play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

a/n: YOU KNOW I HAD TO INCLUDE BEAUTIFUL BOY IN THIS STORY


	34. Chapter 34

(Y/n) walked down the corridor with Harry to Umbridge's office. "what do you reckon she'll make us do?" she asked. 

Harry shrugged. "dunno. but i hope she'll let me off Friday, Angelina is up my arse about going to Keeper tryouts." 

"you know how stressful being Quidditch Captain is, though. i mean Oliver was way harder on you i'm sure." 

"yeah, i guess you're right." Harry sighed, knocking on the door. 

"come in." a squeaky voice said. 

the Gryffindors entered, immediately shocked by the amount of pink. lace, flowers, and cats filled the circular room. 

"nice office." (Y/n) muttered under her breath, causing Harry to smirk. 

"have a seat, you two." Umbridge said, a wicked grin on her toad-like face. 

(Y/n) picked the seat closest to the window, hoping the rain will distract her. 

"you two are going to be doing lines tonight." Umbridge said, sitting down in her velvet chair. 

(Y/n) and Harry made a reach for their bags, but quickly stopped when Umbridge hummed. "no, with my quills." 

"ma'am, you haven't given us any ink." (Y/n) piped up, already annoyed by the short woman. 

"you won't be needing ink." she grinned. 

"what do you want us to write?" Harry asked. 

"you will write i must not tell lies." 

"until when?" Harry asked. 

"until it sinks it." 

(Y/n) cautiously made a mark on the paper, her first sentence done. a sharp pain in her hand caused her to hiss, looking down at the irritated skin. Harry and her made eye contact, both their eyes wide. 

as she continued writing lines, her hand continued to sear in pain. blood trickled down her wrist and onto the paper as she wrote faster than Harry out of habit, tears stinging her eyes. 

"miss Weasley have you learned your lesson?" Umbridge asked over her stack of essays. 

"yes ma'am." (Y/n) whispered, looking at her bloodied scar. 

"you may leave." 

(Y/n) wasted no time in standing up, her lip beginning to tremble as she exited the office and into the corridor. 

she had no clue what time it was, darkness flooding the windows. the only source of light was the candles hanging on the walls. 

she tried to hold her tears in, sniffling slightly as she turned the corner. footsteps were heard from behind her as she kept her gaze on her feet. 

"(Y/n)?" 

she whipped her head around, looking in the pale eyes of her boyfriend. his face looked worried as he walked up to her. 

"oh, Draco." she sobbed, practically throwing herself into his arms. he caught her, lowering them to the ground as he held her tightly. 

"shh, it's okay, you're alright. you're safe with me." he cooed, rubbing her back soothingly. 

"she.. she.." she choked out. 

"it's okay, darling. take your time." he whispered, feeling her cling onto him. 

"look at what she did." she sniffled, showing him her hand. his stomach dropped slightly, taking her wrist gently so he can inspect it. 

"Umbridge did this?" he asked shocked. 

"she made us write lines, but every line we wrote it would carve into our skin." she explained, wiping away her tears. 

"oh, sweetheart. i'm so sorry." he frowned, pressing her closer to him. 

"i hate that woman, Draco. she's vile.. and cruel.. and, and.." she trailed off, her mind going blank. 

"i have to go work on homework, love. thank you." she said, kissing his cheek before standing up and leaving him alone in the corridor. 

ugh i just really needed some draco fluff rn


	35. Chapter 35

warning: a little spicy

"finally a Saturday." (Y/n) yawned, stretching her arms as she tried to wake herself up. 

"Ron and Harry still haven't finished their homework." Hermione shook her head, slipping on some clothes. 

"let them fail their O.W.L.s then." (Y/n) replied, changing out of her pajamas and into baggy jeans with a sweater. 

"they're so irresponsible." Hermione rambled on as the two made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

they sat down together, joining Ron who stuffed bacon into his mouth. 

"(Y/n)?" Ron asked, food flying out of his mouth. 

"you're disgusting. what?" she asked, taking a bite of toast. 

"why did Peeves tell me he saw you sobbing into Malfoy's arms a few days ago?" he said suddenly. 

(Y/n) choked on her food, drawing attention to herself as she coughed viciously and tears formed in her eyes. 

"huh?" she rasped out, slurping down pumpkin juice as her nose and throat burned. 

"why did-"

"i heard you, Ronald. it's Peeves, is he really trustworthy?" she rephrased. 

"i guess you're right." Ron nodded in agreement, but Hermione raised her eyebrows at (Y/n) as Harry came walking over. 

after lunch (Y/n) made her way down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor practice. she sat on the third bench, opening her homework and getting started. 

moments later Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy came walking over as they sat on the highest bench. Draco smirked at (Y/n), who hadn't looked up, an evil idea coming to mind. 

"Weasley!" he shouted, startling her slightly as she dropped her parchment on the floor. 

picking it up annoyed, she turned around to glare at who yelled at her. 

"what?" she snapped, her stomach twisting when she saw Draco grinning at her, a pink tint to his cheeks as Pansy shrieked with laughter. 

"shut your mouth, pug-face." (Y/n) rolled her eyes. Pansy immediately stopped laughing, mumbling insults under her breath. 

"what do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, the butterflies in her stomach making her knees weak. the way his hair fell over his forehead, his smirk, the amusement in his eyes, she couldn't help but ache for his touch. 

"come here." he licked his lips. 

"no." she blushed as Pansy gave him a confused look. 

"now." 

cautiously picking up her stuff, she moved up the wooden benches until she was face to face with Draco. 

"what do you want?" she asked. 

"guys, go away. i'll meet you later." Draco dismissed his squad. Pansy huffed, stomping away with Crabbe and Goyle. 

"hi love." he grinned, watching as she sat a reasonable distance away from him. 

"hi." she smiled. 

"are you doing the essay for Sprout?" he asked. 

"yeah." she sighed. 

"i can give you mine." he said. 

"i couldn't ask you that-" 

"it's alright, i know Herbology isn't your strong suit." he teased. 

"you're a lifesaver, Dray." she sighed happily, placing her parchments and quills next to her so she can watch the practice peacefully. Ron kept dropping the Quaffle. 

"guess what?" 

"huh?" Draco hummed. 

"Peeves told Ron he saw me crying into your arms." she said, picking at her finger nails. 

"oh." he mumbled, tapping his fingers against the wood. 

"yeah." 

"anyways.. wanna go make out?" he smirked. 

"why not." she shrugged, grabbing her essays and walking out of the stands. Draco followed quickly behind, trying not to make it obvious, and they found an abandoned bathroom on the second floor. 

(Y/n) placed her stuff down on the sink, grinning when she felt Draco placed his hands on her jaw to cup her face. she wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling him press his lips to hers. 

they kissed passionately, Draco slipping his tongue in her mouth as he pushed her against the sinks. she moaned slightly, tugging at his hair. 

(Y/n) and Draco were standing pressed against each other, begging for more closeness. deciding to take it a step further and be bold, he placed his hand around her neck and gave it a small squeeze. gasping, she pulled him even closer as butterflies formed once more in her stomach. 

"oh!" a high pitched voice startled them, causing the couple to jump away from each other. 

"that was quite, entertaining." Moaning Myrtle winked.


	36. Chapter 36

after a long day of Divination, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark arts, and Care of Magical Creatures, (Y/n) stuffed chicken into her mouth hungrily as her eyes ached from exhaustion. 

Snape had given her a B on the moonstone essay, Umbridge had observed Trelawny, McGonagall, and Grubbly-Plank. all (Y/n) wanted to do was to curl by a fire and cuddle with her boyfriend, but she knew they couldn't. 

after Moaning Myrtle caught them in the bathroom, Draco had threatened her to keep their secret. it took a lot of convincing, and after Myrtle had an emotional breakdown about how rude Draco was, she obliged. 

she talked with Fred and George at dinner, all of them shoving the delicious food down their throats. "we're telling you, little sister. the world isn't ready for what we have coming for it." George grinned at Fred. 

"you have to at least let me work there every now and then." (Y/n) said. 

"we'll consider it." Fred winked. 

"arseholes." she murmured, taking a bite of pudding. 

after dinner (Y/n) walked up to the common room sluggishly, her shoulders aching from carrying around her heavy bag. she threw it down on the floor after giving the Fat Lady the password, slumping onto the couch. 

(Y/n) had been half asleep when she heard Harry come walking in. his hand had been bleeding furiously, wrapped in a bandage. 

"was that from Umbridge's detention?" she yawned. 

"yes." Harry answered shortly, stomping up to bed. she rolled her eyes, not wanting to move from the cozy couch. 

just as she was about to doze off completely, the portrait hole opened once more. she lazily peaked an eye open, but shot up completely when a blond head of hair smiled down at her. 

"looking quite.. cozy. can i join?" he smirked. 

"Draco? what are you doing? you can't-" 

"shhh. everyone's asleep." he whispered, laying down next to her. 

"how did you even get in here?" she mumbled, laying her head on his shoulder as she cuddled up to him. 

"i heard Potter say it." he said, slipping off his shoes. 

"you shouldn't be in here. what if someone wakes up?" 

"stop worrying." he replied, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. 

she hummed in response, another yawn escaping her as she closed her eyes. he smelled like green apples, faintly of cologne, and peppermint. 

"i can't believe you snuck in here for me."   
(Y/n) whispered. 

"i know when my girl needs to be with me." he said, pulling her closer on the two person sofa. 

"go to bed." he whispered, placing kisses along her face. 

"hm." she hummed again. moments later Draco heard light snoring, causing him to grin to himself as he watched the stars outside the window. 

he continued kissing her face, smelling her shampoo and a small hint of vanilla. Draco let out a yawn, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted off. 

(Y/n) stirred in her sleep, something tickling her nose. she rubbed it slightly, not wanting to open her eyes. the sunlight caused her to be warmer, finally snapping her eyes open. 

Fred and George were giggling, the backside of a quill tickling her nose. "you bloody arses." she snapped, realizing Draco was gone.


	37. Chapter 37

snow filled the streets of Hogsmeade as (Y/n) pulled her layers of clothes tighter to her. wearing a turtleneck, sweater, and jacket with a maroon beanie Hermione knitted her she tried not to freeze. 

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked with her all the way to the Hog's Head. Ron opened the door to the small pub, dust and cobwebs filling the tiny building. they made their way to a couple seats, waiting for the arrival of the other students.

she had woken up angry because a fresh pimple was on her cheek. moments later a large group of students came in. 

she grinned at Ginny as the youngest Weasley stood with Michael Corner, her boyfriend from Ravenclaw. 

"hi, (Y/n)." a dreamy voice caught her attention. 

"hi, Luna." (Y/n) smiled at the blonde. (Y/n) and Luna had gotten along ever since Ginny introduced them last year. 

about thirty minutes passed between bickering (mostly between Ron and Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff) the group decided to meet once a week for a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson from Harry. 

(Y/n) signed her name off, exiting the pub with a small cough. she checked her watch to see it was almost time to head over to the Three Broomsticks where she was meeting Draco. 

she sat down at the table in the back corner, slipping her jacket and beanie off. she played with her hair nervously, her leg bouncing as the seconds passed. 

the chime on the door made her look up immediately, seeing the grumpy face of her boyfriend as his lips chattered. 

"what's wrong?" she asked, taking his freezing hands into her slightly warmer ones as he sat down across from her. 

"stupid Crabbe threw a snowball and it hit me." he rolled his eyes, running his thumb over her knuckles. 

"well Crabbe has never been the brightest."   
(Y/n) said. 

"smarter than you." Draco grinned teasingly. (Y/n) shot him a hurt look. 

"i see how it is, Ferret Boy." she joked causing him to laugh and shake his head. 

"what can i get for you two?" the waitress asked. 

"two warm butterbeers please, thank you."   
(Y/n) smiled warmly at the lady with dark black hair. she smiled back with a nod, walking away. 

"i can't believe it's bloody October and it's snowing like mad." (Y/n) sighed. 

"i know. but when is it ever warm?" Draco replied. 

"true." the redhead responded when the waitress placed the drinks on the table. 

"oh shit." (Y/n) said, her eyes growing wide when she saw Fred and George walking in with Lee Jordan. 

"what?" Draco asked quickly. 

"get under the table, please. my brothers just walked in." she explained, pushing him under the wood. 

"(Y/n)!" George called out. the three of them walked over brightly. 

"want to see what we got from Zonko's?" Lee asked excitedly. 

"maybe another time." (Y/n) said anxiously. 

"why do you have two butterbeers?" Fred asked. 

"uh, because i enjoy them so much?" she answered, sounding unsure. 

"hm." Fred hummed. 

(Y/n) snapped her knees together when she let out a small yelp. Draco had softly bit down on her inner thigh. 

"you alright?" George asked suspiciously. 

"yes. i think i've got a bit of a cramping issue." she said, fake clutching her stomach. the boys' faces curled in disgust. 

"alright. we'll see you soon little sister." Fred replied. George and Lee followed him out. 

Draco crawled back up from the table with a smirk on his face. "you wanker!" she scolded. 

"what?" he grinned knowingly. she rolled her eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

walking slowly through the corridors to Potions, (Y/n) slugged her feet as her shoulders ached from carrying her heavy bag. the leather strap was pushing on her skin, her arms hurting from switching sides every five minutes. 

her hair was up in a messy bun as she over heard Draco talking outside of Snape's classroom. 

"i mean, if it's a question of influence with the Ministry i don't think they've got much of a chance. from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years.. and as for Potter, my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's.. apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic.." he trailed off. 

(Y/n) felt a jab at her heart as she made eye contact with her boyfriend, his smirk dropping at the sadness on her face. 

"Neville no!" Harry yelled, startling the students as Neville stocked past him, trying to get at Malfoy. 

Harry and Ron grabbed ahold of Neville, but unfortunately his arms were flailing around. the tall boy accidentally hit (Y/n) in the nose, blood pouring out as a horrible pain shot through her face. 

she heard everyone let out a gasp as she fell back slightly, taken for surprise at Neville as Ron and Harry gaped at her. 

"did you just hit my sister?!" Ron said angrily. 

Draco tried to march up, Crabbe and Goyle holding him back. "don't you fucking touch her!" he yelled at Neville, spitting towards the Gryffindor who was staring in shock. Ron glared at Malfoy confusedly. 

"(Y/n).. i'm so sorry.. oh my.. i'm so.." Neville rambled. 

"what's going on?" Snape interrupted, his black eyes roaming the chaos suspiciously. 

"Miss Weasley did you trip?" he asked. 

"no." she replied annoyed. 

"Mr Malfoy will you escort Weasley to the hospital wing?" Snape asked. Draco nodded, his chest heaving furiously. he grabbed her wrist, guiding her away from the corridor as she held onto her nose. 

"fuck, it hurts." she groaned. 

"i'm going to kill him." Draco said through gritted teeth. 

"no, you're not. it was an accident." she rolled her eyes. 

"he shouldn't have-" 

"you shouldn't have been throwing around insults." she concluded. he let out an annoyed sigh, knowing she was right. 

"i'm sorry for talking about your father." he murmured. 

"it's okay." she said in response, walking into the hospital wing. 

"oh, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked, sitting her down on a bed. 

"i accidentally got hit." she explained. Draco sat next to her, both his hands clutching her left hand. 

"good thing this is an easy thing to fix. your nose is broken." Pomfrey explained, grabbing her wand. 

"okay, this is going to feel weird for a few moments. Episkey!" she flicked her wand forward. 

(Y/n) felt her nose become very warm, then instantly cold as the bone cracked. "all better. here, use these rags to clean up the blood." Madam Pomfrey handed her the small towels, walking away. 

"are you okay?" Draco asked, watching her press the rag against her nose. 

"yeah, thanks." she sighed, happy the pain was gone. 

"i'll carry your bag for you back to Snape's room." he said, grabbing the light brown leather. 

"thank you." she replied, letting out a yawn.


	39. Chapter 39

after the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army, the team had proceeded to meet more every week. Harry was an excellent teacher, and said (Y/n) was already making good progress. 

it was now the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match, (Y/n) making her way down to the stands with Ginny and Hermione. Luna followed behind them, her large lion hat roaring loudly. 

"Merlin, i'm so nervous." (Y/n) muttered, her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck with her gloved hands rubbing together to create warmth. 

"i just know the Slytherins are up to something. did you see the pin they made?" Hermione asked. 

"Weasley is our king?" Ginny asked. 

Hermione nodded, gritting her teeth uneasily. 

the Slytherin team finally came walking out, Draco's eyes searching the stands. he smirked to himself when he made eye contact with his girlfriend of almost three months. 

"i bet Malfoy has a plan. dirty cheat." Ginny rolled her eyes. "yeah.." (Y/n) whispered, not noticing the look Hermione and Ginny shared. 

she had been to busy gawking over Draco, how he looked in his Quidditch robes. he definitely looked a lot better now that she actually likes the blond. 

"there's Gryffindor!" Hermione said, pointing at the team who came walking out. 

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, the fourteen players zooming into the air. Lee Jordan narrated the match. 

(Y/n) kept her eyes on Draco, watching as he looked around the arena in hopes to see the Snitch before Harry. 

"Johnson has the Quaffle! oh, Pucey now has the Quaffle! and Slytherin scores!" Lee Jordan groaned into the loud phone. 

the Slytherins erupted into cheers, Pansy Parkinson conducting their song. "Weasley is our king" they sang in union. 

"oh bloody hell." (Y/n) groaned angrily, her blood boiling as Pansy gave her a smug grin from across the way. 

Harry dove suddenly, everyone standing on the balls of their feet in anticipation. Draco was right on his tail, both their hands reaching for the Snitch. 

Harry's fingers gripped the little gold ball, causing the Gryffindors to scream loudly in praise. 

a Bludger came hurtling towards Harry knocking him off his broom. he fell a few feet from the ground on his back with a thud. 

"come on!" Hermione said, grabbing onto  
(Y/n) as the redhead grabbed Ginny. they ran down onto the pitch to over hear Draco talking. 

Alicia, Katie, and Angelina were all holding tightly onto Fred. Harry was gripping onto George, the twins looking determined to kill the blond. 

"or perhaps, you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-" 

Harry accidentally let go of George, both of them stomping up to Draco. 

"Harry, George! no!" (Y/n) shouted, breaking into a sprint as Harry punched Draco in the stomach. 

"stop!" she screamed, the girls wailing in fright. 

"Impedimenta!" Madam Hooch flicked her wand, George and Harry flying backwards. 

"what do you think you're doing?" she asked, walking over quickly. 

(Y/n) felt her eyes fill with tears as she saw Draco curled up onto the wet grass, clutching his stomach as his nose bled profusely. 

"oh, Draco. are you okay?" Pansy asked, beginning to bend down. 

"get the fuck away from him!" (Y/n) shouted angrily, pushing her backwards. Pansy looked at her in horror, her robes all muddy. 

"Draco, love, are you alright?" (Y/n) asked, getting on her knees as she pet his hair. 

"i've never seen behavior like it- back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! go! now!" Madam Hooch yelled. 

Draco nuzzled into (Y/n)'s lap, moaning in pain as he gripped her hand tightly. 

"wait... love?" Ron said, his nostrils flaring angrily.


	40. Chapter 40

"wait... love?" Ron said, his nostrils flaring angrily. 

(Y/n) felt her heart drop as she looked up. Ron, Fred, and the Gryffindors were looking at her in anger. 

"i..i can explain. but please, let me take him to the hospital wing." 

"i'll take him to the hospital wing." Snape said from next to her, helping Draco up. 

Draco gave her a pleading look, his nose dripping blood as he limped with Snape. 

"explain, now." Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"okay.." she began at the very beginning, telling every step (minus the making out). 

Fred rubbed his eyes, trying to diffuse his rage. "George is going to be more disappointed than me." he said. 

"it's just.. after everything he's done to us? to you?" Ginny asked. 

(Y/n) stayed quiet. "i knew it!" Hermione spoke up, causing Ron's eyes to widen. 

"you knew?" all the Weasleys said at the same time. 

"i mean, we already knew she was sneaking off with someone. and last year when Draco was holding onto her, then when Peeves told us it finally made me realize. they're secret lovers." Hermione concluded. 

"how long?" Ron asked. 

"i-" 

"how long?" he demanded. 

"almost two months of it being official, almost a year of flirting." she breathed, her chest becoming heavy. 

Ron began to stomp away, throwing his broom down onto the grass. "Ron-" (Y/n) began to go after him, but Luna held her back. 

"don't. he needs time to process it." her dreamy voice explained. 

"Harry is going to be fuming. he's already been snappy." Angelina said. 

"bloody hell, i'm so sorry." (Y/n) began to sob. all her emotions finally got the best of her, and her heart began to quicken at the thought of her parents finding out. 

"mum and dad are going to disown me, or worse, kill me." she panicked, her knees becoming wobbly. Fred caught her, rubbing her arm gently to calm her down. 

"it's okay.. shh.. it's alright." Hermione whispered in her ear. 

(Y/n) began wiping her tears. "i'm so sorry." she said. 

"it's okay. you can't help who you fall for, trust me." Ginny gave her a sad smile. 

"i don't deserve you guys." (Y/n) murmured, feeling the arms of her siblings, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Luna. 

"you don't, that's for bloody sure." Fred joked, causing them all to laugh. 

"go back to your common rooms." Madam Hooch instructed.

the Gryfinndors made their way back to the tower, walking inside the portrait hole to be met with Ron who was with Harry and George. 

Harry and George looked at (Y/n), shook their heads, and then glanced at the others. "Umbridge banned us from playing Quidditch. you too, Fred." George said. 

"what?" Fred asked in shock. 

"how could you?" Harry asked the redhead suddenly, causing her to jump. 

"Harry can we talk about this some other time?" she asked nervously. 

"you've been lying to all of us for a blimmin' year and you want to talk about this some other time?! you're pathetic." Harry spat. 

"mate, back off." Fred said protectively. 

"fuck you, Harry. you have no right to talk to me like that, what, just because you're the chosen one? bullshit. if you didn't have that scar on your forehead you would be nothing." (Y/n) shot back angrily. 

Harry quickly felt his temper rise. "you're banned from Dumbledore's Army." 

"fine! i didn't wanna join that stupid fucking group anyway!" she yelled, stomping up the stairs to the girls dormitory. 

"Harry's right." Ron said. 

"Ronald, you two are so dimwitted." Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"trust me, we're all upset too. but you have to give her a break. you can't chose who you fall in love with." Ginny said. 

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. 

"she is dating my enemy!" Harry sided. 

"is she dating you-know-who?" George asked. 

"no." Harry inhaled sharply. 

"then she is not dating your enemy."


	41. Chapter 41

warning: smut 

over the next few weeks Ron and Harry continued to ignore (Y/n), which she did not complain because she was far too angry with them. 

she sat with the Slytherins for meals, hiding behind Crabbe so she can sit with Draco. she could feel the glares from the Gryffindor table, but frankly she didn't care. 

she even stayed with Draco as Hagrid taught the class about Thestrals, which caused Ron and Harry to fume with anger. 

Draco's injuries had gotten better and he was now walking completely normal. Pansy Parkinson had become ruder to (Y/n), blinded by jealousy, but it only made the redhead wittier. 

"bloody hell this is so much homework." she sighed, sitting in the library with her boyfriend as they worked on essays. 

"i'll help you with Potions if you help me with Transfigurations?" he asked, their knees touching. Draco was thoroughly enjoying that they didn't have to hide as much. 

"deal." she muttered, beginning to write on the parchment. 

"(Y/n) can we ask you something?" Angelina said, standing with Katie and Alicia who gave nasty looks at Draco. 

"what's up?" (Y/n) asked. 

"well, you know how Fred and George got banned from playing? well Ginny replaced Harry as Seeker but we still need two Beaters.. would you like to be one?" 

"oh, uh, sure. i never thought about playing actual Quidditch before, i've only ever played when my brothers wanted, but yeah." (Y/n) nodded. Angelina grinned. 

"thank you." she said, walking away with Alicia and Katie. 

"my girl, a Beater." Draco teased, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"such a pity i won't be able to play against you. i woulda loved throwing Bludgers at you." she taunted. 

"wow." he laughed, shaking his head causing her to giggle. 

they sat there enjoying each other's presence, finishing each essay as people came and went in the library. every hour passed causing it to turn darker outside. 

Draco had his hand on (Y/n)'s knee, then drifted it up to her thigh, and was now edging closer. 

"love..." she mumbled, an ache in her panties. 

"yes?" he asked, nibbling on her neck. it now occurred to them they were almost alone. 

"you're going to make me horny." she blushed. 

"is that a horrible thing?" he smirked. 

"you nuisance, let's go." she grinned evilly, stuffing her things in her bag as they practically ran out of the library. 

"in here, no ghosts occupy this loo." 

"promise?" he said teasingly. 

"shut up." she laughed, pulling out her wand and producing a silencing charm. 

"is this abandoned?" he muttered, pressing their lips together. he leaned her against the sinks, his hands snaked around her waist as she began to take off his sweater vest. 

"yes." she murmured, unbuttoning his shirt. 

"wait, (Y/n)." Draco stopped them, his front on display. 

"what?" she asked, the aching between her thighs becoming worse and worse as she craved his touch. 

"are you sure you want this?" he asked. 

"yes, Draco. i'm ready, are you?" she requestioned. 

"so ready." he breathed, reconnecting their lips as they continued to discard each other's clothing. 

"no time for foreplay, please. i need you, darling." she let out, opening her legs to reveal her dripping center. 

"holy, Merlin. you're so beautiful." he said in awe, bending down slightly as he licked up her slit. 

"Draco, fuck." she moaned, her legs twitching. 

"so needy for me, love. want me to fill you up? want me to take this pretty little pussy?" he smirked, removing his trousers and boxers. 

"please." she begged, her eyes transfixed on his length. 

"ask me." he said, taking his tie and tying it around her hands. 

"please, Draco. please take me, have all of me." she whimpered. 

"good girl." he said, slowly entering her inch by inch. 

"taking me so well, i can feel you stretching. such a good girl. it's almost all in, okay?" he reassured her, pressing kisses to her face. 

"fuck." she panted, her nails clawing down his abdomen. 

"look at that, baby. you did it." he grinned, his face twisting in pleasure at their closeness. 

"move, Draco, please." she pleaded. 

"tell me if you want to go slower, okay?" he said, making her nod in need as he began to thrust his hips. 

pants, groans, and moans came from their mouths as he quickened his pace. 

"such a little whore. so desperate for me, huh, baby?" he smirked, taking his thumb and rubbing circles along her clit. 

"only for you." she moaned, her eyes closing as his free hand wrapped around her thigh. 

"good fucking girl." he said, his dick twitching as his stomach began to tighten. 

"i'm gonna cum, Dray." she let out. Draco looked at his girlfriend, her hair falling over her chest as her head was thrown back in pleasure. 

"cum, my slut. such a gorgeous girl, cum, now." he demanded, feeling her walls convulse around him. 

she let out whimpers as she came, connecting her lips once more as they made out furiously. just before Draco was about to cum, he pulled out, jerking himself as he came all over her pubic bone. 

"shit." he groaned, watching as she dipped her finger in his sperm and brought it up to her mouth. 

after they got all cleaned up and redressed, they exited the bathroom together with smirks on their faces. 

"was that your first?" she asked. 

"yep." he said. 

"i'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, pressing a kiss to his lips as she waddled back to the Gryffindor tower. inside the common room sat Neville, Dean, and Seamus. 

"uh, (Y/n)?" Dean asked. 

"what?" she hummed, her legs hurting as she shook. 

"why are you wearing a Slytherin tie?" Dean asked. (Y/n) blushed.


	42. Chapter 42

(Y/n) ran down the corridors with her siblings as McGonagall told them Dumbledore will explain everything soon. 

"Harry.. what's happening?" Ginny asked as they entered the Headmaster's office. 

"your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order. he is alive and arrived at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries only moments ago." Dumbledore explained. 

(Y/n) immediately felt guilt bubble in her stomach. "oh Merlin.." she murmured to herself, the days actions replaying in her mind. 

"you, however, are going to Sirius' house until the morning. we're merely waiting for Phineas to return." 

a flash of fire came from Fawkes' perch as a single feather fell from the beautiful bird. 

"Fawkes's warning. Umbridge knows you're out of bed. Minerva, head her off. tell her anything you can think of." Dumbledore dismissed. 

"he says he'll be delighted." a voice from a portrait said, who (Y/n) assumed was Phineas. 

"you're going by Portkey." Dumbledore said to the redheads and Harry. 

they all grabbed onto the kettle, a second later they landed in the basement kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. 

"there you are." Sirius said. 

"we've got to go to St. Mungo's." Ginny told Sirius. 

"no, you can't." Sirius replied. 

"we can go where we please." George stated. 

after a lot of arguing and Harry explaining what happened, Molly arrived back at the house and hugged all her children. (Y/n) sat at the table with her head in her hands, her heart pounding as hot tears slipped from her eyes. 

this was all her fault.. her father was in the hospital because of what her and Draco did. she kept repeating in her head. 

later on the Weasleys and Harry all changed into sweaters and jeans, making way out of the home with Tonks and Moody. 

"(Y/n).. what's wrong?" Tonks asked the redhead as she kept her head low. 

(Y/n) looked to make sure no one was listening and leaned into the older woman. 

"promise not to tell anyone?" she asked. 

"i promise." Tonks gave her word. 

"yesterday.. my boyfriend and i, uh, did.. it. and i can't help but feel like this is all my fault this happened to dad." (Y/n) explained shamefully. 

"(Y/n), this is not your fault. your actions didn't have anything to do with this, you were just being a teenager. it's okay to do, you-know-what, and the universe isn't going to punish you for it." she said. 

"thank you, Tonks." (Y/n) sighed, her mood changing slightly. 

"wait.. who's your boyfriend?" Tonks asked, a smirk on her face. 

"some other time." (Y/n) laughed slightly, shaking her head as they approached the hospital. 

when they finally got into Arthur's room, he laid on his bed reading the Daily Prophet. 

"kids!" he gushed happily, setting down the parchment and grabbing his wand. he conjured more chairs, the siblings sitting down. 

Fred and George kept pushing on to know more about what their father was doing at the Ministry, while Molly continued to yell at them to stop. 

"children, wait outside. tell Tonks and Mad-Eye to come in." Molly dismissed. 

they all shuffled outside into the corridor,   
(Y/n) tiredly leaning on Fred as Ron and Harry stood as far away from her as possible. 

"oh!" George said, pulling stuff out of his pockets. pairs of Extendable Ears came out tangled, his long fingers moving quickly to unwire them. 

"everyone take a pair, i hope they work at hospitals.." Fred pursed his lips, the string slipping under the door. 

Tonks was just finishing a sentence as Moody began talking. 

"i mean, if You-Know-Who is really possessing Harry, then we better keep an eye on him."


	43. Chapter 43

Christmas flew by in a flash for the Weasleys. Arthur returned home from St. Mungo's, and the siblings were now sitting in the Knight Bus waiting to arrive at Hogwarts. 

(Y/n) had received books, a green knitted sweater with her initial from her mum, a notepad from Hermione, and a new pair of jeans from Tonks. 

she walked with Hermione and Ginny through Hogsmeade as snow fell, their coats pulled firmly to their bodies as Ron and Harry trailed behind them. 

"what did you get Draco for Christmas?" Ginny asked. 

"oh, uh, a ring. look." she blushed at the sudden question, pulling out a silver circle that had a snake on it. 

"woah.. how did you afford that?" Hermione asked, looking closely at the metal. 

"Fred and George pitched in a bit, they said take it as my first paycheck for when i work for them." (Y/n) explained. 

"you're seriously going to work for our brothers?" Ginny asked, smirking. 

"just for a bit during the breaks." she replied. 

"does Molly or Arthur know about you and Draco?" Hermione asked as they approached the large castle. 

"no, fortunately. i'm surprised Ron hasn't told them." (Y/n) rolled her eyes. 

Ginny and Hermione shared a look, walking into the entrance hall. students filled the corridors, laughing and speaking happily about their Christmas break. 

the three girls went up to the Gryffindor tower, placed their things down at their bedrooms, and quickly left. 

"i'm going to go find, well, you know." (Y/n) said, glaring at Ron and Harry as they were staring at her. 

"have fun." Ginny waved, slumping down in a chair. 

(Y/n) roamed the corridors in hope to see platinum blond hair. boys and girls were hugging happily, which made the redhead want to find her boyfriend quicker. 

she quickened her footsteps, running into someone as she fell onto the floor with a thud. 

"bloody hell." she groaned, her tailbone aching. 

"watch it, you filthy littl- oh hi, love." the figure said. she glanced up, piercing grey eyes staring at her. 

"care to help me up, you wanker?" she asked, accepting his hand as he pulled her up. 

"not my fault your clumsy arse ran into me." Draco said, pulling her into a tight hug.  
she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing kisses to his lips. 

"i missed you." she murmured against his mouth. 

"i missed you more. how's your father?" he asked. 

"he's doing better. lucky to be alive." she sighed. 

"that's good at least, right?" he said. 

"yeah.. i guess." she shrugged. 

silence fell between them. "i think it's time for us to give our gifts." he broke off. 

"okay, you first." she grinned, pulling away from him. 

(Y/n) watched as he pulled out a navy blue case, a silver necklace on the inside. she gasped, the letter D in diamonds hanging from the chain. 

"Draco.." she trailed off in shock, taking the jewelry from him and inspected it. 

"i can't except this.. it must have been so expensive." 

"it was alright, nothing father can't afford. not that i went with him to buy it, but please. i got it for you. just think of it as a gift for our five month anniversary along as a Christmas present." he smiled at her, love in his eyes. 

"thank you so much." she grinned, giving him a quick kiss. she put the necklace on, tucking the letter under her jumper. 

"now.. my gift isn't as grand or extravagant as yours, but i still thought you would appreciate it." she said nervously, pulling out the ring. 

"woah.." he mumbled, taking the metal and pulling it up to his eyes. 

"how much was this?" he asked in shock. 

"none of your concern." she smirked, watching as he slipped it on his middle finger. 

"thank you, darling. i love it." he laughed, pulling her in for another kiss. 

"good, i was scared you wouldn't." she sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"i'll love anything you get me, because it comes from you." he grinned. 

"Draco.." she whispered into his ear. 

"hm?" he hummed. 

"wanna go fuck in the loo?" she asked. 

"bloody hell, you're going to be the death of me, Weasley." he smirked wickedly, slapping her arse as they ran through the corridors. 

the couple walked into an abandoned restroom excitedly, a silencing charm being placed as they ripped each other's clothes off. 

"i'm going to destroy you." he growled.


	44. Chapter 44

Valentine's Day finally arrived. it was the day of the second Hogsmeade trip for the school year, and (Y/n) was beyond disappointed that Angelina called for Quidditch practice all day. 

all (Y/n) wanted to do was go to Hogsmeade with Draco and do all the cute things couples do on the day of love. 

she sat next to him for breakfast, his hand coming to her thigh and rubbing circles as they ate. 

"are you coming into Hogsmeade?" Draco asked, taking a bite of toast. 

"no. Angelina wants an all day practice. i'm sure i can sneak away though." (Y/n) sighed. 

"well, i know you'll do great. even though you probably suck." he teased, kissing her cheek. 

"me? suck? the only thing i suck is-" she paused, laughing so hard her stomach hurt when Draco choked on his toast. 

he cleared his throat, shoving her slightly as he smirked. 

(Y/n) noticed the time and frowned as she had to get down to the Quidditch Pitch. "i have to go." she said sadly, pressing kisses to Draco's neck before standing up. 

he grabbed onto her hand, a frown on his face. "i'll miss you, ugly." 

"i'll miss you, arse-face." she winked, exiting the Great Hall. Draco watched as she left, his eyes kept on her bum as she walked. 

"has Malfoy gone soft?" Pike grinned teasingly. 

"oh, of course he has. for a Weasley." Pansy rolled her eyes disapprovingly. 

"shut up, Pansy." Adrian Pucey said from a couple seats away. 

"yeah, Pansy. you're just mad Draco never liked you, and would never choose you." Theodore Nott smirked. 

"you fucking arseholes! shut your dirty mouths!" Pansy shrieked, causing Draco's face to scrunch up. 

"oh, Pansy. if you ever insult my girl again she won't hesitate to kick your arse." Draco wickedly smiled, standing up and leaving. 

(Y/n) flew around the pitch, a Bludger in her hand as she threw it at Ginny. Ginny laughed, her broom swerving as she looked for the Snitch. 

after a few hours of Quidditch, Angelina dismissed (Y/n) and a few other team mates who were doing well. 

the redhead changed and showered quickly, running down to Hogsmeade before it was time for all students to come back. 

she ran down the street, looking into every store in hope to see a patch of blond hair. she grinned when she saw him talking to Crabbe and Goyle, his face in disgust as he sniffed a candy. 

"gross?" she asked, startling him slightly. 

"disgusting." he confirmed, causing her to giggle. 

"boys." Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle, who nodded and walked off. 

"how was practice? did you fall off your broom?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. 

"you wish. it was alright, Angelina said i'm a good player." she hummed, feeling him kissing her neck as they hugged deeply. 

"i wanna get you something." he murmured, grabbing her hand and leading her to a flower shop. 

he pulled out a galleon, handing it to the lady at the small booth. she handed him a single rose in return, pocketing the gold coin. 

"Dray.." (Y/n) trailed off, taking the rose from him as he smiled at her. 

"for you." he said, watching how her eyes sparkled under the street lights. 

"thank you." she said, butterflies erupting in both of their stomachs. 

they sat on the curb for awhile, enjoying each other's presence as they sipped on tea. 

"(Y/n).." Draco said nervously. 

"hm?" she hummed, rain beginning to fall onto her face and hair. 

"i love you." he rushed out. 

"i love you too." she blushed. 

Draco felt his cheeks grow warm as they connected their lips. rain began to pour down faster, but the couple didn't dare move. 

they were unaware Harry and Hermione were watching them. 

"don't they look so in love?" Hermione awed. 

"yeah.." Harry murmured under his breath.


	45. Chapter 45

a/n: this one has a few time skips so bare with me 

(Y/n) sat in the Great Hall during breakfast, owls flying through the window to deliver the post. 

she sat next to Neville; who was surprised to see her sitting at the Gryffindor table, and Dean.

Neville grabbed the Daily Prophet, his jaw dropping at the cover page. 

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

(Y/n) and Draco were making facial expressions at each other, grinning widely to themselves. she tore her eyes away from him when she felt Neville tap on her shoulder. 

"what, Neville? are you okay?" she asked worriedly, scanning over his face. 

"l-look." he muttered out. (Y/n) read the article, her stomach dropping for her friend. 

"is she the..?" she trailed off, looking at Bellatrix Lestrange. (Y/n) only knew about Neville's parents from when her and her family went to visit Arthur at St. Mungo's and they so happened to see Neville and his grandmother. 

Neville nodded slowly in response, his face eerily pale. (Y/n) made eye contact with Hermione and Ginny, their expressions wide. 

"it'll be okay, Neville. we'll get justice for your parents." (Y/n) said, patting him on the back. 

a week later the Gryffindors made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch for the game against Hufflepuff. 

(Y/n) nervously changed in the locker-room. it was her first real game, and she knew she wouldn't be as good of a Beater as her brothers. 

Ron glared at her from the other side of the room, his voice low as he talked to Jack Sloper. 

"ready?" Ginny let out a breath. 

"yeah." (Y/n) said, her voice sounding unsure and shaky. Ginny weakly smiled at her, exiting the room with Alicia. 

she followed them out, a broom in her hand as she walked on the muddy grass. 

"(Y/n)!" a voice startled her. 

she looked over to see Draco running to her, his face bright as he took her in his arms. 

"advice.. keep your eyes on everything. you never know when something is going to happen, alright? i don't want you getting hurt. you're going to do great, okay? i'm proud of you." he told her, pressing kisses to her face as she blushed. 

"i love you." she whispered. 

"i love you too." he said, kissing her lips one more time before running back up to the stands. 

"okay guys, this is it. all our practices have prepared us for this moment.. so please, do good. i'm proud of you all no matter the outcome. but just try to win." Angelina said as they all huddled up. 

Angelina and the Hufflepuff captain shook hands. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, fourteen players shooting into the air.   
(Y/n) grabbed her bat, prepared to hit the bludgers as Lee Jordan voiced the match. 

minutes into the game (Y/n) had managed to hit Zacharias Smith two times. Ron kept missing the goals, causing Hufflepuff to score. 

at the end of the match Hufflepuff won two hundred forty to two hundred thirty, thanks to Ginny for catching the Snitch. 

(Y/n) angrily flew back to the ground, disappointed in herself and her twin for not working hard enough. 

Draco and a few other friends came down onto the field to talk to the players. he kissed his girlfriend's temple, comforting her as she grabbed onto his turtleneck. 

"i did so bad." she said, frustrated. 

"no you didn't. you did so good, much better than the Slytherin Beaters." he whispered that last part into her ear, causing her to let out a small laugh. 

"it's your fault, Malfoy." someone said from behind them. 

"what?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Ron. (Y/n) looked at her twin, wanting nothing more than to go shower and sleep. 

"if you weren't dating and snogging my sister all the time then she would have focused more. if you weren't such a prick-" Ron started, stomping up to them. Hermione came running over, trying to calm him down. 

"as if this my fault. you're a horrible Keeper! fourteen misses! my dead grandfather can do better than that." Draco replied, his chest rising and falling. (Y/n) could practically feel the steam coming out of his ears as he pushed her slightly out of the way. 

"why her? out of all the girls in the school, why my sister?!" Ron asked, shoving Draco. 

"stop! you bloody idiot, stop!" (Y/n) said, pushing Ron backwards. 

Ron and Draco kept throwing insults back and forth. all the bickering was making (Y/n)'s head spin, her eyes growing heavy. 

then suddenly, everything went black.


	46. Chapter 46

"(y/n)!" Draco yelled, catching the girl as she fell to the grass. 

"oh shit.. shit.. shit." Ron kept repeating, grabbing her head. Fred and George came sprinting over, grabbing her feet and torso as Ron lifted her head. 

Draco held under her bum, the four of them running to the hospital wing with Harry and Hermione right behind them. 

"(y/n)! love.. wake up, please..." Draco begged, his heart in his stomach as he stared at her unconscious face. 

"she's not going to wake up, you blithering fool!" Ron scolded, his own voice panicked. 

"shut up! this is your fault!" Draco said back as they laid the redhead down on a bed. 

"both of you shut up!" Fred snapped as Madam Pomfrey came running over. 

"what happened?" she asked quickly, looking over the girl. 

"she fainted." George explained. 

"has she been drinking enough water?" Madam Pomfrey asked, feeling (y/n)'s forehead. 

"no fever.." she said. 

"is she going to be alright?" Harry asked, causing Draco to glare at him. 

"stop crowding her!" Ginny scolded, walking over. 

"she's going to be fine.. just a little dehydration and stress. what caused her to faint?" Madam Pomfrey asked. 

Ron and Draco glanced at each other. 

"those two idiots were arguing after the Quidditch match." Hermione told the matron. 

"that's the reason. all the stress has caused a faint. she'll most likely wake up tomorrow, one person at a time during visiting hours to give her some space." Madam Pomfrey dismissed. 

"i'm staying with her first." Draco told everyone, grabbing onto his girlfriend's hand and sitting in a chair. 

"fine. one hour only, we take turns." Fred said. 

the others left the hospital wing leaving the couple alone. 

"(y/n) i'm so sorry. Ron's right.. this is all my fault." the blond sighed. 

Draco sat with her for an hour, talking about anything and everything that he could think of. when his time was over, he sluggishly walked out. 

Harry snuck into the room, sitting in the chair that Draco was in. "(y/n), i'm sorry for ignoring you. i'm talking to you because even though you aren't dead, it feels weird seeing you unconscious. i guess what i wanted to say was.. er.. i like you, (y/n). and i know you can't hear me right now, i just needed you to understand it; or not. i'll see you tomorrow." Harry said, getting up and exiting the wing. 

the next day (y/n) awoke in the morning, and after Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion to drink she was cleared to go. 

Draco helped her out of bed and stood outside the girl's lavatory while she showered and changed. the pair walked down to breakfast together. 

"what happened again?" she asked tiredly. 

"you fainted, love. i was so worried about you." he said, his arm draped along her waist as they walked. 

on their way they saw the wall of Educational Decrees. Filch was hammering in a new one. they stood with a crowd watching, their faces dropping when they read what it said. 

Educational Decree   
No. 31   
Boys and Girls are not permitted within 8 inches of each other 

"they've got to be joking, right?" (y/n) asked in shock. 

"i guess we've broken that rule." Draco smirked to himself. 

"and we'll break it again." (y/n) winked, sitting down at the Slytherin table and eating breakfast. Draco sat next to her, both of them sitting at the end in the corner of the hall. 

minutes into eating sobs were heard from outside. confused, everyone got up to see Trelawney standing in the middle of the entrance hall with trunks next to her. 

McGonagall was hugging her tightly as Umbridge stared at them. students gathered around, the entire hall filled with kids. 

"you fail to even predict the weather tomorrow-" Umbridge shot at Trelawney. 

"i-i c-can't leave! Hogwarts i-is my home!" Trelawney sobbed out. 

all of a sudden the giant wood doors opened, Dumbledore walking out fiercely. 

"Dolores, what is going on?" he asked. 

"since i am High Inquisitor of this school.." Umbridge started but Dumbledore cut her off. 

"you have the power to fire my professors but you do not have the power to banish them from the grounds. Minerva, if you could please escort Sybill back to her office." Dumbledore said. 

Umbridge's face flushed in anger. 

"well then, the Ministry is allowing me to pick the next Divination teacher." 

"ah ah. only if the headmaster has not found a suitable teacher, and trust me, i think you'll like this one." Dumbledore smiled brightly. 

clicking along the stone floor caused everyone to look away from the professors and towards the noise. 

a centaur with white-blond hair and astonishing blue eyes came walking over, causing the girls' jaws to drop. 

"woah."


	47. Chapter 47

Draco came running into the Great Hall, a proud smile on his face as he slid into the seat next to his girlfriend. 

"look." he said, showing her his new badge. the letter I was sitting just below his Slytherin Prefect badge. 

"what does it stand for?" (y/n) asked, looking into his grey eyes. 

"Inquisitorial Squad. on the notice board you can join for extra credit." he said matter-of-factly. 

"so you can snitch on Potter and his friends?" she teased, tracing shapes on the back of his hand. her finger felt every vein, sending shivers down her spine. 

"you know me so well." he grinned, kissing her nose. 

he grabbed a piece of chicken, eating quickly before leaving again. "sorry, love. squad duties and prefect duties." 

"you mean bullying kids?" she raised her eyebrows in amusement. 

"shush, you." he poked her cheek, exiting the Great Hall. 

she smiled to herself, taking bites of her lunch; alone. well, until Harry and Hermione sat across from her. 

"what?" she asked, looking at Hermione. 

"Harry has to ask you something." Hermione said, nudging Harry with her elbow. 

"yes?" she cocked an eyebrow, looking at the brunette who sat nervously. 

"would you uh, wanna come to the D.A. practice tonight? we're going to be practicing Patronus charms." he asked, his green eyes staring deadly into her's. 

"oh.. now i'm not banished?" (y/n) questioned. 

"look.. i'm sorry about how i reacted. it just took me a little by surprise, and it would mean the world to me if you came tonight." he looked at her in hope. 

she huffed. "fine." 

that night she made her way to the Room of Requirement, to her surprise to see Seamus in there with Dean. 

"welcome back, little sister." Fred and George teased, ruffling her hair. 

"stop." she groaned, pushing them off her and finding a spot in between Neville and Luna. 

"okay.. what i want you to do is think of your happiest memory. let the memory consume you, then.. Expecto Patronum!" Harry said, a silvery mist shooting out. a giant stag came running around the room. awe's and woah's were heard. 

Harry noticed the way (y/n)'s eyes sparkled as she looked at the Patronus. he felt his stomach fill with butterflies. 

"now, you guys try it." Harry broke himself out of the trance, walking around the room as charms were shouted from every angle. 

(y/n) took a deep breath, focusing on her memories. a smile curved onto her lips when the thought of her and Draco kissing in the rain, those special three words coming out of his mouth. 

"Expecto Patronum!" she yelled, silver mist shooting out of her wand. she tried her best to concentrate, but the memory soon faded as flashes of the other day fogged her brain. 

"try harder, (y/n)! you're nearly there!" Harry encouraged. 

"i'm trying hard enough." she said, visions of the hospital wing filling her mind. 

i like you, (y/n). 

she let out a small yelp at the sudden voice intrusion in her brain. it sounded exactly like Harry. 

"what's wrong?" Neville asked, the room falling silent. 

"n-nothing." she stuttered, panic filled eyes looking at Harry to see him staring at her in worry. 

"uh, Harry?" Nigel asked. 

the door to the Room of Requirement opened, Dobby running in. "Harry Potter!" he yelled out of breath. 

"Dobby?" Harry asked confused. 

"she- she's coming!" Dobby huffed out. 

"Umbridge?" (y/n) asked, her chest heavy. 

Dobby nodded. 

"what are you waiting for? get out of here!" Harry shouted. (y/n) was the first one out the door, running towards Gryffindor tower and not looking back. 

an hour later Harry arrived back in the common room. his face was flushed and it looked like he had seen something he wasn't supposed to. 

"what happened?" the redhead asked. 

"Malfoy used a tripping jinx on me. Dumbledore is gone." he explained hurriedly. 

Ginny and (y/n) shared a look.


	48. Chapter 48

as a disclaimer: this story will include smut (more in year 6) but not often. i don't want the whole story to be based around smut, but i will feed you it when i feel like you deserve it (i'm not THAT evil)

(y/n) nervously sat in the common room. luckily, it was deserted and she was alone in her thoughts. 

i can not believe Harry likes me! he- he knows i'm with Draco.. 

Draco is going to be so angry when i tell him

she kept repeating those thoughts over and over again. 

"(y/n)? you okay?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. she looked up at Harry, anxiety instantly filling her. 

"oh.. yeah.. uh.." she stumbled on her words, avoiding eye contact as she let out a deep breath. what if you heard wrong?

"Harry can i ask you something?" she asked quickly. 

the brunette moved to sit across from her. she began to bounce her leg under the table, lifting her hand to move her hair out of the way. 

"er.. when i was passed out at the hospital wing i think i heard you say something.." she trailed off, looking everywhere but him. 

"oh?" Harry asked, his own voice shaky. 

"i- i think i heard you say you like me." she said, finally looking into his green eyes. 

silence fell between them. 

"well.. uh.. oh bloody hell. (y/n) i've been in love with you since third year. i'm tired of denying my feelings towards you, and i know you're with Draco now.. and i know i'm being selfish, but i just need you to understand." Harry admitted. 

"say something please.." Harry whispered. 

"i- there's nothing to say? i don't know, Harry. i mean you're an attractive young man.. but.. but what about Cho? what about Ginny?" (y/n) asked. 

"Cho is a distraction. she helps me get my mind off of you. and Ginny, what about her?" Harry said. 

"never mind. look Harry, this can't happen. it won't happen. i'm in love with Draco.. and he's going to bloody murder you when he finds out." (y/n) told him. 

"right.. Draco." Harry coughed. 

"yeah.." 

Harry stood up, wishing her an awkward goodnight and left to the boys dormitory. (y/n) got up and went into the girls dorm to see Hermione and Ginny sleeping. 

next morning she saw on the Gryffindor notice board it was around that time for career advice. she saw that she had a meeting with McGonagall after Potions. 

avoiding Harry, she exited the tower as soon as she saw him enter. she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, seating herself at the Slytherin table to wait for Draco. 

moments later the blond walked in with Crabbe and Goyle, satisfied grins on their faces as they sat with her. 

"morning, love. how'd ya sleep?" he asked, kissing her temple. 

"alright, how about you?" she asked, moving his hair out of his face. 

"pleasantly. what's wrong?" he asked, looking at her in worry. 

she sighed, glancing at Harry to see him picking at his eggs. 

"we need to talk later." she mumbled.


	49. Chapter 49

"about what?" Draco asked. 

"we'll just discuss it later, okay?" (Y/n) sighed, picking at her food. 

"you're worrying me, but alright." Draco said. 

"i love you, remember that. please." she told him. 

"i love you too." he replied, his face full of confusion. 

"okay.. meet me at the Quidditch Pitch later. you can help me practice for the game while i tell you." she said, kissing his lips before getting up to leave. 

"she's cheating." Pansy smirked, looking at her nails as the redhead left the Great Hall. 

"what?" Draco asked, his voice offended. 

"it's obvious." Pansy shrugged. 

"shut up, Pansy. when are you going to get it through your thick skull? i will never choose you." he said through gritted teeth. Theodore and Blaise raised their eyebrows at each other in amusement. 

Pansy huffed, watching as the blond stomped out. 

hours later (y/n) flew along the field, bat in her hand as she hit the bludger at targets. 

"(y/n)?!" someone called out from below. she looked down, a flash of blond hair standing there with a broom in his hand. 

"come up here!" she yelled, instantly getting nervous. 

Draco kicked off the ground, zooming through the wind up to his partner. "what did you wanna tell me?" he asked. 

"hold on.. can you fly around so i can try to hit you?" she asked, trying to stall. 

"sure." he said, flying off so she can throw the bludger. 

minutes later he flew back to her, his heart thumping harshly against his chest. 

"stop stalling, (y/n). are you cheating on me?" he asked suddenly. 

"what? no!" she said. 

"then what is it?" he asked; frustrated. 

"harryadmittedhe'sinlovewithme." she said in one breath. 

"pardon?" Draco asked, flying closer. 

"harry admitted he's in love with me." she repeated more slowly. 

Draco stayed quiet for a moment. 

"say something.. please.." she whispered. 

"well then i guess that settles it. how am i going to compete with the all mighty chosen one?" Draco said, his face pale and upset. 

"Draco-" 

"no, i understand. you're breaking up with me for Potter." 

"listen to me! bloody hell, you're so stubborn! i love you Draco! and that's exactly what i told him." she yelled at her partner. 

"oh." he said shortly. 

before (y/n) could even blink, Draco was down onto the field and stomping to the castle. she flew down, not worrying about putting anything away in fear of Harry's safety, and began to run after him. 

"Draco! babe! stop!" she shouted, but realized he was so far ahead of her. 

"oh bloody hell." she breathed, beginning to sprint as his figure disappeared into the castle. 

"stop Malfoy!" she yelled at the students, who looked at her weirdly. 

"idiots." she murmured to herself, running into the entrance hall. Fred and George were entertaining first years with their box of pranks. 

"Fred! George! where's Harry?" she asked, catching her breath as her side ached. 

"he's out in the courtyard with Hermione and Ron.. why?" George cocked an eyebrow. 

"Draco's going to murder him." she breathed out, breaking into a run again. 

"i wanna watch!" Fred said, running after his little sister with George right on his tail. 

(y/n) looked around the courtyard to see a group of students in a crowd. "shit." she whispered, pushing her way through. 

Draco and Harry had their wands raised to each other. Harry's nose was dripping with blood, his green eyes wide.

"trying to steal my girl, Potter?" Draco spat. he looked terrifying at how angry he was. 

"what?" Ron asked, looking from Draco to Harry. 

"what's he saying, Harry?" Ron asked more firmly. 

"you don't deserve her." Harry said, ignoring Ron who was being held onto by Hermione. 

"and you do?" 

"stop, you arseholes!" (y/n) shouted, causing both boys to be startled and look at her. 

"get the hell away from each other. now." (y/n) said, her voice full of power as she stood in between them. 

Harry and Draco glared at each other, but lowered their wands at the same time. 

"what's going on here?" McGonagall asked suddenly.


	50. Chapter 50

"Harry what the bloody hell is Malfoy talking about?" Ron asked louder, everyone ignoring McGonagall. 

"that git has feelings for your sister!" Draco shouted, causing murmurs to come from the students. (y/n) blushed deeply, glaring at her boyfriend who stood, seething. 

"is he serious, Harry?" Ron said. 

"yes! fine! but she turned me down for you, so leave me alone!" Harry yelled. 

"is there anyone else who has a crush on my sister?!" Ron yelled to the crowd. three hands slowly shook into the air. 

"bloody hell." Ron groaned, walking away angrily. 

"damn sis." George winked. 

(y/n) grabbed onto Draco, pulling him away. they walked into a corridor, Draco leaning against the wall as he crossed his shoulders over his chest. 

"are you calm now?" she asked, standing in front of him and playing with his hair. she traced circles on his cheek, seeing him visibly relax. 

"i'm sorry." he sighed, his hands on her hips as he brought her as close as possible. 

"it's okay." she whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

after a week Gryffindor was against Ravenclaw for the Quidditch Cup. Ron finally learned how to properly block, causing Gryffindor to win. 

it was now O.W.L week and (y/n) could not have been more prepared. she was almost as smart as Hermione, but she took a small form of pride knowing Hermione was freaking out while she remained calm. 

she thought about being an Auror, a Healer, or the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor when she left Hogwarts. 

(y/n) sat in the Great Hall, scribbling down answers as Umbridge stood in front of a giant hourglass. 

all of a sudden, the desks began to shake and the giant wooden door began to thump. all the students stopped writing and looked behind, watching confused as Umbridge began to walk down the isles to the door. 

she opened the doors, stepping out before a sparkler came flying in front of her face. it flew into the classroom, erupting into a firework. 

(y/n) smiled so brightly as she realized what was happening. Fred and George came zipping in, papers flying everywhere as more fireworks went off. 

(y/n) was standing now; next to Hermione, laughing as she watched her brothers fly around. Umbridge walked in, shocked, as a sparkler went after Crabbe and Goyle. 

one of the twins threw something into the air, everyone watching as it turned into a dragon and went after Umbridge. 

"suck on that, you old hag!" (y/n) shouted after the old woman dressed in bright pink that ran out of the hall. 

a loud crash was heard from outside, all of the Educational Decrees falling. Fred and George flew outside, Hermione pulled on (y/n)'s wrist, the both of them running out with smiles on their faces. 

Draco snuck up behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist as he grinned. 

"i love my brothers." she laughed, listening to the crackling of fireworks and the cheering students. 

the sparks formed a giant W into the sky, and (y/n) couldn't be more excited to work at the shop when it was summer break. 

the redhead looked behind her momentarily, seeing Harry was falling to the floor; clutching his scar. 

"Harry!"


	51. Chapter 51

a/n: I FINALLY FINISHED THE OOTP BOOK - also this chapter is fast paced bc i just wanna be done with year 5 (sorry)

"i'm fine, (y/n). i don't need the hospital wing." Harry said, his heart fluttering as the redhead helped him up. 

"Harry you should go." Hermione said sternly. 

"guys.. he has Padfoot." Harry murmured, watching as Draco glared at him. 

(y/n) and Ron made a look at each other. 

\- 

Draco leaned against the window sill in Umbridge's office, a smirk on his face as he twirled Harry's wand between his fingers. 

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were all being held against Slytherin members in the bright pink room. 

Harry sat in a chair in the front, Umbridge interrogating him. 

"i'm afraid this is a Ministry problem." she said, taking out her short wand. 

"a bit of the Cruciatus Curse will make him tell me the truth." she added, an evil smile on her face. 

"Cruci-" 

"stop!" Hermione yelled. 

"we'll show you where the weapon is." Hermione said. 

Umbridge left the room with Harry and Hermione walking in front of her, wand tightly in her hand. 

Draco walked up and down the line of Gryffindors, his smirk never falling. 

"(y/n) is going to upset when she finds out what you're doing to her family." Ron spat through his gag. 

"me? i'm not doing anything.. simply just observing." Draco said matter-of-factly. 

the door opened slowly causing Draco to turn around. 

"Draco...?" a voice asked. the blond watched inquisitively as red hair peeked through the door. 

"(y/n)!" Draco said, opening the door for her to walk in. 

"what's going on?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the scene displayed in front of her. 

"Inquisitorial Squad stuff." Draco said. 

"why are they included?" she asked, looking at her friends. 

"they got in the way." Draco explained nervously. 

"let them go." the ginger said firmly. 

"huh?" he asked. 

"let them go." she said through gritted teeth. 

"love-" 

"Draco i swear, let them go. this is bizarre." she shot. 

Draco twitched his nose, his stomach bubbling in anger. he looked at the Slytherins, rolled his eyes, then called them off. 

"happy?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at his girlfriend. 

"i woulda been more happy if you didn't capture them in the first place." she shot. 

"you don't understand!" Draco raised his voice firmly. 

(y/n) was quickly becoming angrier. 

"piss off." she spat, opening the door and stomping out. Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Ron all chased after her. 

"brilliant, (y/n)." Ron spoke to her for the first time in months. 

"shut up, Ron. let's go save Sirius." 

\- 

the seven of them arrived at the Ministry of Magic, running towards the Department of Mysteries. 

"what door, Harry?" (y/n) whispered as they were surrounded in darkness. 

"i don't know." Harry mumbled back.

"that's nice." (y/n) sarcastically mumbled under her breath, causing Harry to roll his eyes. 

"let's try that one." Hermione suggested, pointing to a door. after two of them filled with weird things, they weren't sure exactly what to expect. 

the seven pushed forward, multiple little balls of light filling shelves and shelves. 

"it's this one!" Harry said. 

"we need to go to row ninety-seven." Harry said. 

\- 

"Harry this one has your name on it." Ron said. 

Harry picked up the little ball of light, cautiously looking at it. 

"nicely done, Potter. now give it to me." a voice startled them. 

white-blond hair was laying over the shoulders of no one other than Lucius Malfoy. (y/n) shuddered, not knowing how this will play out. 

"where is Sirius?" Harry asked firmly. 

"silly fool.. you saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. now, hand me the Prophecy." Lucius said. 

"if you do anything to us i'll break it." Harry replied. 

cackling came from behind Lucius. a short girl with curly dark hair appeared; Bellatrix Lestrange. 

"he knows how to play! itty.. bitty.. baby.. Potter." Bellatrix said in a baby voice. 

"Bellatrix Lestrange.." Neville trailed off, gripping his wand tightly. 

"Neville Longbottom is it? how's mum and dad?" Bellatrix smirked. 

"better now they're about to be avenged." Neville shot, raising his wand. (y/n) immediately grabbed Neville's arm, pulling it back down slowly. 

"now.. everyone just calm down. hand me the Prophecy.." Lucius said. 

"why does Voldemort need me to get it?" Harry asked. 

"how dare you say his name! you filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix yelled. 

"did you know he's a half blood too? muggle father.. or did he tell you all he's a pureblood?" Harry smirked. 

Bellatrix angrily raised her wand, but Lucius held her back. 

"is that (y/n) Weasley?" Lucius said, surprise in his voice. 

the redhead gulped as Ron wrapped his hand around her wrist. 

"my my.. the girlfriend of my son. such a pity he's with you.. Narcissa and i were planning on him getting with Pansy Parkinson." 

(y/n) jumped forward, Ron holding her back as the Death Eaters raised the wands. 

-

when (y/n) woke up again she was in the hospital wing next to Hermione and Ginny. "what happened?" she asked, her head pounding. 

"a Death Eater shot us with a spell.. we were passed out for quite some time." Hermione explained. 

"(y/n)!" Draco said, relived to see her awake. 

he took her in his arms, pressing kisses to her face. 

"yeah.. Malfoy's been here for a few hours." Ron said. 

(y/n) couldn't help but feel her heart flutter as she accepted her partner's hug and brought him closer. 

"i'm so sorry for the Inquisitorial Squad thing." he whispered into her ear. 

"it's okay." she whispered back, happy to be in his arms again. 

"what did i miss?" she asked when they pulled away. 

"Sirius is dead. the Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban." Ginny explained briefly. 

Draco's grip tightened slightly, knowing his father was one of those Death Eaters. 

"woah. how's Harry?" the redhead asked, scratching her neck as Draco held her hand. 

"upset." Luna said, reading The Quibbler. 

-

(y/n) walked with Draco to the Hogwarts Express, not ready to leave him for the short summer break. 

"promise you'll write to me?" (y/n) asked. 

"of course. i promise." he softly smiled, kissing her lips.


	52. Chapter 52

Draco sat at the large table in the cold Malfoy Manor. his father, Lucius, was in Azkaban. Narcissa was seated with her son, her face unreadable. 

"i'm sorry.. but can you repeat that?" Draco nervously asked, his fingers drumming against the wood. 

"Draco i want you to kill Dumbledore." Voldemort said firmly. 

"prove to me you are loyal, because Draco, if not; you die." he said. 

Draco gulped, watching as Nagini slithered along the floor next to her master. 

"okay.." Draco agreed. 

-

(y/n) laughed loudly, Fred and George slipping a laughing potion in her butterbeer. an apron was tied around her waist, her hair in a bun; her cash she made from tips hanging in the front of her orange and purple pockets. 

"you.. bloody.. arseholes." she laughed in between words. 

costumers around looked at her confused. 

Fred and George grinned madly to each other. the sixteen year old witch had started working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes since the summer term ended. 

her twin brothers enjoyed working with her. they claimed she brought "a beautiful face" to the store, other than themselves (of course). 

"it's nice to see you laughing again, sis." George teased. 

"yeah.. you moping around is getting tiring for the rest of us." Fred added. 

"shut up." (y/n) said coming down from her laughing fit. 

it was true. the ginger had been busy with the store, but she wrote to Draco every chance she got, and not one response back.

"i mean it's weird he just stopped responding, right?" Fred asked, looking more at George than (y/n).

"very. either something has happened, or he wants to break up." 

"who wants to break up?" a feminine voice asked. the three redheads turned to see Lupin and Tonks making their way into the shop. 

"Tonks!" (y/n) grinned, hugging the girl with shoulder length brown hair. 

"hello, pretty girl." Tonks laughed, hugging the girl back. 

ever since Sirius died, the Order had to move headquarters. in result, (y/n) and Tonks didn't see each other much anymore. 

"so who's breaking up?" Remus asked, his lip curled into a smile. 

"(y/n)'s boyfriend." George said. 

"and who's that?" Remus raised his eyebrows at the girl. 

"Draco Mal-" Fred started, but got interrupted when Tonks choked on her drink. 

"is Draco the boyfriend that-" Tonks began yelling, but (y/n) placed her hand over her mouth. 

"shut up!" the redhead said, blushing madly. 

"(y/n)! that's my cousin!" Tonks said, her face wide in surprise. 

"i knew it. he talked non stop about you while he was in my class." Remus smirked. 

"what?" (y/n) asked, her stomach filled with butterflies as Tonks rambled on. 

"do Molly and Arthur know?" Tonks asked. 

"no, and i would like to keep it that way. at least for now." (y/n) quickly answered. 

"how long?" Remus asked. 

"almost one year." (y/n) said. 

"i cannot believe this. oh my- ew!" Tonks groaned. 

"what does she mean ew, (y/n)?" Fred asked, his voice slightly raised. 

"nothing! leave me alone." (y/n) said, her heart pounding. 

"i'm leaving my shift. i'll see you at the Burrow." the redhead dismissed, needing to get away from everyone.


	53. Chapter 53

(y/n) walked around the crowded store, a proud smile on her face. 

"step up! step up!" Fred and George exclaimed. 

"we've got Fainting Fancy.."

"Nosebleed Nougats.."

"and just in time for school.."

"Puking Pastilles!" the twins told everyone. 

(y/n) showed Ginny and her mum the Pygmy Puffs. looking over, she saw Harry was staring at her. 

he quickly looked away, heat rising to his face as his heart fluttered. 

"what do you think, Harry?" George asked him. 

"amazing." Harry smiled. 

"mum, can we get one? can we?" Ginny asked Molly. 

"i don't know dear.." Molly trailed off. 

"dad, look at the Muggle section." (y/n) guided her father towards the corner of the shop to get away from the chaos. 

"brilliant!" Arthur said happily, picking up a deck of cards. 

(y/n) sighed, walking back to the check out counter and helping families with their purchases. behind her she heard,

"how much for this?" Ron asked. 

"five galleons." the twins said. 

"i'm your brother.." Ron said. 

"ten galleons." the twins smirked, walking up the stairs. 

(y/n) couldn't help but giggle as Ron came down the stairs, his face defeated. "three galleons, Ronnikins." she told him, holding out her hand. 

"thanks, (y/n)." he sighed, handing her the coins. 

"what did you get on your O.W.L?" Ron asked his sister, leaning against the counter as Hermione and Harry joined them. 

"five O's, two E's, and two A's." she said proudly. 

"bloody hell. how did i become the dumb twin?" Ron asked, causing Harry to laugh. 

"i get off work in a couple minutes, wait for me outside and we can go get a butterbeer." (y/n) told them, checking the time. 

"Hagrid is keeping watch outside. although i'm sure we can sneak away with the Invisibility Cloak.." Harry said, holding up the invisible fabric. 

(y/n) grinned. 

moments later the four of them piled under the cloak, leaving the shop and into an alley way. 

"Ron i swear stop stepping on my toes!" Hermione whisper yelled. 

"oops." Ron rolled his eyes. 

"bloody hell, no one's around." (y/n) said, stepping out from the cloak. the trio followed. 

"when did that happen?" Harry asked, looking at Ollivander's Wand Shop. 

"i don't know. i reckon he got kidnapped by you-know-who or he willing left with the Death Eaters." (y/n) explained, brushing the dust off her. 

"everyone got their wands from Ollivander.." Hermione frowned. 

"is it just me or do Draco and mummy look like two people that don't want to be followed?" Ron said suddenly. 

(y/n) immediately looked over, the flash of blond hair disappearing down another alley way. 

the three of them stared at the redhead, waiting for her to make a move. 

"what are we waiting for? follow them." (y/n) said, picking up the pace and speed walking after her boyfriend. 

they climbed on top of a roof that had a perfect view of inside Borgin and Burkes. 

"what is he doing?" Harry whispered. 

"no clue." Ron whispered back. 

(y/n) watched intently as Draco ran his hand over a large cabinet, and couldn't help but shudder. 

"duck!" Hermione said, watching as Greyback began to turn around. 

the four ducked quickly, climbing back down the house and made their way back to the joke shop. 

"what is he up to?" Harry said in wonder. 

"i swear he better have a damn good reason. that bloody arsehole has not responded to my letters once."


	54. Chapter 54

(y/n) sat quietly in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express, her knees up to her chest as she stared at the window. 

she couldn't get the image of Draco at Borgin and Burkes out of her mind. he looked so pleased, yet so unsure. 

"(y/n)!" Harry said, breaking her out of her trance. 

"huh? what?" she asked, looking into his green eyes. 

"you alright?" he asked her. 

"yeah.. carry on." she spoke. 

Harry stared at her for another second then continued his theory. 

"Malfoy's a Death Eater. i mean, think of it. why was Borgin so frightened when Malfoy showed him something? it was the Mark." Harry stated. 

"what?" (y/n) interrupted. 

"why else would he be in there?" Harry questioned, his eyebrows rising. 

"he's a creepy bloke.. it's a creepy shop." Ron said. 

"i need some air." Harry sighed, grabbing something and shuffling out of the compartment. 

"i can't believe he would accuse Draco of being.. one of them." (y/n) said, her voice breaking. she had been a whirl of emotions lately. she was either angry, upset, or quiet. 

Ron and Hermione shared a look. 

"i'm sure you-know-who wouldn't allow a sixteen year old to become one of them." Hermione reassured. 

Harry slid into the compartment after Blaise, crawling up to the trunk storage. Draco laid across the seats, Pansy stroking his hair with a smirk on her face. 

"Hogwarts.. what a pathetic excuse for a school. i think i'd pitch myself off the Astronomy tower if i thought i had to continue for another two years." Draco scoffed, his face twisted in disgust. 

"what's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked. Blaise looked at him; questioning. 

"let's just say i don't think you'll see me wasting my time in Charms class next year." Draco smirked slightly. 

Blaise let out a small laugh. 

"amused, Blaise? we'll see just who's laughing in the end." Malfoy said. 

Harry felt an anger pool in his stomach as Pansy continued to play with Draco's hair. he was with (y/n).. and she had been so upset by the loss of contact, and now he's here with Parkinson?

Harry moved a little bit, not realizing he was making Goyle's bag twitch slightly. after the train stopped Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy got up. 

"you guys go on. i want to check something." Draco dismissed them. 

(y/n) got out of the compartment, following behind Ron and Hermione as they walked to the castle. her eyes continued staring at the floor. 

Draco shut the compartment door, sliding the blinds down. 

"didn't mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter? Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry fell to the floor, his body frozen as Malfoy lifted the Invisibility Cloak. 

"oh yeah.. she was dead before you could wipe the drool of your chin." Draco spat. he raised his foot, stomping furiously on Harry's nose. 

CRACK

blood spilled from his nostrils as he lay there. 

"that's for my father.. enjoy your ride back to London." Draco said, throwing the cloak back over Harry. 

he grabbed his bag, exiting the train.


	55. Chapter 55

(y/n) sat in the Great Hall across from Ron and Hermione. she had a perfect view of the Slytherin table as she tried to avoid looking over at her boyfriend. 

"that bloody git, i swear (y/n), if you need me to fight him-" Ron said, his mouth full of chicken. Hermione gave him a disgusted look. 

"no, no one is going to be fighting anyone."   
(y/n) rolled her eyes. 

"where's Harry?" Hermione changed the subject, looking around for the brunette. 

"who knows. did anyone actually see him get off the train? maybe he's on his way back to London." Ron said sarcastically. 

Hermione glared at him, grabbing her book. 

"will. you. stop. eating! your best friend is missing." Hermione huffed. 

"turn around you lunatic." Ron said, swallowing his food. 

(y/n) lifted her eyes as Harry pushed them aside and sat in between. 

"you're covered in blood again. why are you always covered in blood?" (y/n) asked. her plate was still full. 

"i'll explain later." Harry said, grabbing out for a napkin to clean the blood. 

Hermione and (y/n) shared a look. 

after Dumbledore shared his speech about Tom Riddle and the safety of Hogwarts he wished the students off to bed quickly. 

(y/n) finally glanced at Draco to see him resting with his chin in his hand, staring at the wooden table as he zoned out. 

she couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger shoot through her as she marched with Hermione up to the Gryffindor tower. 

"where did you go on the train?" (y/n) approached Harry after he entered the portrait hole. 

"let's sit down and talk." Harry said. the four sat in the corner. 

Harry explained what Malfoy was talking about, muttering the last part about him and Pansy. 

"Pansy was doing what to his hair?" (y/n) asked, her stomach turning as she balled her fists. 

Ron placed a hand on her wrist as to calm her. 

the next day during Defense Against the Dark Arts (y/n) sat with Hermione as Snape talked greatly about the understanding of Dark Magic. 

the redhead could feel eyes on her every now and then and knew it had to be her blond haired partner. 

"now, partner up. we're going to be learning defensive spells nonverbally." Snape instructed. 

the ginger heard shuffling as everyone stood up. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but got cut off when she saw someone else standing next to the desk. 

(y/n) noticed a pale hand placed down onto the wood, causing her to look up slowly. 

"partners?" Draco asked. it was a few days before their one year anniversary and she still made butterflies form in his belly. 

"sure." she murmured, grabbing her wand and standing up. 

they stood across from each other and (y/n) quickly became thankful that her and Hermione practiced spells and charms over the summer when they had free time. 

"am i jinxing you or are you jinxing me?" he asked, avoiding eye contact. 

"i'll jinx you?" she said, gripping her wand tighter. 

"on three. one... two.. three." Draco said, light shooting from his wand. 

"Protego!" Draco said in his head. 

it reflected (y/n)'s leg dancing charm. 

"my turn." Draco said. 

Draco tried thinking of a spell, looking around the room to see Potter staring at (y/n). his mind fogging instantly with anger and jealousy. he said, "Fumunculus!" 

(y/n) immediately felt her face grow hot as she heard Hermione gasp in horror. 

"is- is there boils all over my face?" she asked furiously. 

Draco's jaw was dropped as his girlfriend stood in the middle of the classroom with giant pimples covering her freckled face. 

"i wasn't ready you bloody arsehole!" she shouted, looking Draco dead in the eye. 

"Miss Weasley why don't you go to the hospital wing." Snape said from behind them. 

(y/n) shoved past a gawking Draco, hearing Pansy laughing with her friends. 

"(y/n)!" Draco ran after her. 

"shove off, Malfoy. i know what Pansy was doing to you on the train, and now this. you didn't respond to any of my letters. so right now, leave me the fuck alone."


	56. Chapter 56

the redhead walked to Potions later that evening with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Madam Pomfrey had solved (y/n)'s boil problem simply with a potion, but now she was waiting for the swelling to go down. 

"are you signing up for Quidditch again,   
(y/n)?" Ron asked. 

"i don't know. probably not, i think two Weasleys are enough for the Gryffindor team." she said, referring to how both Ron and Ginny were trying out. 

the four walked into what used to be Snape's classroom seeing the Slytherins had settled themselves in. 

Draco immediately looked up at (y/n), his heart aching as she didn't spare him a glance and stood on the other side of the room. 

three potions stood in front of the students as Slughorn walked in. "i want everyone to take out their Advanced Potions book. ah, Harry m'boy, yes?" Slughorn said. 

"Ron and i don't have our books, or any supplies." Harry said. 

"ah, not to worry. there's some in the cupboard." Slughorn said. 

(y/n) noticed Harry and Ron start fighting by the cupboard causing her to roll her eyes. 

"now as i was saying, i've prepared a few concoctions this morning. any ideas of what this might be? yes miss..?" 

"Granger, sir. that one there is Veritaserum. and that would be Polyjuice Potion. and that.." Hermione trailed off. 

"is Amortentia! the most powerful love potion in the world. it's rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. for example, i smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste-" Hermione cut herself off. 

(y/n) smirked at Hermione. 

a few girls stepped forward as though to get a better whiff of the potion. (y/n) didn't need to step any further. the smell of cologne, parchment, and mint was filling her nostrils. 

Draco cocked an eyebrow at Hermione's words. he instantly smelled vanilla, books, and laundry as soon as he walked into the room. 

"now Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. that's impossible. but it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in the world." Slughorn said. 

(y/n) saw Pansy look at Draco from the corner of her eye. her fists instantly balled once more. 

"sir, you haven't told us what that one is." Ernie Macmillan said. 

"what you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. but it is more commonly referred to as-" 

"Liquid Luck." (y/n) accidentally cut in. Slughorn smiled at her. 

after Slughorn gave instructions on what to do the class set off. (y/n) frantically read the step by step instructions, but was having great difficulty cutting her beans. 

"fuck." she swore, accidentally cutting her finger with the blade. 

"ah, careful Miss Weasley." Slughorn said. 

(y/n) looked up to see Harry pouring the bean juice into the cauldron. "how did you do that?" she asked, noticing how big Hermione's hair was. 

"crush it, don't cut it." he said. 

(y/n) raised her eyebrows but did as told. 

"no, the instructions say specifically to cut it." Hermione butted in. 

"no, he's right." (y/n) defended Harry, noticing how easily the juice came from the bean. 

Draco scowled from across the room, his gaze on them as he gripped his blade tightly in his hand. 

and in the end, Harry got the Liquid Luck.


	57. Chapter 57

warning: mention of depression

(y/n) sat in the Gryffindor common room working on her homework with Hermione and Ginny. 

"so how's it going with Dean?" Hermione asked Ginny. 

"it's alright." Ginny nodded. 

(y/n) kept her eyes down, trying to act like she was fine. internally, her heart was aching. she felt sick to her stomach, her throat tight. 

"(y/n)!" Ginny said, snapping the redhead out of her thoughts. 

"what?" she said, rubbing her eyes. she had become more tired and unmotivated slowly over the last few months. 

"you've been sitting there for ten minutes and nothing is written on your parchment.. what's wrong?" Hermione asked. 

(y/n) gulped. "nothing, just zoned out i guess." 

"please don't hide from us, (y/n). we care about you and obviously something is wrong." Ginny said. 

"i just... i don't know. i feel like i'm stuck.. like i'm drowning. being with, you know, made me the happiest. but now i'm not.. happy. i can't sleep, eat, and my throat always feels tight." (y/n) explained. she couldn't even bring herself to say Draco's name. 

"i've read about this before. it's called depression, (y/n)." Hermione diagnosed. 

\- 

"she's depressed? bloody hell." Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked with Harry and Hermione. 

"i'm worried about her." Harry said. 

"it's because she's with Malfoy. the git is making her sad." Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"she's in love, Harry. she said herself that he makes her the happiest, but since they're not on speaking terms it's made her upset. it's normal." Hermione defended, but deep down knew Harry was right. 

-

Draco laid in his bed in the boys dormitory, twisting his wand between his fingers as he listened to Blaise talk with Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

"and Malfoy over there has turned into a lump of sadness." Theodore teased. 

Draco rolled his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. his legs hung off the bed, his feet planted on the cold, stone floor. 

"he's having lady problems. relax." Blaise defended. 

"well obviously. nothing else makes Draco more upset than his woman ignoring him." Theodore scoffed as if it was common knowledge. 

"shut up, Theo." Draco finally spoke up. Theodore raised his eyebrows at Blaise knowingly. 

"ugh you're all idiots." Draco murmured under his breath, getting up and walking out of the dorm. he sat in a chair in the corner of the common room, inhaling a deep breath. 

"mate." Blaise said, sitting down across from him. 

"you can talk to me if you want, man to man. if not, it's okay." Blaise gave the option, ready to leave. 

"i don't understand, Blaise. how could a.. how could a heart like hers ever love a heart like mine? i'm a horrible person." Draco finally came clean. 

Blaise stayed quiet for a moment, causing Draco to be sent into panic mode. "never mind." 

"no, no. i'm thinking. she's with you because she loves you, Draco. for whatever the reason may be, you did something right along the way. it may be hard right now, but all couples fight. it would be a bit strange if a couple didn't quarrel every now and then." 

Draco nodded, although his stomach was twisting with knots. "thanks, Zabini." 

"any time."


	58. Chapter 58

warning: smut

a few days later (y/n) sat with her head in her hands at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. she avoided the food in front of her, hearing Ron smacking his lips as he ate. 

"can you shut up?" she said, irritated. Ron rolled his eyes. 

"not my fault you sat next to me." Ron said. 

"whatever." she rolled her eyes, getting up to leave. it was finally Saturday and she was finally allowed to get some rest. 

she felt eyes on her as she sluggishly walked out, her head hung low as she yawned. dark eye bags were formed under her eyes as she let her hand drag along the stone wall as she walked. 

(y/n) had no particular location in mind on where to go, she just wanted to be alone. her eyes were practically closed as she accidentally bumped into someone. 

"you alright, Weasley?" Seamus asked her. 

"yeah.. thanks, Sea." she gave him a weak smile. she knew he gave her a frown, but he kept walking. 

first years were running down the corridor happily, causing a tugging at (y/n)'s heart. 

"Weasley!" someone shouted behind her. she closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath through her nose as she turned around slowly. 

"yes, Malfoy?" she asked through gritted teeth. 

"can- can we talk?" the blond awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. 

"why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. 

"because we have to talk." he said firmly. 

"lead the way." she yawned once more. 

he started walking to the Prefects bathroom, mumbling the password after he checked no one was around. 

"is this the Prefects bathroom?" she asked in awe, looking at the giant bathtub. 

"yeah. i figured you could use a little pampering considering you look like shit." he teased. she rolled her eyes. 

"you're why i look like shit, bloody arsehole." she scoffed, beginning to take off her green sweater. 

Draco sat on a marble ledge, slipping off his shoes as he tried not to look at his girlfriend undressing. 

"close your eyes." she scolded, completely naked. she quickly got into the hot water, a sigh of content leaving her mouth as she leaned against the side. 

"can i open now? it's not like i haven't seen everything." Draco said, opening his eyes. 

"what did you need to talk about?" she asked, her wet hair flowing down her back and fanning out around her. she looked like a goddess. 

"us." Draco sucked in a breath. 

"you brought me in here to break up?" she began making assumptions, her heart rate quickening. 

"what? no! Merlin." he rubbed his eyes out of frustration. 

"listen, (y/n). i love you, so much. and i'm sorry i didn't write back to you, or even try to communicate. but i can't tell you why.." Draco sighed, his heart thumping out of his chest. 

"why not? Draco, i spent every day waiting for your letters. every. fucking. day. and i got nothing. do you know what that feels like? to wait for something but end up completely disappointed? so yeah, i think that deserves an explanation." she said bitterly. 

"i can't tell you, (y/n)! it- it would put your life in danger." he whispered the last part. 

"huh?" she asked. "what do you mean danger? love, Draco.. please talk to me." she said, grabbing his cold hands in her wet ones. her thumbs traced over every vein and knuckle. 

"i can't." he said, his lip beginning to tremble. 

"please." she begged quietly, her eyes roaming his face. 

he took his hands out of her, tapping his foot harshly as he began to slowly lift up his sleeve. he looked away, not wanting to see her reaction. 

(y/n) gasped, her stomach dropping as she looked at the Dark Mark coating his forearm. "i- oh my. Merlin's Beard.. Draco i'm so sorry." 

"don't be." he said, pulling his sleeve back down, avoiding eye contact. 

"look at me." she told him. 

his silver eyes connected with her (e/c) ones. 

"you're the most handsomest person i've ever scene. and that- that mark.. is a symbol of bad choices. i'm sorry they're making a sixteen year old boy become a Death Eater, because you don't deserve it, love. now, it would mean the world to me if you joined me in here. please?" she gave him a soft smile. 

Draco hesitated, but then began undressing himself. he slowly got in the bath, the warm water coming a bit surprising as he sat down. 

he put his hair into the water, the blond locks falling loosely on his forehead. 

she approached him cautiously, resting her head against his shoulder as his right arm wrapped around her waist. 

"i love you, Draco." she murmured, pressing kisses to his wet shoulder. 

"i love you, (y/n)." he whispered. they sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company for the first time in months. 

Draco brought his left hand up, grabbing her chin and guiding her lips on his. he slipped his tongue in her mouth, moving so he was now in front of her. 

"is this okay?" he mumbled against her lips. 

"yes, gods, please." she said, pulling him closer as her clit ached in anticipation. 

"missed me, love?" he smirked, bringing his thumb down her to clit and started to rub small circles. she bucked her hips up, her head throwing back in pleasure. 

"so much, Dray. so much." she moaned. 

he lifted up her thighs, bringing her out of the water and onto the marble. she spread her legs, her wetness on display as Draco became instantly hard. 

he put his tongue on her clit, circling the bud as she grabbed his hair. "bloody hell." she whimpered. 

he took two fingers, entering her slowly as his tongue continued his assault. he moved his fingers faster, looking up at her as her chest raised and fell quickly. 

"shit, i'm not gonna last long." she warned, a knot forming inside her belly as the pleasure increased. 

"cum on my tongue, darling." he told her, humming on her nub sending vibrations up her whole body. 

"fuck." she moaned, her legs began shaking as she came. 

"good girl." he praised, pulling his fingers out and sticking them into her mouth. his cock twitched as she sucked her juices. 

"have another one in you, love?" he asked, now standing up to reveal his hard-on. 

"please fuck me, Draco." she begged, looking up at him through her eyelashes. he smirked. 

"such a good girl." he cooed, entering her slowly. 

he kissed her quickly, beginning to move his hips as one hand held her thigh and the other went up to her neck. 

"fuck." he groaned, applying pressure to her neck as they pulled away. she arched her back, her chest resting against his. 

"so good, Dray. fucking me so good." she praised, gripping onto his shoulders as her nails dug into his pale skin. 

"dirty whore." he said, feeling her clench around him. 

"you like my dirty talk, love? i know you do, fucking slut." he smirked, his hips going faster as he chased his orgasm. 

"shit, can i cum?" she asked, feeling him against her g-spot. 

"cum, (y/n)." he allowed once more. he felt a feeling of pride shoot through him as he watched his beautiful girlfriend have a second orgasm. 

"fuck." he groaned, pulling out and shooting his cum all over her stomach. 

they both came down from their highs, slipping back into the bath water to clean up as their breathing was heavy. 

"i missed you." (y/n) told him, feeling him hold her against his body. 

"i missed you more." Draco replied.


	59. Chapter 59

(y/n) sat in Draco's lap, his hands placed on her bum as they made out passionately. their tongues fought the other for dominance as the redhead tugged on Malfoy's blond hair. 

he trailed his lips down to her jaw, sucking slightly the skin before moving down to her neck. the skin started turning red causing him to smirk.

"i swear if you're leaving hickeys-" she began, instantly shut up when he bit onto her throat. 

"okay, vampire." she teased, feeling him roll his eyes under her. "mhmmm so good, love." she hummed in delight, feeling him continue his attack on her neck. 

\- 

later on at dinner (y/n) ate for the first time in months, stuffing her face hungrily. "glad to see you're eating." Hermione smiled at her. 

(y/n) noticed how Harry kept staring at Ginny, causing her to internally praise the universe. 

"(y/n)! Ginny and i made the team! i blocked all five goals!" Ron said happily. Hermione blushed a deep scarlet. 

"that's great, Ronald. very proud of you. Keeper, again?" she asked. 

Draco was proud to see his girlfriend eating and happy again. he watched her from across the tables, her neck covered up by a turtleneck. 

"i'm glad to see you both looking more like yourselves. it was beginning to worry me." Theodore said from next to Draco. 

"like you cared, Theo." Draco rolled his eyes. 

"well i certainly didn't." Pansy huffed. 

"shut up, Pansy." Draco snapped. 

"i don't understand how we were flirting on the train then now you treat me like horse sh-" 

"first of all, we weren't flirting. i was bored, and you so happened to be there. second of all, you can never compete with (y/n)." 

-

next morning (y/n) watched owls swoop into the Great Hall. she was sitting next to Ron and Neville as Pigwidgeon came flying in. 

"what color is that letter, Ron?" she asked in horror, seeing it wasn't white parchment. 

"someone's got a howler." Ron groaned, watching as the small owl dropped the red letter in front of (y/n). 

"good luck." Hermione said from across the table. 

"open it, you don't want it to explode." Neville said from next to her. 

with shaky hands and her heart pounding,   
(y/n) picked up the howler and opened it slightly before it started shouting. 

"(Y/n) WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU DATE A MALFOY? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL YOUR FATHER AND I? YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, MISSY. oh, Ron and Ginny, congratulations on making the Quidditch team." 

Molly's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall. (y/n)'s face immediately turned scarlet, noting how everyone was staring at her. she made eye contact with Draco, tears forming in her eyes. 

"bloody hell." Ron said, placing a hand on his twin's back and began rubbing comfortingly. 

"stop staring at her, you pricks!" Draco yelled, getting up. the silent hall watched him walk over to his girlfriend. 

"mind your business." Ron scolded, listening as the students awkwardly returned to conversations. 

"are you okay?" Draco asked, looking over her face as she tried not to cry. 

"mhm." she hummed. 

"come into the hall with me." Draco said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the corridor. 

once they were alone he pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her lower back soothingly as she cried into his shoulder. 

"i- i knew they wouldn't approve but- but sending me a howler?" she choked out, squeezing him tighter. 

"shh, it's okay. i'm here, alright? it's gonna be okay." he calmed her.


	60. Chapter 60

"(y/n) i think i have a reason why your mother found out." Hermione said, clutching the Daily Prophet one morning at breakfast. 

"why?" the ginger asked, looking at the text. 

"well it says here your father had to go investigate the Malfoy's.. and maybe Draco's mum told him." Hermione theorized. 

(y/n) rubbed her eyes in frustration. just as she was getting better mentally, it all came crashing down when her mum and dad found out about her relationship. 

"or maybe someone let it slip?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. 

"did you let it slip, Ginny?" (y/n) narrowed her eyebrows threateningly at her younger sister. 

"me? what! no!" Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"whatever. either way, i'm not going home for the holidays." (y/n) sighed. 

-

the redhead walked down to Hogsmeade by herself, bundled up tightly in warm clothes as the wind and snow filled the area. 

"what's it so cold for? bloody hell." she murmured to herself, opening the door to the Three Broomsticks. she ordered herself a warm butterbeer, finding a seat by the corner. 

(y/n) sipped happily on the hot liquid as she tried to warm up. she was waiting on her boyfriend to meet up with her, helping him with his Transfiguration homework so he didn't end up in detention. 

she tapped her fingers against the wood table, staring down as her eyes traced every detail of the oak. 

"the table interesting, love?" Draco smirked, his own butterbeer in his hand. 

she couldn't help but blush as he stared down at her. black on black always did something to her. 

"more interesting than you, Malfoy." she teased, watching him sit down. 

"is that why you're gawking over me?" he winked, taking off his mittens. 

"shut up. about time you showed up, really. making me wonder where you are." she said, feeling him kiss her hand. 

"i'm here now, love." he reassured her. 

"so guess what? i think your mum told my dad about us then my father told my mother."  
(y/n) said. 

"what? my mother wouldn't talk to your father, let alone i don't think they know about us." Draco defended. 

"seriously? your father told me he thinks you would be better off with Pansy Parkinson."   
(y/n)'s face turned into a scowl as a bubbling feeling erupted in her stomach. 

Draco stayed silent. "you know i don't like Pansy, right? never have, never will." he said. 

"i don't think she quite gets that." (y/n) rolled her eyes. 

"look, i didn't come here to fight with you. can we take these drinks and go have a little shopping spree? we missed our anniversary because we were fighting." Draco said. 

"yeah." the redhead sighed, annoyed he chose to change the topic. 

"how about you go into a store and i'll meet you there? i have to do something really quick." Draco said, watching as she grabbed his gloves and slipped them on her hands. 

"i'll be in Honeydukes." she told him. 

Draco watched her leave. 

\- 

she grabbed two chocolate frogs; one for her and Draco, a large sugar quill, and a caldron cake. just as she was about to pay someone slapped down a few coins, causing her to jump. 

"on me, love." said Draco. 

"stop scaring me like that, you arse!" she scolded, grabbing the candy as they walked out of the shop. 

"it's no fun if i don't!" he grinned, wrapping his arm around her as they looked in a few more stores. 

after looking at more items and Draco spoiling (y/n), the couple headed back up to the castle as the storm began to become heavy. 

(y/n) was hiding her face in Draco's shoulder, her face freezing as he guided them through the wind. 

an ear-shattering scream was heard as they both whipped their heads to the left. Katie Bell was flying in the air, her arms spread out as her fair perfectly was fanned out. 

"Draco we have to help!" (y/n) said, beginning to jog over when Draco grabbed her wrist. his icy hand sent a shiver down her spine. 

"(y/n), please. please, can we go back to the castle?" he begged, his eyes filled with horror. 

(y/n) studied his face a bit longer, but heard Hagrid come stomping over to Katie. 

and then it made sense.


	61. Chapter 61

"did you curse Katie?" (y/n) asked, her voice raised as they stood in a deserted corridor. 

"what? no! well..." Draco trailed off. he couldn't help but smirk a little. 

"why are you proud? Draco, i- i can't support this." (y/n) said, her tone high but firm. 

"shut it, will you?! anyone can be around right now and you're out blabbing!" Malfoy scolded. 

the redhead was in shock as she stared at her boyfriend. "you- you're pr-proud to be one, huh? you like it." (y/n) came to the conclusion, her heart dropping as her throat became tight. 

"i never said that." Draco said, realizing how hurt she was. 

"you like the idea of innocent muggles and muggle-borns dying, why? because they're less than us? it's pathetic, Draco." she told him, trying not to get emotional. 

"i never said i like it! stop putting words into my mouth!" he yelled, expecting her to flinch but only got angrier when she stood her ground. 

"what's he making you do, Draco? what are you so proud of doing?" she asked. 

Draco stayed quiet. his stomach was turning as he avoided eye contact. 

"i'm talking to you! what's he making you do?" she snapped. 

"none of your bloody business! you wouldn't understand, your family is a bunch of blood-traitors." he growled. 

(y/n) took a deep breath, rage filling her as she looked at him in disbelief. 

"my blood traitor family is much better than your family ever will be, you spoiled little bitch. you'll never have to work a day in your life because of your filthy father! my family doesn't cheat to get to the top, and more importantly, my family is filled with love!" she shouted, not noticing the tears running down her face. 

"and if i'm such a blood traitor, why are you still with me?" she accidentally said. 

Draco was fuming. 

"what? do you want to break up?" he asked. 

"i- i don't know what i want right now, Draco." she said, choking on a sob as she turned on her heels and began walking to the Gryffindor tower. 

Draco watched as she walked, his own eyes filled with tears as her fiery red hair disappeared. 

"fuck." he groaned. 

-

(y/n) ran up the stairs, avoiding anyone who looked at her and mumbled out the password. the portrait hole swung open and she entered, the familiar face of Neville standing there with his plant. 

"(y/n)? what's wrong?" his calming voice asked, his face filled with worry. 

without answering, she lodged herself into his arms causing him to jump slightly at the sudden contact. 

he nervously hugged her back, his heart thumping as he stared at her hair. 

"you can talk when you're ready." he assured her, feeling her squeeze him tighter. 

they stayed like that for a few minutes until she pulled away slowly, her nose stuffy and face red. 

"sorry." she whispered. 

"it's okay. what upset you?" Neville asked worriedly. 

"Draco and i got into a fight." she said weakly. 

"i'm sorry." Neville pouted. 

"it's okay, Nev. it's not your fault." she gave him a sad smile. 

"thank you for being you, Neville. i'm proud of you, and i love you. in a friendly way, of course." she told him. 

Neville blushed deeply. 

"i love you too."


	62. Chapter 62

the redhead sat next to Neville in the Great Hall, listening as he rambled on about his new plant. 

"fighting with Malfoy again?" Ron interrupted, sitting next to his twin. 

"Ronald! Neville was talking." (y/n) scolded, watching as Neville turned scarlet. 

"it's not important." Neville softly said. 

"sorry, Neville. but what's got Malfoy sitting like a lost puppy over there?" Ron questioned, cocking an eyebrow. 

"you go ask him. surely you're more interested than i am." (y/n) rolled her eyes, glancing at Draco to see him sitting with his chin in his hand, glaring at the back of Neville's head. 

"also, have you noticed that Lavender girl has been staring at me? it's starting to creep me out." Ron shuddered, hiding slightly behind his twin as Lavender was staring at him in awe. 

"she has a crush on you, Ron. about time, i was starting to think no one would love you. except Hermione." she mumbled the last part. 

Ron pinched her arm. "shut it." 

"ow!" she slapped his shoulder. 

"wimp." 

"virgin." 

"what?" Ron asked, his jaw dropped. 

Neville blushed deeper. 

-

"(y/n) some seventh years just randomly gave us some firewhiskey.. wanna play some games?" Harry asked as she came walking into the common room. 

"oh, uh, sure." she nodded, sitting between Harry and Ron. 

"you shouldn't be underage drinking. it's illegal!" Hermione scolded. 

"Ron, you're a prefect. this is so irresponsible." she went on. 

"shush, Hermione. it's just a bit of fun, no one is going to get drunk." Ron rolled his eyes. 

"i wanna play!" Ginny grinned, joining the three. 

"me too!" Dean and Seamus came over. 

"alright. if you refuse to do whatever you're asked you have to drink. deal?" Harry said. everyone nodded. 

"okay, i'll go first. Ron.. truth or dare?" Harry asked. 

"truth." Ron answered. 

"who's the prettiest girl in our year?" Harry smirked. 

Ron grabbed the firewhiskey and took a quick sip. 

"pussy." (y/n) teased. 

"alright, (y/n). truth or dare?" Ron asked. 

"dare." she said, sitting up straighter as to challenge him. 

"i dare you to tell us what happened between you and Malfoy." 

"why are you so nosy? what's my business is my business." (y/n) snapped. 

"you have to drink, that wasn't an answer." Ron said. 

(y/n) rolled her eyes and took a big sip of the alcohol. 

after a lot more rounds the group was feeling a lot more intoxicated. (y/n) felt her eyes grow heavy as her head was pounding, but refused to stop playing. 

"(y/n), truth or dare?" Seamus asked. 

"truth." she said sluggishly. 

"are you a virgin?" Seamus grinned. 

"mate!" Ron scolded, his face filled with disgust. 

"nooooo." (y/n) giggled. 

"ew." Ginny gagged. 

"that's disturbing information." Harry said, his features scrunched up. 

"i- was is Draco? oh bloody hell." Ron groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

"i'm going to murder him." Ron said. 

"noooo, Ickle Ronniekins. i love himmmm." (y/n) pouted. 

"but he's meannnnn to meeee. we got into a fight." she rambled on. 

Ron and Harry inched closer. 

"about what?" they questioned. 

(y/n) glared at them. "top secret. no one must know." she smiled. 

"(y/n), do you know what happened to Katie?" Harry asked. 

(y/n) nodded before standing up and leaving the portrait hole. 

"(y/n)!" Ron and Harry called after her. 

she stumbled down to the dungeons, trying to find the Slytherin dungeon. when she got there she then realized she didn't know the password. 

"Weasley?" someone asked from behind her. she turned, squinting her eyes as the blurry figure came walking up. 

"Blaise?" she asked. 

"what are you doing down here?" he questioned. 

"uhhhh, where's Draco?" she said. 

"let me see if he's in here. stand still, bloody hell." Blaise sighed, noticing her almost falling as he grabbed onto her. 

he said the password and poked his head in, still holding onto the ginger. "Pansy, is Malfoy in here?" he asked the brunette girl. 

"i'm right here. what it is?" Draco spoke up from behind him. 

"(y/n) is out here, i'm 99% sure she's wasted." 

"what?" Draco asked, coming out of the room. (y/n) was looking around at all the stone. 

"Draco!" she smiled, throwing herself on him as he came walking out. 

"(y/n) what did you have to drink? you're drunk, love." Draco said, looking at her face. her eye bags have returned and her face was very red. 

"uhhh, i think shire blisky?" she draped her head on his shoulder as he held onto her. 

"firewhiskey. who gave you that?" 

"we were playing a game." her words were slurred. 

"fuck. Blaise can you help me?" Draco asked, picking up her shoulders as Blaise grabbed her feet. 

"stupid Gryffindors." Draco rolled his eyes as they carefully went back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron were standing outside; looking dumbfounded. 

"there she is!" Ron said, watching Draco and Blaise place her down. 

"ow." she whined, her ankle smacking against the stone floor. 

"be careful!" Draco snapped at Blaise. 

"watch where your sister goes, Weaselbee." Draco glared at Ron. 

"shut it, Malfoy. i know what you and (y/n) did." Ron said angrily. 

"you shagged! yuck." Harry said. Draco felt his face grow slightly warm as anger bubbled inside of him. 

"jealous, Potter? jealous it couldn't be you? jealous that i finally had something you could only dream of?" Draco smirked. 

"i'm right here!" (y/n) said suddenly. 

"i'm going to bed. if you arseholes continue talking about my personal life like i'm some sort of object then fuck you all. i'm a human just like all of you. goodnight." she shoved past her brother and Harry, walking up to the girls dormitory. 

Draco and Harry glared at each other in the hallway. 

[this is in NO way promoting underage drinking.]


	63. Chapter 63

(y/n) woke up next morning with her head pounding and eyes fuzzy. 

"what happened?" she asked Hermione. 

"you got bloody drunk, you fool!" Hermione scolded. (y/n) rolled her eyes. 

"did i do anything stupid?" she asked. 

"oh i don't know. does wandering down to the Slytherin dungeons sound stupid?" Hermione said. 

"i- huh?" (y/n) asked; dumbfounded at what her drunk self would do. 

"so how did i get back in bed?" she asked. 

"you stomped in yourself, nearly woke us up." Hermione said. 

"hm." the redhead hummed in reply, rubbing her eye as she let out a yawn. 

"it's so irresponsible. i just cannot believe-" 

"Hermione, you know i love you but i do not want to hear about how i make poor decisions. i know i fucked up but frankly i do not care." (y/n) interrupted. 

Hermione let out a huff.

\- 

(y/n) walked into the Great Hall with her eye bags protruding on her face, her bright hair messy as she sat down and began eating breakfast. 

"how are you feeling?" Ron asked. 

"okay." (y/n) replied. 

"good. you scared Harry and i last night when you wandered off." 

"sorry bout that, but i'm a big girl. i can handle myself." 

"apparently not because Malfoy and Zabini had to carry you back up here." Ron rolled his eyes. 

"shut up and stop acting like mum. i don't wanna hear it." (y/n) snapped. 

she looked over to see Draco sitting a couple feet away from his friends. he looked distraught and like something was on his mind. 

"you should talk to him, ya know. or at least break up or something. it's getting a bit toxic." Ginny said suddenly. 

(y/n) looked at her younger sister in shock at the suggestion. surely her and Draco weren't going to break up.... right? 

-

that night (y/n) sat up at the Astronomy tower, letting her feet dangle off the structure as she rested her chin on the cold railing. 

she watched the stars in awe, drowning out her feelings as she tried to calm herself. her anxiety was so bad she felt like she was going to be sick. 

getting lost in her own mind she didn't notice something sitting next to her. 

"i'm sorry." Draco mumbled. his eyes roamed over her face, noticing the dry tear streaks on her cheeks. 

"for what now?" (y/n) asked, not glancing at the blond. 

"for everything. you deserve someone better, and i'm sorry for being a terrible boyfriend."   
Draco said. 

Draco stared at her waiting for a response. his heart was thumping in his chest and he felt a lump in his throat. 

she turned her head, grabbing his jaw and placing her lips on his. he immediately grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, allowing them to be touching fully. 

the kiss was hot as their tongues fought for dominance. Draco's hands were tangled in her hair as she laid on top of him. he missed this- he missed her. 

(y/n) felt his breath on her face as Draco laid on the cold floor. they slowly pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. 

"if you ever call me or my family blood traitors again, i'll fucking end you." she said.

a/n: sorry this book is starting to suck i PROMISE it will get better- my depression is making me very unmotivated so i apologize. please stick around because i have a lot of fun stuff planned out :)


	64. Chapter 64

tw: panic attack!

"really?" Draco raised his eyebrows teasingly as the couple walked down the deserted hallway. 

(y/n) was grinning madly as she held onto his hand, her head resting on his shoulder. she was careful not to roll up the sleeve of his Slytherin robe. 

"yes! i almost died!" she retold the story about how when she was younger Fred and George would push her around, excited about the new girl in the family. 

"how did you almost die? surely you were fine." Draco playfully rolled his eyes. 

"you see this scar?" she asked, pulling up her hair and showing her shoulder. 

"your faded scar?" he smirked. 

"Fred and George were practicing with some magic and they weren't being careful, and i got struck by it. mum screamed her head off about it for years." 

"sounds like you ran into it." Draco said, causing (y/n) to push him slightly as she laughed. 

"shut up you arse." she said. 

Ron and Harry came around the corner causing the four to stop. Harry and Draco glared at the other as Ron looked at where his sister's hands were. 

"so you two are back on again?" Ron asked. 

"we were always on." Draco said defensively. 

"didn't seem like it." Harry muttered under his breath. 

Draco tensed under (y/n)'s touch as she squeezed his hand. 

"what was that, Potter?" Draco narrowed his eyes at the brunette. 

"nothing, except you are a-" Harry began. 

"stop." (y/n) spoke up. all three boys looked at her. 

"Merlin, i'm so bloody tired of this. come on." (y/n) said, grabbing her boyfriend tighter and dragging him away.

"can you learn to just ignore him?" she asked him when she was sure they had some distance from everyone. 

"can he learn to stop talking to me?" Draco replied. 

"he thinks you're a Death Eater, you know." she blurted out. Draco stopped walking as he looked at her in shock. 

"he- he- what?" he asked in disbelief. 

"well you haven't exactly been the most discreet." she mumbled. 

"i-i-" his breathing started to become heavier as he looked more panicked. 

(y/n) noticed the quick change in behavior and felt her stomach drop. people were starting to give them weird looks as they walked by and Draco was trying not to cry. 

"follow me." she told him, gently taking his hand and leading him to the nearest loo. she locked the door and watched as he slid down the wall onto the floor. 

"love.." she cooed, watching as he curled into a ball. his shoulders started moving up and down signaling he was hyperventilating. 

"Draco." her voice cracked as she heard the young man sobbing. she slowly walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him as she rubbed his back. 

he clutched onto her tightly as he sobbed into her chest. all the anxiety and pressure just now dawned on him as Draco let his emotions flow freely. 

he felt safe in her arms. 

she played with his blond hair as she tried to calm him down. "can you feel me breathing, love? try matching my breathing pattern, okay? can you do that?" she softly asked. 

he gently nodded against her and tried to follow her slow breaths. they were pressed tightly together as the couple sat on the bathroom floor. 

"you're doing so good, Draco. thank you for breathing with me. i'm so proud of you." she told him. 

he lifted his head slowly, tears still escaping his eyes as he let out a sniffle. "i'm so sorry, (y/n). and i mean it, i really really am sorry." he apologized. 

"shhh, it's okay. don't worry about that right now, just focus on my breathing and me. i'm here for you, Draco. i'm always going to be here." she smiled. 

"i love you so much." he told her through another sob. 

"i love you too. so, so much." she said, taking him back into her arms. 

a/n: some fluff for this relationship (about time) i'm always here for you guys, if you ever feel alone please message me. much love❤️


	65. Chapter 65

(y/n) ate breakfast quickly as she was eager to get down to the Quidditch pitch. it was the first game of the school year and she had been excited to see her siblings play. 

Ron picked at his food which immediately alerted (y/n). "what's up?" she asked. 

"just nervous. i should have resigned." Ron shook his head. 

"you'll be okay, Ron. you've improved greatly." Harry said. 

"yeah, right." Ron huffed. 

(y/n) and Harry glanced at each other. Hermione came walking up quickly, stopping and opening her mouth to speak but instead letting out a gasp at what she saw Harry doing. 

"what did you just do to that drink?" Hermione asked heatedly. 

"what? nothing." Harry said, handing the juice over to Ron. 

"don't drink that, Ron!" Hermione scolded. Ron looked in disbelief at Harry and (y/n), but quickly downed the liquid. 

"you could be expelled for that." Hermione said. 

"dunno what you're talking about." (y/n) spoke up. 

Harry grinned at her. "c'mon, Harry. we've got a game to win." Ron and Harry clapped hands as they walked out of the Great Hall. 

"unbelievable." Hermione glared at (y/n), who shrugged in response. 

she quickly got up and followed after her brother and Harry. just as she was exiting the entrance hall someone grabbed her arm. 

"what the? what the bloody hell did you do that for?" she asked Draco who was standing in the corner. 

"i called out of the match. said i was sick." he told her. 

"are you ill?" she asked, pressing a hand to his forehead and cheek. 

"i- i don't know." he stammered, pulling her into a tight hug. she held him softly as buried his face into her shoulder. 

"i think i'm just going to go lie down in the common room for a bit." Draco said, pressing a kiss to her cheek and walking away. 

she watched him walk away in confusion, but decided to go down to the game. just as she sat down Ginny had the Quaffle and scored a goal.

"yes!" she cheered on. 

-

Gryffindor had won and Ron was very pleased with himself as the Gryffindors partied in the common room. 

"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" they all chanted. 

"Ron looks pleased with himself." (y/n) joked to Harry and Hermione. 

"only because of that stupid potion." Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"this potion?" Harry asked, pulling out the full bottle of Liquid Luck. 

Hermione's jaw dropped as (y/n) smirked. 

"i wouldn't do that, Hermione. i would just let him believe i did." Harry said. 

when (y/n) looked back over at her twin he was snogging down Lavender Brown. she immediately felt her face twist in disgust as Ginny popped up. 

"finally a first kiss. looks like he's eating her face, huh?" Ginny smirked. 

Harry laughed at Ginny and (y/n) looked knowingly at Harry. 

Hermione ran out of the portrait hole and into the corridors. "we'll talk later." she told Harry and ran after Hermione. 

"'Mione!" she called after her. sobs were heard in the abandoned classroom nearby. 

she quietly sat next to the brunette. Hermione immediately latched herself onto (y/n)'s arm and began sobbing into her shoulder. Harry quietly entered the room.

he sat next to Hermione, wrapping his arm around the two girls. Harry and (y/n) shared a sad look as Hermione clutched onto both of them. 

"i'm sorry." she sniffled, lifting her head. 

"don't be. i understand." the ginger sadly smiled at the brunette. 

giggles were heard as the door flew open. 

"guess this one is taken." Lavender said awkwardly and walked away. 

Hermione glared at Ron before the yellow birds above her head began attacking him. 

"ow!" Ron yelped, running out of the room.   
(y/n) couldn't help but laugh a bit with Hermione. 

"i'm sorry he's a blind arsehole." she apologized. 

"yeah, Ron isn't the brightest." Harry joked. 

"that's for sure." Hermione giggled. 

a/n: sorry not much for draco this chapter :(


	66. Chapter 66

"no, Draco. i never had a crush on Cedric."   
(y/n) explained as they sat on a grass hill overlooking the lake. 

"are you sure? maybe he fancied you. he always-" Draco angrily began. 

"shut your trap. i mean he was attractive." she smirked watching as he rolled his eyes. 

"but no. he was just a friend; who so happened to be attractive." she stuck her tongue out teasingly. 

"say he's attractive one more time." Draco threatened. 

"attract- ah!" she yelped. 

Draco grabbed (y/n) and flipped over so he was straddling his partner. his fingers moved quickly as he began tickling her, smirking as giggles came flying out of her mouth. 

"s-s-stop!" she laughed, squirming underneath him.

"say you love me." he paused his tickle torture momentarily for her to answer. 

"never." she grinned wickedly. 

"you're gonna regret that." he laughed, continuing to tickle her. 

"Draco!" she breathed out. 

"hm?" he hummed. 

"i-i l-love you." she giggled. 

he stopped tickling her, leaning down to press a kiss to her soft lips. 

"i love you." he replied, rolling off her as they began to cloud gaze. 

minutes went by as they pointed out different shapes, creatures, etc. his cold hand was on top of hers as they laid closely together. 

suddenly, (y/n) stood up. 

"dance with me?" she asked, taking out her hand. 

"you know i don't-" 

"shut up. it doesn't have to be formal dancing, it can be like- like this!" she began moving her body in a silly motion causing butterflies to form in his stomach. 

"like that? you look like a dying fish." he teased, standing up and wiping the grass off his trousers. 

"you can't do any better, Malfoy. everything is all serious and proper at your home, you most likely don't know how to have fun." she smiled at him, showing him she was just teasing. 

"Malfoy Manor and fun don't mix. but don't get me wrong, i did party with the house elves after a good supper." he winked, taking her hands as they began dancing together. 

"i would pay a lot to see you busting a move with house elves." she laughed. 

Draco twirled (y/n) around, watching as her hair flowed in the wind. "my princess." he smiled, bringing her against him. swaying gently together; she whispered back, "my prince."

"i'm so lucky to have you in my life." he told her. 

"i'm so lucky to have you in my life." she repeated him, staring lovingly into his eyes. 

they were so lost in their own world they didn't hear footsteps coming from behind them. a gasp escaped someones mouth, causing the couple to quickly look at who it came from. 

a third year Ravenclaw was standing there, mouth wide open as their eyes were painted with fear. 

"what?" (y/n) asked, looking down. Draco's Dark Mark tattoo was showing. 

"fuck." Draco swore, panic filling him. he quickly pulled his sleeve back down. 

before (y/n) even realized what she was doing, she grabbed her wand and said, "Obliviate!" 

"did you just-" Draco's jaw was dropped as   
(y/n) grabbed him and began running back to the castle. 

the third year looked around in confusion. 

"i cannot believe i just obliviated a third year." she panicked when they were in an empty corridor. 

"well i guess the good part is that they won't remember who did it." he tried joking, but noticed how she was freaking out. 

he grabbed her face, making her look at him. her pupils were dilated as she began breathing erratically through her nose. 

"hey, shhhh. it's okay. i promise you it's okay." he hugged her tightly, noticing how she squeezed him. 

"i can't believe i fucking did that." she said, her arms wrapped around his hips. 

"to be honest, it was hot." he grinned, feeling better when she cracked a smile. 

"stupid third years, am i right?" she joked back, feeling her heart beat slow down. 

he pressed a small kiss to her nose. 

"i love you." 

"i love you too, Draco."


	67. Chapter 67

Draco sat across from Pansy and Blaise in the common room. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on either side of him, smooshing against him.

"she did what?" Blaise asked in disbelief. 

"she fucking obliviated someone- for me!" Draco answered. pride was filling him as he thought about how his girl protected him. 

"looks like Weasley finally got some of that Gryffindor courage." Pansy sarcastically replied. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. 

"she's always had courage, Pansy." he defended. 

"she didn't when her parents found out about you two." said Pansy. 

Draco thought for a moment. "Parkinson, did you have anything to do with her mum and dad finding out?" 

the boys looked at Pansy as her face went pale. 

"so what if i did? she deserved it!" Pansy exclaimed. 

"what the bloody hell did you do?" Draco asked angrily. he felt like his heart was on fire. 

"i was in the Prefects bathroom, and Moaning Myrtle had showed up. such a shame, that poor, sad, ugly ghost can't keep a secret. told me all about you two snogging in the lavatory. said she was jealous. so i wrote the filthy blood traitors a note to let them know their precious daughter is a dirty liar." Pansy smirked. 

"that's fucked up." Blaise spoke. 

"you disgusting pig. your life is so sad you have to try to ruin her's." Draco stormed off.

-

“white isn’t really my color, is it?” (y/n) asked, looking at herself in the mirror. a giant white jacket and black pants. 

Neville had asked her to come help him serve drinks and appetizers at Slughorn’s Christmas party. 

“i think you look beautiful. uh- sorry.” Neville blushed. 

(y/n) grinned at the taller boy. “thank you, Nev.” 

they were deep into a conversation as they walked to Slughorn’s office; where the party was being held. 

“i’m nervous. what if i drop the tray?” Neville panicked. 

“you’re going to be fine, Neville. just stay by me, okay?” she reassured him. he let out a shaky breath but nodded. 

“ah, welcome! thank you for assisting, thirty points to Gryffindor.” Slughorn greeted. he instructed the teens on what to do then set them off. 

(y/n) walked around with snacks on her metal tray. she gave Neville a smile to show him it’s okay, watching as he carefully walked with his drinks. 

“(y/n)?” Harry asked. 

“oh, hi, Harry!” she grinned. 

“what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“clearly here to show off my beauty. joking, i’m helping Neville with catering.” she told him, watching as Harry laughed. 

“very nice. well, have fun.” Harry smiled at her, taking Luna to the other side of the room. 

“Luna looks pretty, doesn’t she?” (y/n) told Neville as he joined her. 

“yeah.” Neville watched the blonde in awe as she stared up at the ceiling. 

(y/n) looked at Neville knowingly. 

-

thirty minutes into the party shuffling was heard. Filch had Draco by the shirt, dragging him inside. (y/n) pushed her way to the front, watching the scene. 

“take your hands off of me, you filthy squib!” Draco scolded. 

(y/n) now noticed how ill he looked. dark eye bags, his pale skin looked a bit more grey. 

“Professor Slughorn, sir! i’ve just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. he claims to be invited to your party.” Filch informed. 

“okay, okay. i was gate crashing, happy?” Draco rolled his eyes, looking around the room. 

(y/n) and Draco locked eyes. he noticed how concerned she looked. 

“i’ll escort him out.” Snape said. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at Snape. 

“certainly.. professor.” he shrugged free of Filch, walking out with Snape. 

(y/n) watched as Harry began following after them. she quickly gave her tray to someone standing next to her and ran after Harry. 

she caught him throwing on his Invisibility cloak. “i’m going too.” she told him firmly, getting under with him. 

they walked over to where Snape and Draco were. 

“maybe i did hex that Bell girl, maybe i didn’t. what’s it to you?” Draco spat. 

“i swore to protect you. i gave the Unbreakable Vow-“ 

“i don’t need protection. i was chosen for this, out of all the others, me! i won’t fail him.” Draco said. 

(y/n) felt her heart sinking at his words. a week ago she was holding him in the loo, listening as he cried about the pressure. now, he stood; challenging Snape. 

“you’re afraid, Draco. you attempt to conceal it, but it’s obvious. let me assist you-“ Snape told him. 

“no! i was chosen. this is my moment!” Draco left, and Snape followed behind.


	68. Chapter 68

(y/n) laid with her head in Draco's lap as he played with her bright hair. the uneven strands fell apart in his fingers as he looked out towards the lake. it was the last day of school before Christmas break. (y/n) had decided to head home for the holidays, excepting punishment. 

the couple had found peace in the grass patch near the Great Lake. since they first danced and (y/n) obliviated someone, it had become their spot. 

"love?" Draco's smooth voice asked. she hummed in response. 

"i have to tell you something." he said. 

"okay." she kept her eyes closed, embracing the sun onto her skin. she felt safe. 

"i uh, i know who told your mum and dad about us." Draco said quietly. 

(y/n) sat up immediately. 

"who?" she asked, her voice rushed. 

"Pansy." 

Draco let his eyes roam over her face, looking for a reaction. it took a few seconds before   
(y/n) jumped up, stomping back towards the castle. 

"(y/n)!" he called after her. 

"where is Pansy Parkinson?" (y/n) asked a fourth year. they shrugged in response. 

"thanks for being useless." she spat, storming inside the doors. 

"shit oh shit." Draco mumbled under his breath, running after her as she took off. 

"Pansy!" she began shouting. 

(y/n) narrowed her eyes when she saw the brunette looking at her nails. Pansy stood in the courtyard with a group of her friends.

"Parkinson! you filthy rat!" (y/n) yelled, causing everyone's heads to turn. 

she noticed a little glimmer of fear in Pansy's eyes as the ginger came storming up to her. 

without giving it a second thought, she took her hand and slapped Pansy hardly across the cheek. 

everyone let out gasps as Pansy's eyes filled with tears. "you little bitch!" she squealed. 

"i'm the bitch? you sold me out, you disgusting pug face! stop being a jealous pig and get a life!" (y/n) shouted. she was about to lunge towards Pansy again when she felt hands grab her. 

"let me go!" she trashed around, realizing it was Draco. he began dragging her backwards, into a lavatory to calm her down. 

“i wanna fucking kill her! Draco let me go!” she said, staring directly into his eyes as he looked at her in amusement. 

“calm down, spitfire.” he couldn’t help but smirk. 

“i’m so pissed right now.” she told him, pacing around the room. 

“you won’t have to see her for two weeks, love.” 

“yes! but it’s her fault it’s going to be awkward!” she reasoned. 

“violence isn’t the answer.”

“oh that’s rich coming from you.” she glared at him. 

“just breathe with me, okay?” he said, ignoring her comment and taking her into his arms. 

(y/n) followed Draco’s breathing pattern, noticing the fire burning inside her start to fade away. 

“okay, i’m calm now.” she said. 

“are you sure?” he asked. 

“yes.” she said, kissing his nose. 

he softly undid the latch on the door, exiting out first. 

“Pansy!” she yelled, taking off. 

“oh bloody hell.” said Draco.


	69. Chapter 69

(y/n) helped Ginny decorate the Burrow for Christmas.  
"the tinsel sorta looks strange there, huh?"the older ginger asked as they stood side by side, looking where the silver was hanging from the ceiling. 

"it looks out of place." Ginny answered. 

Ron and Harry were cutting up vegetables in the kitchen while Fred and George were taunting them about using magic. 

"okay. i'll go grab another sticky thing." (y/n) said, making her way to the kitchen. 

"hey!" she ducked when Ron threw a knife at the twins. 

"Ronald! if i ever see you throw a knife   
again-" Molly began shouting. 

(y/n) grabbed a piece of what she needed and quickly headed back to where Ginny was. "mum is going ballistic again." she muttered causing Ginny to giggle. 

"i don't want Phlegm to stay with us." Ginny said. 

"Fleur, Ginny. her name is Fleur. she's not that bad, honestly. you just gotta ignore her and stop being so damn rude to her. you and mum can take a note of kindness." (y/n) rolled her eyes. 

"not you talking about kindness. don't act like the entire Hogwarts castle doesn't know about you trying to fight Pansy." Ginny smirked. 

"shut up, you." (y/n) laughed. 

the sisters quickly finished up the house while gossiping. it was finally time for dinner when (y/n) sat with Fred and George. 

"we miss you at the shop, little sister!" Fred said. "yeah, the customers miss you too. these two lunatics constantly ask where you are." George rolled his eyes. 

(y/n) smirked. "is business booming still, or do you need some eye candy back?" she teased. 

the three began conversing deeply into more product ideas. Fleur was feeding turkey to Bill, Molly and Ginny were glowering at her. 

after supper George and Bill did the dishes. "alright, get cleaned up for bed. all of you. shoo." Molly said. 

(y/n) snuck around to where Remus was sitting. "uh, Lupin?" she asked quietly. he jumped a bit. 

"(y/n), hi. how are you?" he asked her. 

"i'm okay. uh, do you know why Tonks isn't here?" she asked. 

"no idea. sorry." Lupin frowned. 

"it's okay. thank you, Merry Christmas." she smiled softly at him, turning to go up to her bedroom. 

she laid down in bed, staring out at the stars as Ginny was nowhere to be found. she assumed she was taking a shower. 

minutes later, the window began changing color from clear to orange. sitting up, the room began feeling hot. 

she slipped on her slippers, grabbing her robe to see Ron was running down the stairs too. “everyone out! come on!” Fred was yelling. 

“what’s going on?” she asked, her chest pounding as anxiety filled her. 

“someone set the bloody house on fire!” Fred said, grabbing onto the last two in the house and threw them outside. 

George caught (y/n) as she looked around for Ginny and Harry. “where are the others?” she questioned. 

“dunno. they took off. idiots.” George said.   
Death Eaters continued destroying the house bit by bit, finally flying off.

(y/n) looked up at her house, her lip quivering as it all was in flames.


	70. Chapter 70

"(y/n)! this is your fault! if you weren't so involved with those Malfoys-" Molly began shouting. 

George immediately wrapped his arms around his younger sister, noticing the panic attack she was having. 

"mum! this isn't-" Fred began shouting back. 

"shhhh it's okay. you're okay." George comforted. 

"where are we going to stay?" Ginny asked Arthur. 

"Fred? George? Lupin? Bill? i don't know." Arthur sighed, taking Molly and trying to calm her down. 

"all our stuff is gone." Ron's expression was wide as his eyes sparkled with the flames. 

Bill and Arthur grabbed their wands, water flying out as they tried to resolve the burning. soon, it was just ashes and old walls. 

-

(y/n) arrived at Hogwarts with her heart pounding violently in her chest, a ringing in her ears. 

Ron gently gave her a pat on the back as they settled into the common room. "i'm going to go find Draco." she told them. 

in the corridors she ran across Hermione. "do you know where Draco is?"

"Merry Christmas to you too... uh, he should be somewhere near the courtyard. heard him boasting about something to Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione answered. 

"thanks. Merry Christmas." (y/n) walked off.

when she saw a patch of white-blond hair she began speed walking. Pansy was standing next to him. 

"nice face, Parkinson." (y/n) taunted, referring to the black eye and bruised nose she had given her. 

"can't say the same to you." Pansy snickered. 

(y/n) was about to lurch forward when Draco grabbed her. "nope! not again." 

"you know she deserves everything she gets from me." (y/n) said. they were now alone in the small corridor. 

"anyways, that's not why i need to talk to you. your aunt and Greyback completely destroyed my home." she lowered her voice, her bottom lip quivering. 

Draco felt his heart drop out of his arse. "w-what?" he stuttered. 

"don't make me repeat it." she said, a tear slowly slipping down her check. 

"love.. oh darling i'm so sorry. i had no idea." he took her into a tight hug, hearing her begin to sob into his shoulder. a feeling of guilt pooled inside of him.

"why? just... why is it always us?" she broke down, clutching onto him. Draco's heart shattered. 

"i dunno. where are you guys staying?" 

"we stayed in Fred and George's place in Diagon Alley. very cramped." she sniffled. her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red. 

"you still wear this?" he asked, putting the diamonds in between his pale fingers. D.

"course. never have taken it off." 

"maybe.. now we can match?" he said, taking out a necklace box. 

"Draco..." she said, taking the navy box and opening it up. her own initial was in diamond on a silver chain. 

"you really shouldn't have-" 

"i'll wear this one, you wear that one. because you're mine, and i'm yours." Draco smiled at her. 

(y/n) smiled a bit. "rich arse." she joked, causing him to laugh as he slipped it on. 

"Merry Christmas, (y/n)."

"Merry Christmas, Draco." she replied, smiling.


	71. 71

y/n got dressed with Hermione as they walked down to the common room together. Ron was sitting with Harry, and y/n could slightly make out the gold lettering dangling from Ron's neck. 

My Sweetheart 

"wow." y/n had to try not to laugh as Hermione looked distraught. 

"can we just go to breakfast, please?" she mumbled. 

"yeah, 'Mione."

the girls walked to the Great Hall conversing about the winter holidays. "what did Malfoy get you this year?" 

"oh, uh, we have matching necklaces now." y/n smiled, feeling her face heat up as she showed the brunette the diamonds. 

"is that real?" Hermione gasped. 

"yep." y/n laughed, sitting at the Gryffindor table.

she had immediately noticed that Draco wasn't with the other Slytherins. "what are you looking at?" Hermione asked. 

"more like what am i not looking at. Draco's not at breakfast- he's normally always here." 

"i'm sure he just woke up late." Hermione shrugged it off, taking a bite of toast. 

"maybe." y/n shrugged, but couldn't help the feeling in her stomach. 

-

they weaved their way through all their classes. still, no sign of Draco. y/n was starting to freak out. surely, Hogwarts wasn't that big... right?

"what's gotten your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked. 

"shut up, Ronald. i'm not in the bloody mood for your nonsense." she snapped. 

"bloody hell." Ron rolled his eyes. 

"stop saying bloody so much."

"you just said it!" 

"twat."

"wanker."

"what?" Harry had now joined them. 

y/n let out a groan before stomping out of the common room. she knows it wasn't Ron's fault and that he was just trying to help- but would she ever admit that to him? probably not.

"Blaise, have you seen Draco?" she asked the tall boy. 

"i saw him earlier but he didn't say much. he seemed.. unsettled." Blaise told her. 

"any idea where he can be?" she questioned. 

"no clue. sorry, y/n."

y/n sighed. "thank you, Blaise. at least i know he's alive." she joked. 

"yeah." Blaise chuckled. 

she continued to wander the halls. she had unknowingly made it to the seventh floor when she noticed the Room of Requirement. the door was peaked open and it looked dark.

y/n cautiously stepped into the room, objects piling up so high it almost touched the ceiling. she nervously continued in further, picking at her finger nails to help soothe the anxious feeling in her chest. 

"Draco?" she whispered out. 

a loud crash came from the next isle over. she jumped back, clutching to grab her wand. it sounded like something knocked over glass. 

"hello?" she called, holding her wand out, ready to attack if necessary. 

suddenly, someone came from behind her and put a hand over her mouth. she was about to start screaming when the person whispered, "shhh, it's just me, darling. it's Draco." 

her chest was rising and falling in panic as she pushed away from him. he looked paler than normal, almost sick-like. 

"what the fuck are you doing here? you scared the shit out of me!" she scolded, running her hands through her hair as she tried to control her breathing. 

"sorry- i- what are you doing here?" 

"i was looking for you! you shit-arse!" 

"what did you just call me?" he tried to stifle his laughter. 

"shit-arse! that's what you are!" she couldn't help but start laughing as Draco's eyes crinkled as he let out giggles. 

"that's.. i don't even know what to say to that. but seriously, y/n, you shouldn't be in here." 

"you shouldn't either. why are you in here?" 

Draco sucked in a deep breath. 

"i can't tell you."

"oh wow. can't say i'm surprised." she rolled her eyes. 

"just.. please leave. it's not safe for you."

"are- are you doing things for you-know-who?" she questioned.

“erm..” 

“Malfoy...”

“please leave.” he begged. 

“no. tell me what you have to do.” 

“y/n-“

“no, Draco. tell me right now.” she snapped.

“fine!” he rolled his eyes, leading her over to the Vanishing Cabinet.

“what’s this?”

“shut up and i’ll tell you.”

“don’t tell me to shut up.”

Draco pursed his lips together trying to hold back his remarks. “this forms a passage to Borgin and Burkes. i’ve been mending it.” 

“but why?”

“for that i refuse to say.”

y/n rolled her eyes. “fine.”

“just... promise me you’re going to be okay.” she whispered. 

Draco couldn’t help the guilty feeling in his gut. “i promise.” he whispered back, pressing a kiss her temple gently. 

next chapter will include smut bc i feel bad 

ily


End file.
